<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corrine: Getting to Know You by slaysvamps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413590">Corrine: Getting to Know You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps'>slaysvamps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corrine Wright Chronicles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Darkness (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changling: The Dreaming - Freeform, F/M, Half-Damned: Dhampyr, Mage: The Ascension - Freeform, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform, World of Darkness: Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrine Wright has literally met the man of her dreams and helped save him from the clutches of an evil sorceress. But now they are back in their ‘real’ world and must make the choices necessary to make each of them happy. They must get to know each other as Joel begins the task of teaching Corrine’s biological father how to use his new magick. Relationships are hard and there are forces that are working against them, but Corrine knows what she wants and it willing to do whatever it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corrine Fenian/Joel Fenian, Eliza Gentry/Cormac "Mac" Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corrine Wright Chronicles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463521</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Returning Joel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While we have used the names of some celebrities and their likenesses this is not an RPF.</p><p>This story was written by a friend of mine and she should get all the credit. Unfortunately, she does not have an AO3 profile, so I can't tag her, but she knows who she is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>April, 2002</em>
</p><p>What do you do after returning from a strange, parallel world where you felt inexplicably compelled to free a man that you had only met once in your dreams? Well, if you are a Brennan, this is pretty much a typical ‘day in the life’ kind of thing and you do the only normal thing possible… you gather together at the homestead in Galway, Ireland and you eat a huge meal to celebrate the victory! I know that sounds really odd, like a scene out of ‘My Big Fat Greek Wedding’ or something, but that’s what we do. If there’s one thing that I’ve learned since finding out who my birth family are, it’s this… that eating, sharing big news and celebrating all go hand in hand. You can’t have an announcement without the family gathered and either have a meal just completed, or one soon to follow.</p><p>And this time it wasn’t just us Brennan’s who were there to participate in the celebrating. Joel Fenian’s family from Larne Town had come as well to welcome home the son, brother and… father?… that had been missing for the last two years.</p><p>I bet you’re wondering why I hesitate so much over the word father. Well, let’s see… how do I explain this without making it sound… well, odd?</p><p>I met Joel Fenian, a man who is also known as Worldwalker, for the first time a mere forty-eight hours ago, like I said, in my dreams. I know that sounds crazy, but hey, that’s really how it happened. I felt an instant connection with Joel, a trust that I hadn’t felt for a man in a long time. It had been over a month since my boyfriend, Brian, and I had split up, and I still blamed myself for hurting him as badly as I had. I hadn’t allowed myself to entertain the notion of dating anyone else, much less looking for someone. Why I had felt that connection for Joel so quickly, I couldn’t explain. And I wasn’t sure what to do about it now that we were back.</p><p>I hadn’t had much time to talk to Joel since we freed him from Taeynd’s castle in Chenasar, the world we had traveled to in order to find him. Once we returned to our own world, there had been a flurry of activity at my Aunt Siofra’s house in Nashville and I was too unsure of the situation and my own feelings to know how to broach the subject with him.</p><p>I knew that Joel had talked to his parents the evening before from Siofra’s to tell them about his return. He also told them that he would be in Galway the next day and that’s when the big meal between the two families had been planned to celebrate.</p><p>I guess in all the hoopla I could see where Joel may have forgotten to say, ‘Hey, by the way, I know that there is this… whatever… between us, but I wanted you to know that I have a ten-year-old son waiting for me back home. Hope you don’t mind.’</p><p>Right… that would have lessened the blow of the boy’s existence, but it hadn’t happened.</p><p>To say that Nicolas was a surprise was an understatement. To learn that Joel had been married was something that came as a little bit more of a shock, but I was glad to find out that he had divorced a few years before he had gone to Chenasar and that his ex-wife now lived in Dublin. There was so much I didn’t know about him, but the pull I felt from him was undeniable.</p><p>Nicolas had been living with Joel’s brother, Devin Fenian, ever since Joel’s disappearance and it had already been determined that the boy would come live on the island with Joel when he moved there to train my birth father, Mac. I had talked to Mac about it and even though I may have come off as a pest in my birth father’s eyes, I knew that it was important that Joel and his son were together.</p><p>Anyway, Nicolas seemed like a good child. He was a slight boy with large, blue eyes that matched Joel’s and red hair that made me wonder where it came from. Everyone else in the Fenian family had varying shades of brown hair, but they were Irish, so I was more than certain that somewhere there had to be one ginger in their family tree. Regardless, Nicolas had been really happy to see his dad after such a long time and Joel’s family seemed relieved that he was home once again, safe and sound.</p><p>They didn’t; however, seem to like the idea of Joel and Nicolas moving to Hog Island so Joel could take up Mac’s training. I wasn’t sure what the problem was, but there was no way that I was going to ask about it, either. The Fenian’s seemed to know my Grandparents pretty well and the two couples were friendly toward each other, so I figured that if there were any problems my Grandfather would smooth things over like the true diplomat that he was.</p><p>Mac and Eliza left shortly after the meal, but I stayed until early evening, wanting the chance to get to know Joel’s family and hoping that he and I would get a chance to talk about where we went from here. I watched them all quietly, listening to stories of the times when Joel and his siblings, Devin and Skye, were younger and of the times they had spent with my Grandparents.</p><p>They were watching me, too. Joel wasn’t paying me any special attention or anything, but we did seem to be familiar with each other, like we’d known one another for a long time. He sat next to me during the morning meal and always seemed to be in the same room that I was. He paid a great deal of attention to his son and they were very affectionate toward each other, but Joel seemed to be watching me every time I looked at him. I liked the attention.</p><p>*****</p><p>I excused myself to go out to The Point for some alone time after lunch, the conversation continuing to flow in the house as I made my exit. I needed time to think and a house full of voices didn’t leave much room for that. As I walked, I felt the familiar thrum from the pool of magickal energy that lived in the land. Usually I felt peace when I took the time to recognize this energy that I used to fuel my magick, but all I could feel was the strange pull toward Joel that made me remember Brian and how our relationship had ended. What would happen with Joel if we did end up trying to date?</p><p>As I sat on the ground overlooking the view from The Point, arguments played through my head about the different things Joel and I might disagree about. I wondered if he would have problems with my magick like Brian had. Joel was a sorcerer himself, which was how he was able to take up Mac’s training for his big destiny that everyone was talking about.</p><p>One thing I knew for sure was that Joel was several years older than me and I wondered what he could possibly see in me. He had seen so much of not only this world, but many others by the sound of it, and I had lived a very sheltered life between my childhood in Bar Harbor, then moving to Salem for college. I was convinced that he would probably be bored with me in no time at all.</p><p>And then there was his son...</p><p>I was only twenty-one. I didn’t know the first thing about being a parent and I was pretty sure that a viable mother figure for his son would be at the top of Joel’s list for the next woman he got involved with.</p><p>I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard Nicolas’ and Devin’s voices in the air as they made their way toward me from the house. It sounded like they were talking about Joel from what I could make out, so I didn’t try to leave or announce my presence as they came into view. Devin was saying how nice it would be for Nicolas to live with his dad again. The boy seemed a bit unsure, but Devin was very supportive, and promised that he could come back to Ireland to visit whenever he wanted. His uncle’s reassurances seemed to make Nicolas feel better about the situation and I started to understand just how close the two of them were.</p><p>When they were close enough to see me, I looked over my shoulder and watched as they came around the bend where the path opened up at The Point. I had a welcoming smile on my face and I was relieved when Devin smiled in return. Nicolas seemed surprised by my presence but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Good day to you, Corrine, it’s a fine day we’ll be havin’, isn’t it?” Devin asked as he and Nicolas came to stand close to me.</p><p>My smile grew wider as I looked out over The Point again, then back at them as I replied, “Any day that I am in Ireland is a good day. There’s something about the air here that brightens my soul.” I glanced at the boy who stood so hesitantly next to his uncle and said, “Nicolas, have you looked out over The Point yet? It’s my favorite place on the farm.”</p><p>I beckoned him to come over for a good look, but he hesitated, almost as if he were a bit shy. “I’ve not been here before.”</p><p>Devin and Nicolas moved forward together until they were closer to me, but not so close that they were crowding me in any way. “Neither of us have,” Devin said. “Ma’s havin’ a good look over at Joe, so we thought we’d give her some room.”</p><p>I was sitting cross-legged on the ground and looking up at them in the sunshine of the perfect Ireland afternoon. At first, I didn’t know who Devin was talking about, then I remembered how Joel’s family called him ‘Joe’ instead. I wasn’t sure why that was, so I patted the ground next to me. “Have a seat then and enjoy. If she’s anything like Grandmother, it will take a bit of time,” I said with a laugh for Nicolas’ benefit.</p><p>I had been keeping an eye on Joel myself ever since our return from Chenasar and from what I was able to tell he was okay, no lasting ill effects from his forced stay there. I think I had been able to heal most of his injuries before we had come back to our world and I hadn’t noticed anything else out of the ordinary so far. I hoped that Mrs. Fenian didn’t find anything, either.</p><p>“We’re not interruptin’ a meditation, or anythin’ are we?” Devin asked as he came over to sit next to me. “This place feels pretty intense.”</p><p>I smiled at his recognition of the land’s power as I watched Nicolas walk toward the edge of The Point that looked out over the sea. “It is a place of power, but no, you aren’t interrupting anything. I just wanted a breath of fresh air. I usually end up here at some point during my visits.” I glanced at Nicolas to make sure that he was far enough away that he couldn’t hear what I was about to softly ask. “How is Nicolas doing now that his father is back?”</p><p>Devin looked over at his nephew and answered in a voice as quiet as mine had been. “I’m sure it’s confusin’ to him. He loves his da, but Joe was gone for two years. It will take some time, but it sounds like Nik’ll be goin’ with him to the island and I’m sure that will help.”</p><p>I’d gotten the impression that Joel had been worldwalking for a while and thankfully Devin didn’t sound bitter about his brother’s absences. It seemed like this last trip hadn’t been the first time Joel had been gone an extended time, thus proving that my assumptions might be correct where that was concerned, but I wanted to ask to be sure. I glanced up at Nicolas again to be sure that he was still occupied so I could make my next statement. “He will love the island. It’s very peaceful there.” I hesitated slightly. “Has Joel been gone a great deal?”</p><p>“Off and on,” Devin answered with a grin. “He’s one for roamin’, our Worldwalker.”</p><p>I smiled again, happy for the opportunity to get to know Joel a little better through his brother’s eyes. “I bet it’s hard for Nicolas. Maybe things will be different now that he’ll be helping Mac out.”</p><p>Devin looked at Nicolas and nodded. “We hope so.” There was a slight hesitancy in his words that puzzled me. It didn’t seem as though he thought Joel wouldn’t be good for Nicolas, but that Joel working with Mac wasn’t exactly what his family wanted him to do. It was only a hint, but it was one that left me uneasy.</p><p>I looked out over The Point and silently asked Gaia to help give me the right words for what I was about to say. “It must be a hard thing to think of, your nephew moving so far from you after taking care of him for so long.”</p><p>Devin smiled again. “Nik is a handful, but I love him. Joe will take good care of him, he’s a good father. I think havin’ full responsibility of the boy might keep him in this reality a bit longer.” He looked over at me then. “We were worried about him this last time; he’d never been gone so long, and with no word.”</p><p>I nodded, remembering how despondent my family had felt when Mac had died. At least we had known what had happened to him, while the Fenian’s could do nothing but wonder over the fate of their loved one. “I don’t think that Ta-… I don’t think that he was given much of a choice,” I said. “Just goes to prove that even with magick you can find yourself in situations you can’t get out of your own.”</p><p>Devin kept his eyes to the ground as he nodded and replied, “I know it’s not the magick you know, but it gets us by.”</p><p>I shrugged, not giving the difference in our magick’s much thought. “Magick is magick to me. I know that some mages look down their noses at sorcerers, but to me it seems wrong to discount someone just because they might not be able to make a bang as big as you can. Seems snobby to me.” I shifted my legs so that I was hugging my knees to my chest and looked over at Devin. “You have the gift then, too?” I asked, making sure that my voice sounded easy so that he understood that I was just making conversation, not plying him for answers.</p><p>“I’ve made the bargain, aye, most of the family has,” he confirmed as he nodded toward Nicolas. “The boy is itchin’ to make his own, but I’ve told him to wait until his da came back.” Devin slid a grin my way again and I found that I liked the way the light played in his dark eyes that held the same friendliness that Joel’s blue ones did. “It’s good to talk to a mage who doesn’t look down their nose at us.”</p><p>I looked at him, very interested in the conversation topic. “Underneath it all we’re only human. We all have a choice and free will to make the choices that are right according to Gaia.” I shifted slightly so that I could look at him straight on. “You mentioned a bargain… what is that exactly? I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I don’t know much about sorcerers.” I laughed to cover my lack of knowledge. “Nothing really, in fact. I only know Mac, but he’s new to the scene. Gwrhyr is his mystical… wolfie… guide, but he doesn’t tell me anything about what he can do now. You have to make a bargain? With whom?”</p><p>Devin looked at me as if he wondered how much he should tell me, and then said, “Most sorcerers don’t make bargains for their powers, or so I’m told, but our family always has. We arrange a geasa with the spirits. Each is different. I can’t say how your father got his powers. The wolf... he is a different, more magickal creature than anything else.”</p><p>I nodded in understanding as I glanced up at Nicolas, who appeared as if he was pretending to not be listening to us even as he moved closer, kicking stones over the edge of the cliff. “I see. Is it like a celebration then?” I asked Devin, knowing I needed to watch what I said.</p><p>Devin glanced at me, and then looked over at his nephew. “Actually, it’s a very private matter. The bargain is known only to very few.” He smiled then as his gaze returned to me, his eyes once again twinkling. “Look what happened when Delilah found out about Sampson’s.”</p><p>I chuckled at the reference, recalling some of the Bible stories from my childhood in the process. “Good point,” I told him with a nod. “So where do you live?” I asked, attempting to make small talk. I still wanted to ask about why Devin and his family didn’t seem to want Joel to work with Mac, but I figured that I really needed to work up to that kind of a question since I was just getting to know him better.</p><p>“The family lives north a ways, up in County Antrim,” Devin explained.</p><p>“It’s pretty there,” Nicolas added. “Prettier than here.”</p><p>“Prettier?” I asked in surprise as I turned my attention to the boy. “I’ve only been around Galway on my visits to my grandparents and I think it’s lovely here. It reminds me of my mom and dad’s farm in Maine. Do you ride horses, Nicolas?”</p><p>He nodded without looking my way and it was Devin who commented. “Nik has a horse at my house,” he replied. “Perhaps if Joel buys a place on this island, there will be room for him.”</p><p>I nodded in understanding. “My mom and dad have horses on their farm, too,” I told him, remembering the long rides I’d taken as a kid during hot summer days. I turned my attention to Nicolas and said, “Maybe we can go there sometime and ride, would you like that? I don’t see them very often now that I live in Salem and I miss riding.” My Grandparents didn’t have horses here in Ireland so the farm in Maine was the only place I could offer to take him.</p><p>“What kind of horses?” Nicolas asked, seeming a little interested.</p><p>I grinned, knowing that I at least had his attention for a little while. I really wanted the chance to get to know the ten-year-old, especially if Joel and I decided to give a relationship a try, and I wanted to know Nicolas without his dad pushing me on him.</p><p>“Well,” I began, “there’s King and Gentle Ben, who are Dad’s Belgians that he puts in parades. We also have a couple of Appaloosa’s, Rex and Sunny, that we let the neighbor kids come ride when they want, and Ginger is an Arabian that I used to show when I was in high school. She’s getting old, but she still has lots of spirit. What’s your horse’s name, Nicolas?”</p><p>“Math,” he answered without hesitation. “He was a great wizard.”</p><p>I knew from my history lessons with Jared that Math as a great wizard of Irish mythology and was Blodewydd’s uncle. “A wizard, huh?” I questioned sincerely as I glanced at Devin quickly and then back at the boy. “Then I should very much like to meet him one day. We magick folk need to stick together. How many hands is he?”</p><p>We talked about horses for a little while, and Nicolas, while reticent to do so, did open up to me a bit. Devin contributed to the conversation as well and by the end of our time at The Point I felt like I had established a good beginning of a friendship with Devin at least. I had a nice time getting to know the two of them a little better, but I was still waiting for the chance to talk to Joel. I was beginning to get the feeling that it wasn’t going to happen that day since his family seemed to be keeping a close eye on him and I tried not to be too disappointed about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Private Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joel and his family were persuaded by my Grandmother to stay for dinner before returning home. I was doing the dishes to help with the after dinner clean up when Joel approached me. “I was hoping you and I could talk for a moment before we left,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>I smiled at him and glanced quickly around the kitchen and found no one paying us any attention. “Of course. Did you want to go for a walk or something?”</p>
<p>Joel smiled back, his blue gaze holding mine steadily. “Yes, that would be fine.”</p>
<p>I nodded, suddenly feeling a little nervous about finally being alone with him as I led the way outside. I noticed that no one appeared to take note of our departure as I grabbed a jacket on the way out the door, so I breathed a sigh of relief as we started toward The Point.</p>
<p>We walked in silence until we arrived at the picket fence that surrounded the family cemetery. Joel paused there for a moment, looking toward the graves before moving on and I wondered what he was thinking about. I didn’t get a chance to ask him because he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“I talked to your parents before they left. Nik and I will be moving to the island next week.” He seemed a little uncomfortable, or uncertain, about something.</p>
<p>I stopped and turned to face him, studying his face silently for a minute and seeing the doubt in his blue eyes. “Why do you hesitate?” I asked in a low voice. “I thought Mac needed your help to fulfill his destiny.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Joel said firmly, no uncertainty in his tone now. “I think I know that better than anyone.” He glanced back toward the cemetery as if he were wondering about something. “I just...” he began as he returned his gaze to me again. “I don’t want to frighten you away, Corrine.”</p>
<p>“Joel,” I began, not sure how to continue. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why don’t you just talk to me and tell me what’s going through your head?” I stepped closer to him and put my hand on his sleeve. “Contrary to what others may think, I can handle something more stressful than washing dishes. Just talk to me.”</p>
<p>He put his hand over mine and the warm touch of his skin was comforting. “I know I came on a little strong in the dream world,” he started. “I don’t want you to think that I’m going to camp out on your doorstep until you notice me.”</p>
<p>I laughed a little and looked away from him shyly for a second before returning my gaze to his again. “You didn’t come off strong, but it was kind of weird that you seemed to know me. How is that?”</p>
<p>Joel dropped his gaze to where my hand rested against his arm. “Two things, really. I’ve dreamed about you.” He looked into my eyes intently, then back down as if he worried about my reaction. “I’ve the sight, to some extent,” he explained as his eyes jumped back to mine again. “I see some things, possibilities. I’m sorry if I offended you.”</p>
<p>I squeezed his arm slightly and took another step closer. “You didn’t offend me, Joel,” I whispered. “You did quite the opposite actually.” I hesitated slightly while I glanced away to clear my throat.</p>
<p>“You made me trust you,” I explained, meeting his gaze again. “That’s not such an extraordinary thing, except that I haven’t trusted easily lately. Mac’s death and Eliza’s subsequent hiding has been…” I shrugged, “well, hard is the easiest word. People that I consider friends, I have to lie to now or not tell the truth about what’s going on in my life. So, when we met that night in the forest… I don’t know how to explain it. Something clicked, and I knew that I could trust you. That you wouldn’t hurt me.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and nervously tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to go on like that.”</p>
<p>“Mac’s death?” Joel asked with a puzzled look, then glanced over at the cemetery and murmured knowingly, “That’s what it was. I wasn’t sure, but I knew there was something.” He turned back to me and added, “Of course I won’t hurt you, Corrine. I like you a great deal, and there are possibilities…” He paused a moment, like he needed to back up, then he added, “Hell, I don’t even know if you have a boyfriend.”</p>
<p>I laughed slightly, nervously, and looked down at the ground shyly. “No, I’m not seeing anyone right now.” Then I looked up at Joel again and felt the tug of doubt in my stomach. “Why don’t you tell me what you do know, and we can go from there? I can fill in the holes and we can have a chance to… I don’t know, see what happens?” I couldn’t explain why, but I felt a familiarity with him that scared and thrilled me at the same time. I felt comfortable with him. Being close to him and touching him was like second nature even though I had only known him for two days.</p>
<p>“I know that you have tasted magick,” Joel said, his voice low as it began to weave a spell of comfort about me, making me want to fall into his arms. “That you are Macalister’s daughter, and that you are beautiful.” He reached up then and smoothed some of my hair behind my ear and I loved how caring the gesture was. “I know that someone was afraid of your magick,” he continued, his voice still low. “I won’t be, Corrine.”</p>
<p>I blinked in utter surprise. Whoa, that last comment hit close to home and was entirely too near to what had happened between Brian and me. I knew that I looked visibly shaken by what Joel had said and my heart began to flutter. Joel had been so right about how things had ended with Brian. It was almost as if he had been reading my mind in the first place.</p>
<p>I pressed my face closer to his hand and found comfort in the warmth of his skin. But just because he claimed not to be afraid of my magick didn’t mean that things couldn’t turn out the same way between Joel and me.</p>
<p>“You seem to know the right things to say,” I told him, looking up to meet his gaze. “But can you tell me honestly that me being a mage means nothing to you? I talked to your brother earlier today and at the beginning of our conversation he was expecting me to judge him until I set him straight.” I hesitantly lifted my hand so that I could lay my palm on Joel’s chest. “I don’t care what you are, but will others? I sense the hesitation in your family and mine concerning Mac, but I don’t understand it.”</p>
<p>Joel smiled a little at my questions and brushed his thumb across my bottom lip, nearly making me forget what we were talking about in the first place because of the close contact. “You’re a mage, I’m a sorcerer,” he said with a shrug. “We may not have the same brand of magick, but it’s still magick. I think many magi don’t fully understand that, it could be where some of the prejudices come from. You’d have to ask another mage why they don’t approve of us doing magick.”</p>
<p>Joel stepped back slightly then and took my hand in his to start walking down the path again. “Why would it bother me for you to be what you are? I know what’s real in this world, and your magick will help protect you from it, better than mine in many ways,” he said, looking over at me as we walked. “I see our magick’s as two sides of the same coin. If I feared yours, I would have to fear my own.”</p>
<p>I didn’t say anything for a while as we walked, liking the feel of my hand in his and mulling over what he said. “I’m sorry that I went off like I did,” I said finally after a minute. “I guess you could call it a case of once bitten, twice shy.”</p>
<p>I looked down at the ground as we went, not sure if I wanted to say more, but deciding that I wanted to be honest about my reservations. “I hurt Brian a great deal by the end of our relationship. I don’t think that I would say that he was afraid of my magick, but he definitely had issues with it. After Mac died, Brian seemed to realize how dangerous my life could be. He wants someone to have kids with, to grow old with. He didn’t think I could be that for him unless I stopped studying magick. Stopped being what I was. In the end, we parted ways and I hope that Gaia brings him someone who will make him happy. We’re still friends, in a way.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that he didn’t understand,” Joel said. “Nik wasn’t exactly planned, but I wouldn’t undo the circumstances that led to him. I love my son. Someday I want more children, and I pray the gods see fit to give them magick, whether it’s what I’ve been blessed with, or another kind of magick.” He looked down at me as we walked, his intense gaze watching me closely. “Life is dangerous. I don’t want to live my life so afraid of losing something that I won’t try to have it. People die every day, magick or not.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’ve learned in the past year as well,” I confessed as I looked over up at him. “I’m not afraid to live my life, or to do what I need to in order to be happy. My family may think that they need to shelter me, but I’m not going to let them hold me back if I find something that I want.”</p>
<p>We were silent after that. I looked over the landscape, pretending to watch where I was going as I tried to figure out how to say what I was thinking. “Nik surprised me a little,” I confess finally. “But he’s a terrific kid. I think he missed you a lot and I’m glad you’re taking him with you to the island.” I chuckled then as I remembered the conversation I had a few hours ago with the boy. “I told him that I would take him to my parent’s farm in Maine to ride horses. He seemed intrigued by the idea; even though he told me that Larne Town is prettier than Galway. I think he was trying to be tough.”</p>
<p>Joel chuckled slightly as well, and then he turned serious again. “He’s had a lot of disappointments in his life. I’m hoping that living with me will ease some of the pain he’s had.” He paused for a moment, and then he commented, “You said something I’m not sure I understand. Your parents live in Maine? I thought the island was off of Virginia?”</p>
<p>I glanced over at him and smiled. “Sorry, I forgot that you didn’t know. I’m adopted. Mac and Eliza are my birth parents, and yes, they live on an island off the coast of Virginia. But my Mom and Dad own a farm in Maine where I was raised.” I frowned slightly as I thought about the state of my family. “It’s a different situation. I tell you what, let’s back up a little and you tell me what you know about Mac and Eliza. It all starts with them, and I don’t want to confuse you further.”</p>
<p>Joel frowned slightly as well, and I found that I loved the way his forehead lined when he did so. “Well,” he began. “I don’t want you to divulge family secrets, but I feel like there’s something I’m missing, with both Macalister and Elizabeth. I know you said something about him coming back from the dead, but there’s something different about her I can’t quite put my finger on.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, boy,</em> I thought to myself, not sure how to proceed. I glanced up at him and asked, “What do you know about vampires?”</p>
<p>“Vampires?” he asked, frowning deeper this time. “Not a lot. Teeth and blood, mostly.”</p>
<p>I looked in front of me for a moment and wondered how mad Mac would be for what I was about to say. “I’m about to break a cardinal rule with what I’m about to tell you, but I guess if you are to help Mac you need to know the whole story and I don’t know how open either of them will be. Up until about a year and a half ago Mac was a vampire.”</p>
<p>Joel stopped and looked down at me as if he had been expecting me to be joking. When he realized that I was serious, though, he asked in a surprised tone, “Did your family cure him in some way?”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “No. There was nothing that they could do. Mac was born a mage, like most of the family. He grew up here in Galway and went to America in the 70’s, I think, where he met up with my uncle, Glenn, who had put together a group of hunters in Baltimore that were going after the vampires of the city,” I explained, a noticeable tone of dislike in my tone.</p>
<p>I knew that it had to be obvious to Joel that I didn’t like what Mac and the others had done, but I didn’t take the time to explain why as I continued the abridged version of the story. “That’s where he and Eliza met and fell in love. They had just moved in together when the vampires decided to retaliate one night. All the members of the group were hit and most of them were killed. Mac was made a vampire and the blood from his sire wiped his memory. He had no recollection of his life before being changed. Eliza believed that he was dead and she went into hiding, finding out in the process that she was pregnant with me.”</p>
<p>I fell silent for a few seconds, remembering what little Eliza had told me. “She didn’t have any money. No job. She was alone and going to have a baby. When the opportunity came to go to my parent’s farm, she went. And when she found out that they couldn’t have kids, it became a mutual understanding that they would adopt me. I grew up with Eliza. She was like a sister to me, my best friend.”</p>
<p>“She looks young enough to be your sister,” Joel commented. I could still see questions in his eyes, but I knew I would never tell him everything about Eliza. Not yet. He needed to know about Mac in order to teach him, but at the moment, Eliza’s history was unnecessary.</p>
<p>We walked quietly for a bit, giving Joel an opportunity to let my story sink in. When I glanced at him, I was glad to see the sympathetic look he in his gaze. “Eliza ended up moving to Salem, Massachusetts and found Mac there, about three years ago,” I continued. “He didn’t remember her, but luckily their love for each other remained. They got back together and through their relationship he started to remember parts of his past.”</p>
<p>It was agonizing to recall what happened next. “Things were great until the Christmas before last. They had to go to Europe, but I didn’t find out why until after they were there.” I paused for a moment before saying, “They were hunting a demon and it killed Mac.”</p>
<p>I glanced over at Joel again and I knew that my expression was a sad one. “It was horrible. Eliza shut down. I’ve never seen her do that. I didn’t know what to do most of the time except to just be with her.”</p>
<p>“They seem very close,” Joel commented. “I imagine it must have been difficult for her.”</p>
<p>My eyes dropped down at the ground again as I nodded and tried to block away my memories of the hurt we had all suffered during that time. “Then I got a call one day from my Grandfather that said he wanted me to come to Ireland right away. Apparently Siofra had done a spell when she was younger to keep Mac and Uncle Angus safe, but it only worked when both of them were dead. Uncle Angus had been killed years ago, during a fight, but Mac was technically still alive because he was a vampire. Anyway, with both of them in the hereafter together, the spell was activated, and they came back. I don’t know how it all happened, but I’m glad it did. He’s a sorcerer now and trying to find out what he’s supposed to do next.” I looked at Joel again and smiled. “Enter you.”</p>
<p>“Except he doesn’t believe in destiny,” Joel pointed out wryly. “Looks like I have my work cut out for me.”</p>
<p>I continued to smile at Joel, knowing that I had to stress the fact that he couldn’t give up on Mac, regardless of how rough around the edges he was sometimes. “Mac will do what he needs to,” I told Joel, hoping that he understood what I was trying to explain. “I have no doubt there. Just don’t tell them what I’ve said. There’s more to the story, but I don’t want to bore you with details.”</p>
<p>I loved how tenderly Joel looked at me as we continued to walk along the path. “I doubt you could bore me, Corrine. I do feel honored that you’ve confided in me as you have, and I’ll hold your confidences close.” He glanced over at me then in a way that made me want to desperately know what he was thinking. “And I won’t ask you what it is about Elizabeth that hits me so strangely since you don’t seem to want to tell me.”</p>
<p>I stopped then and reached out to put the palm of my hand on his cheek so that I was sure that he was looking at me. “It’s not that I want to keep anything from you,” I confessed. “But Eliza’s story is hers to give, not mine. I’ve given too much of Mac’s away already, but there was no way I could give you the entire story without sharing those details.”</p>
<p>Joel nodded in understanding and lifted his hand to wrap his fingers around my wrist. “I understand. You really don’t know me.” He smiled at me again in a way that made my stomach go warm. “As interesting as it’s been, I didn’t ask you to walk with me, so we could discuss your da.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I smiled back at Joel and raised a brow questioningly. “Really? I’m glad to hear that,” I told him, a touch of mirth lingering in my voice.</p>
<p>Joel ran his gaze over my entire face as he took my hand loosely in his. “We both behaved a certain way in the dream world, Corrine,” he began. “While you claim to take no offense, I-I suppose I would like to know if you would be interested in going out with me some evening.”</p>
<p>I felt my smile widen slowly and after a moment I nodded, glee singing in my heart. “I would like that very much,” I replied, trying to not sound breathless.</p>
<p>Joel grinned, looking years younger as he did so. “Good.” His face went serious again as he looked down at me. “I’ll be visiting with my parents for a week or so before going to the island. Do you visit your parents often?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been going at least one weekend a month since Mac came back,” I explained, wondering what he might suggest in the form of a date. “I know you’ve been gone from this world for a while, so what do you want to do?”</p>
<p>Joel hesitated slightly. “I hate to ask you to wait until we get settled in on the island, but I think I have to. The change will be a difficult one for Nik, I think. Perhaps when you visit the island we could travel to the mainland for dinner?”</p>
<p>I smiled at him again and lifted a hand to stop any further argument. “No, your first concern should be with your son,” I told him. “You’ve been away from him for a long time and I got the impression that it was really hard for Nicolas. He’s at an age where every little thing you do is going to be dissected in his head because he’s looking for a way to make you show that you love him. Trust me; I know how trying it’s going to be for you.” I rolled my eyes and smiled widely, “Gaia knows that I did the same thing to Eliza when I was young.” I then reached out and put my hand on his arm again and added, “Dinner on the mainland after you settle in would be wonderful. I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that very much,” he said with a partially relieved smile. “Now I think I’ve taken up enough of your time. If I’m gone much longer, Nik may think I’ve gone worldwalking again.” He tensed slightly at that and looked back toward the house.</p>
<p>I felt my brow crease when he tensed and I looked toward the house myself as I tightened my hold on his arm. “What is it? Is someone coming?” I reached out with magick to sense if someone was about, but only felt animals in the woods.</p>
<p>Joel shook his head mutely. “No, I’m just worried about Nik. I’ve been gone a long time, and from what Devin says, Cathryn hasn’t been around much either.”</p>
<p>I felt myself relax slightly as I turned my gaze to him. “Is that his mother?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Joel’s voice sounded so tired that I found myself wanting to reach out to him to sooth him, but I stopped myself. “We should probably go back,” he said then, yet he made no move to do so.</p>
<p>I reached out then to touch his face again and smiled at him warmly. “I know that right now you have a great deal on your mind, but I want you to know that I’m here if you want to talk. Need to talk. Anytime. Okay?”</p>
<p>Joel made an attempt at a slightly sad smile and I felt like he was giving me the world. “I appreciate that, Corrine,” he said. “It is going to take some time to get used to this world again.” He took my hand gently in his and started walking back toward the farmhouse. “Tell me about yourself,” he said.</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Well, there’s not that much to tell, I guess. I live in Salem and I’m taking classes in Boston.”</p>
<p>Joel chuckled slightly. “I’m sure there’s a lot more than that. Is your mentor one of the family?”</p>
<p>I shook my head, wondering how much he knew of the mage world. “No. Jared Smith is my mentor and one of the hunters that survived that night in Baltimore when Mac was embraced. He stopped hunting after that and moved to Salem.” I smiled at the thought of the man who had turned out to be a good friend, as well as a mentor, and who pushed me to work hard for him.</p>
<p>I continued. “He is the High Priest of a coven that I am now a member of. My family has started to take a more active part in my training, but Jared is still my mentor. My best friend is a mage as well, but she is Verbena. We are splitting Traditions and learning each other’s.”</p>
<p>Joel listened to all that I had to say in a way that made me feel as if he was shutting out the rest of the world. I had to admit that it was a nice feeling. “Sounds very... complicated,” he commented. “I learned most of what I know from my family.”</p>
<p>I glanced over at him while we walked, and I couldn’t help but realize how much I wanted to know everything about him and to have him know everything about me. “Are you close with your family?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I was,” he admitted as he looked down at me. “I hope to be again. I didn’t intend to be gone as long as I was. I’m sure once things settle down everything will be all right again.”</p>
<p>I agreed. “Have you had a chance to tell them about everything that happened? I’m sure they’ll be more understanding once they know it wasn’t your fault you were gone for so long.”</p>
<p>“I talked to them on the phone for an hour or so last night. We’ll talk about it more when we get home.” I could hear the wistful way he said the word home and I tried to imagine being gone from my family for as long as he had.</p>
<p>I tugged his hand playfully and grinned at him. “Are you happy to be home?” I asked, wanting to turn the conversation to more neutral topics. I glanced ahead of us and saw that we were nearing the house and I didn’t want my time with Joel to end so quickly.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to be away from Taeynd,” he answered with a sigh. “And yes, I am happy to be home.”</p>
<p>Before we got much closer to the house, I stopped Joel and turned him so that we were facing each other, but still not visible to anyone inside. “There’s something I want to tell you before we go inside,” I told him. I could hear the hesitancy in my breathless voice, but that didn’t stop me from looking up at him boldly. “Welcome home,” I said as I leaned toward him and caught his mouth in what I hoped was more than a chaste kiss.</p>
<p>Joel responded as I hoped he would when he gathered me close to him, his arms around my waist. His mouth was warm and confident as his lips pressed to mine in a kiss that was good enough to make my knees buckle from underneath me, leaving me no choice but to lean against him as it continued.</p>
<p>I may have been the one who started the kiss, but I held back from pushing Joel too fast, too soon, and I let him steer where we went from there. His lips made me forget about the rest of the world as they moved against mine, but it ended much too quickly for my taste and I clung to him as he pulled away.</p>
<p>Thankfully he held me upright after he broke the kiss, which was a good thing since I couldn’t stand on my own. We were both breathing hard and I couldn’t help thinking that I had never been kissed like that in my whole life. I wanted more.</p>
<p>Once I was able to breathe again I looked up at him and with a shy smile said, “I know that you’ll be busy with your family and all, but if you want, I could leave you my number…”</p>
<p>Joel looked down at me and I realized that we were still pressed closely together, but for some reason I didn’t feel too self-conscious about it. “I can’t guarantee I’ll have time to call, but I would like your number, Corrinemackenzie,” he said. He had a warm look in his eyes that made my knees feel like they wanted to buckle again, but I braced myself with my hands on his shoulders and managed to stay upright on my own.</p>
<p>I smiled at Joel again, and then glanced toward the house. “We should get back inside,” I said, not wanting to move because that would mean my time with him was almost over. “I need to go home soon, and your family might be wondering where you are. I have a paper to finish for class and I need to check in with Jared.” I knew that I sounded like going inside was the last thing I wanted to do, and I hoped that I didn’t sound like I was clinging.</p>
<p>Joel smiled back and took my hand as we started back toward the house again. “I don’t want to go either,” he confessed. “But there are things I have to take care of. I will call you and let you know when Nik and I will be on the island.” He frowned a little then and finished, “We’ll probably have to fly.”</p>
<p>I laughed out loud at his words. “Is the prospect so distasteful to you?” I teased. “I’ll admit that I’m a bit spoiled by the portal that Glenn installed in my apartment, but I still like to fly and take long drives in the country. Can’t you just ‘wink’ where you want to go?”</p>
<p>“I can ‘blink’,” he corrected with a smile, “but there are some limitations. Can’t get over the ocean, it’s a bit far. Never much liked flying, unless I was on a Pegasus or dragon.”</p>
<p>Now it was my turn to look at him like I thought he was joking. “Dragon?” I asked. Especially after the visit to Chenasar, I knew that mythical creatures existed, at least in other worlds, but I hadn’t had much exposure to them.</p>
<p>“Im-ryn like Os-tur will allow people to ride them, as will other species of dragons on Chenasar,” he explained. “Other realities have dragons, too.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen a dragon before, except in storybooks. Pegasus, too, huh?” I had no reason to not believe him, but I knew that it was obvious that the idea was a different one to me.</p>
<p>“If we’d had time, there were many things I could have shown you,” he said as he glanced over at me, his voice a little sad. “Perhaps someday we can return there.”</p>
<p>I looked at Joel lovingly and took his hand in both of mine. “I’d like that a great deal. Maybe we could take Nicolas, too, so he can understand what happened better.” I was thinking to myself that I would really like to understand better what happened to him there, but I knew the subject was too raw and that we had plenty of time to talk about it later.</p>
<p>Joel laughed wryly, and I found that I liked the sound a great deal. “I’m not sure I want him to understand how stupid I was. He has a low enough opinion of me as it is.”</p>
<p>I turned to Joel and eyed him disapprovingly. “I’m not sure what happened myself, but I doubt that you were stupid in the situation, Joel. I know that one day we’ll talk about it, so don’t think that I’m asking now, but I don’t want you saying that Nicolas will think less of you. He loves you. I know I just met him today, but I know that he does. Don’t set yourself up for a fall that isn’t coming.”</p>
<p>“You could be right,” he conceded. “But I’d still not have him know until he’s older and can better understand the situation.”</p>
<p>I figured that ultimately Joel knew what was best for his own son; and that I was just trying to make him feel better. We had reached the house, so I didn’t say anything else as we entered and left our coats on the pegs that lined the wall just inside.</p>
<p>No one said anything about us being out together, but Nicolas had noticed, and his reaction was one of interest, but not necessarily of the good variety. Because of my experiences with Eliza, I understood all too well that the boy would resent anyone who would take away time with his father right now, so I knew that I would have to be very careful in establishing a relationship with him. Joel’s sister, Skye, noticed that we’d been out together as well, but her interest seemed to be a great deal more positive than her nephews had been.</p>
<p>Shortly after our return, the Fenian family said their goodbyes, saying they needed to get home for chores. Joel managed to get a private moment with me as everyone said their farewells. He repeated quietly that he would let me know when he and Nicolas would arrive at the island and I made sure that he had the number to my apartment as well as the one to my cell phone. They all ‘blinked’ out of sight in what seemed like an order of sorts. Joel’s parents went first, followed by Joel, who put his arm around Nicolas, then Skye, and finally Devin. It was kind of strange to watch them go because I felt no magick as they went. One second they were there, the next they were gone.</p>
<p>After they left my Grandmother asked if I had a nice walk with Joel.</p>
<p>I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. “Yes. Joel and I finally got a real chance to talk in person. He’s a nice man,” I said, trying to keep my voice even. I didn’t know why, but I was embarrassed by my Grandmother’s question and I moved off to make a cup of tea.</p>
<p>“It’s a good family,” she commented as I poured water into two cups then handed her one.</p>
<p>I decided for the moment that I wouldn’t ask anything about Joel or his family. I figured that my inquiries would only confirm that I was interested in him and right now I wanted to keep my feelings to myself. I knew that Nicolas was going to be a big hurdle in a relationship between Joel and myself, but I also knew that I was genuinely interested in getting to know the boy as much as I interested in his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confiding in Samantha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got back to my apartment around five o’clock Salem time and called Jared to check in with him. I wanted to ask about his view on sorcerers, plus we needed to go over the information he wanted me to work on after our last session together. He agreed to come over to my apartment the next day so that we could spend a few hours together.</p>
<p>After that I called my friend Samantha McLean to ask if she was going to be busy later. She suggested that I come over whenever I was ready, and I could help her put her daughter, Malak, to bed. Samantha was married to the bestselling horror writer, AJ McLean, and she told me that he was busy working on his next project, so she was feeling at loose ends and could use the company.</p>
<p>I agreed to the visit and after the baby was safely tucked in bed we got comfortable on the couch to talk. “What do you know about sorcerers?” I asked finally.</p>
<p>Samantha shrugged, her blue eyes thoughtful. “I don’t know, not much. They call what they do magick, but it’s not real.”</p>
<p>Her response caused me to frown slightly. “Why do you say it isn’t real?” I asked. “What makes magick, magick, in your eyes?”</p>
<p>It was Samantha’s turn now to look at me in surprise. “I don’t know,” she answered with a small shrug, causing a lock of her short, black hair to fall onto her forehead. “I don’t know any sorcerers, I just heard a couple of people in the coven talking about it. Did you meet one?”</p>
<p>I nodded, trying nod to grin like an idiot. “Yes. He’s amazing.”</p>
<p>Samantha eyed me sideways, a wide grin spreading across her features. “Hmm... tall, dark and handsome?” she teased.</p>
<p>I felt the heat creep up my cheeks and I knew that I looked embarrassed. “You could say that. I... you may not want me to discuss this with you given the fact that Brian is your cousin, but I’m not sure who to go to with this.”</p>
<p>Samantha’s expression turned serious as she studied me for a second. “Corrine, as much as I wanted you and Brian to work out, it’s okay with me that it didn’t. He has a big problem with the magick thing. Hell, he keeps trying to convince me to give it up. If you’ve found someone else that you’re interested in, I think that’s great! Now, tell me all about him,” she ordered with a wide smile.</p>
<p>Here’s where things got a whole lot sticky. I took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to say. Samantha was my closest friend in Salem, but her sister-in-law was a vampire who knew Mac when he was one, as well. None of the vampires knew that he had come back from the dead because if they did they would want him back for study. They were still looking for Eliza after all. There was no way that I could tell Samantha the whole story without worrying that it would somehow get back to them.</p>
<p>“His name is Joel,” I started. “I just met him, but I don’t know, there’s something there, you know? He is a sorcerer, but I don’t care about that. He’s from Ireland, my grandparents know his family, but they aren’t close friends or anything.” I paused and looked at her for a moment before confessing in a rush, “I felt something special the moment we met.”</p>
<p>Samantha smiled approvingly, and I could feel her excitement growing. “You have to tell me all about it. Where did you meet? When you were gone this weekend? Did you go to Ireland? I want to know everything.”</p>
<p>I smiled at her again as I thought about which one of her many questions to answer first. “Yes, I kind of met him this weekend.” I twisted my body on the couch so that I now faced her fully and put the glass I had been holding on the coffee table. “Okay, let me back up a little. I had a dream last week. I was in a different world, walking along these cliffs, when I saw this circle of stones in a forest with huge trees. I went to see what was happening and Jorl stepped out from behind a tree and stopped me. We talked, and I knew that I was in his dream. It wasn’t intentional or anything. I just ended up there.”</p>
<p>I didn’t wait for a response from my friend, just continued with the store. “Anyhow, through that conversation I found out that he was being held in this alternate world against his will. Siofra and Glenn dreamed of him, too, and so we set about finding out how to get there. And we did, Sam!! We traveled to this other world where women wore long, beautiful dresses and men fought with swords and guns! It was amazing. It was hard, but we managed to free him and get back here in a couple of days.”</p>
<p>I knew my words came in a rush of excitement, but I sobered a great deal when I finished the tale. “They tortured Joel just before we got to him. He was in bad shape, but I was able to heal him, and we got home okay.”</p>
<p>Samantha had been quiet the entire time I’d talked and before she had a chance to speak I finished, “He’s older than I am. He’s in his 30’s, I think, but I’m not sure. But he’s compassionate and you can see his heart in his eyes.” I looked down at my hands in my lap in embarrassment. “He’s really handsome, too.”</p>
<p>“Wow, just the three of you went?” Samantha asked when I finally stopped talking. “Sounds very dangerous. You should have taken more people with you, Corrine. I know that your aunt and uncle are very experienced, but someone really could have gotten hurt.” She smiled then and leaned forward. “But he’s handsome you said? His age doesn’t matter, really, as long as yours doesn’t bother him. Is he okay now?”</p>
<p>I nodded, knowing that I must have looked a little guilty because it wasn’t just Glenn, Siofra and I that had gone to Chenasar, but I couldn’t tell her the whole truth and risk word getting to the wrong people. “He’s fine,” I assured my friend. “It wasn’t just the three of us. Eliza was there as well.”</p>
<p>I figured that it would be okay to tell Samantha that much. She knew that I was still in contact with my birth mother, even though she didn’t know where she was, so I felt secure enough to confess that much.</p>
<p>“He has a son,” I continued, wanting to stay away from the topic of Eliza as much as possible. “His name is Nicolas and he’s ten. He’s a cute little boy, but Joel’s been gone for two years. Nicolas is going to be putting him through the paces to get into his good graces again. I can feel it.” I paused thoughtfully, then added, “Joel’s age doesn’t bother me at all. I don’t even think about it, but I know that others will. Like the family.” I brightened a bit before saying, “He’s spending a week with his family and then he’s going to call me.”</p>
<p>Samantha didn’t bother to hide her enthusiasm about the situation. “That’s very exciting,” she said with a happy smile. “I can tell that you like him, Corrine.” She reached out to touch my hand with her fingers. “I’m glad everything worked out and you got him back safely. I hope things go well for you, especially with the boy. I’d like to meet them both, when things progress that far,” she finished with a grin. “Is Eliza doing well then? I worry about her sometimes, being all alone.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Eliza’s fine. I worried about her in the beginning as well, but she’s doing a lot better now. She’s busy and I visit her as often as I can. What I am worried about is her getting all ‘mommy’ on me.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear she’s doing so well,” Samantha replied as she chuckled over my ‘mommy’ comment. “I hope she doesn’t let losing Mac control the rest of her life. She needs a big house somewhere with lots of kids.”</p>
<p>I smiled, still not really wanting to talk about Eliza because I didn’t like not sharing everything with my friend. “I really think she’s okay.”</p>
<p>I attempted to change the subject by asking about AJ’s current writing project. Samantha’s eyes turned soft when the conversation turned to her husband and she told me that the new book was about werewolves that hunted vampires. It sounds really interesting and I couldn’t wait to see what the outcome would be. AJ wasn’t supernatural himself, but when you lived with someone who was, you got an education. I wondered how much thinly veiled truth would wind up in his story.</p>
<p>I ended up staying for about an hour or so after that and Samantha asked more questions about Joel and where I thought the relationship might lead. I answered her questions, being careful to avoid mentioning Mac, Eliza or the fact that Joel was moving to the island in a week. I gave her the impression that when we did see each other it would be in Ireland. That would have to do for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Overseas Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke the next morning feeling restless and edgy. My dreams had been filled with visions of Eliza hurt and surrounded by blood. I didn’t remember most of the details, only vague impressions of how she got that way, which was so different than most of my dreams lately. I wrote what details I could recall in my journal and wondered what the dream meant.</p><p>I considered that maybe the dream was a direct result of having seen Eliza hurt for the first time in Chenasar, when we rescued her and the others. Regardless, the uneasy feelings from the dream left me wanting to talk to her, just to be sure she was okay. She answered on the third ring. “How are you feeling?” I asked brightly after our customary hellos. “Any morning sickness?”</p><p>“Bite your tongue,” she retorted irritably. “If I am pregnant, IF, mind you, then it’d be only by days, and I sure as hell don’t want to be coddled through the next nine months.”</p><p>Eliza’s instant irritation caused me to laugh, helping to take the edge off from the feelings I’d woken up with. “Glad to know you’re feeling yourself again,” I told her. “And don’t worry, I won’t coddle you. I’m already thinking about buying stuff for the nursery though. Do you have an appointment yet?”</p><p>“For some reason, I can’t seem to convince Mac that seeing your Grandmother would be much better than being poked over by some quack,” she informed me curtly. “I’ve got an appointment for Friday, but I’m hoping to talk him out of it.”</p><p>“I can’t say that I understand his insistence over the issue, but I’m sure that he has your best interest at heart,” I told her. “Is he going to go with you or did you want me to come?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s going with me, like it or not,” she shot back, and I had to hold back my laughter. “If I gotta turn the doctor’s mind from asking questions I don’t want to answer, he’s gonna stand there and watch. Help me, if he can.” She huffed in exasperation. “Damn, he’s so unreasonable sometimes.”</p><p>That comment caused me to laugh again and this time I didn’t hold it back. “But you love him and that’s all that matters, right?” I asked.</p><p>“I could have done without you pointing that out to me,” she said, finally easing up a bit. “We’re together, we can deal with everything else. How’s everything back home?”</p><p>“Fine,” I informed her. “I left the farm around five my time here. I went over to see Sam last night. She asked about you, said she’s worried about you being all alone. I told her that you were doing much better.”</p><p>Eliza was quiet for a moment and I hoped she wasn’t going to say something about me leaving Salem again. “I’m sorry that she worries, but it would be much better if she just forgot about me.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at how black and white she could be at times. “That’s not likely to happen,” I pointed out. “She has reassured me, though, that she would never tell Brenda anything she might know about you. I trust her. I doubt that Brenda would do anything to hurt her since she’s Rafe’s sister and she tends to dote on him.” I thought about it for a minute and added, “I’m kind of surprised that I haven’t seen her much.”</p><p>“I’m just glad that you haven’t,” Eliza replied in a tight voice. “Maybe they’ve forgotten about me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure they’ve forgotten all about you,” I replied dryly, knowing that she didn’t believe that any more than I did.</p><p>“We can hope,” she said quietly, then changed the subject. “How’d dinner go last night? Anything interesting happen?”</p><p>“Dinner was fine. Grandfather was telling some stories about Mac and the others when they were young. It was funny. I have lots of new ammunition to use on him,” I told her with a grin.</p><p>I heard Eliza chuckle on the other end of the line. “Hmm... You’ll have to tell me all of them some time. How about dinner on Friday, or breakfast on Saturday? Or both? That way we can tell you all about the doctor whose mind we had to warp,” she suggested, her voice full of angst.</p><p>Since I only had classes on Tuesday and Thursday, Friday was wide open for me except for any homework I had to do. “Sounds great to me,” I told Eliza. “What do you want to eat? I’ll bring the fixings and we’ll celebrate.”</p><p>I could hear the smile in her voice. “That sounds great. I don’t care what we have, and I can pick up the fixings here. There’s a great little shop downtown.”</p><p>I wasn’t about to tell her that I didn’t want her to put herself out since she was pregnant. But she would probably get testy and accuse me of coddling her. “How about this, give me a day or two to think about what to have and I’ll see what my schedule looks like. I have a test Thursday and it’s going to be a killer. I think I’m prepared for it, but you know what they say about best laid plans…”</p><p>Eliza laughed a little at that and we decided to wait to see who would do the shopping. By the time I hung up with her, I felt better and the memories of the dream I’d had were nearly gone.</p><p>*****</p><p>Jared and I met on Monday as planned and I found myself telling him the same abridged version of my travels to Chenasar that I had told Samantha. I wasn’t ready for his stern response when he scolded that I had taken a great risk and he told me that he wanted me to start applying myself more to my magickal studies.</p><p>“You could have been hurt,” he insisted, his tone less than pleased. “And it’s my job to make sure you know how to handle yourself.”</p><p>I was taken aback by his concern, but I promised to work harder. Jared seemed pacified by my promise and began to immediately pile on the work, saying that we would need to meet more often, which included getting together on Sunday. He was effectively blowing my plans of staying on the island for the weekend, but I wasn’t going to try to talk him out of it so soon after promising to work harder. I had plenty of time to spend with Joel if this thing between us worked out, but my studies needed to be a priority.</p><p>With a better grasp of what my week looked like, I called Eliza on Wednesday to discuss shopping. With a slight touch of satisfaction to her tone, she informed me that she had managed to talk Mac out of actually seeing a doctor like he had been so adamant about. As I’d already suspected, there had been a good reason behind him insisting she see a doctor and that was to create a cover story for the human townspeople who would expect to hear stories about doctor visits as her pregnancy progressed. The new plan would be that I would come to the island early Friday morning, so she and I could go shopping together on the mainland, thus creating a time that would become a fake doctor’s appointment. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself.</p><p>After hanging up with Eliza, my thoughts turned to Joel and I wondered if he was going to have time to call me. He was never far from my thoughts as I worked on class work or the additional exercises that Jared had given me to do each day. But it had been three days since I’d last talked to him and I found myself wondering more often than not what he was doing at home with his family.</p><p>I was taking a break from studying Thursday morning to bake some cookies to take to the island that weekend. I had stayed up late the night before studying for my big test that afternoon and I was of the opinion that if I didn’t know the material by that point, I wasn’t going to. I felt comfortable that I would do well and was just filling an empty cookie sheet with globs of raw dough when the phone rang. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after nine and I wondered if it was Samantha. “Hello?”</p><p>“Corrine?” a deep, male voice asked. “It’s Joel.”</p><p>My heart skipped a beat as a smile spread on my lips and I found myself clearing my throat nervously. “Hey, how are you?”</p><p>“Better,” he answered. “It’s amazing what a little time at home can do for you. How are you?”</p><p>“Fine. I’ve got a huge test tonight, but I think I know what I’m doing. What about you? Getting ready for the big move?”</p><p>I heard him chuckle a little on the other end of the line and I was relieved that we had a decent overseas connection. “Nearly. We’ll be leaving Friday and spending a night in New York,” he explained. “A boy’s night out. Nik wants to see the Big Apple.”</p><p>I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and checked my timer to make sure I didn’t burn the cookies that were already in the oven. “Sounds like fun. You guys be careful and don’t have too much fun,” I laughed slightly. “I’m going to the island myself tomorrow to stay at least the night, so I should be there when you guys arrive. Is Mac picking you up somewhere?”</p><p>“No, I’ve arranged to buy a car in Virginia Beach. It’s supposed to be waiting for us at the airport. Shouldn’t be too hard to get to the island from there.” He paused for a moment before adding, “I’m glad you’ll be there.”</p><p>I smiled at his words as I went back to dropping dough on the cookie sheet. “Me, too. The week has gone by rather quickly, but I was hoping that you would call before the weekend.”</p><p>“We’ve been very busy, or I would have called sooner. I wanted to call before we left this afternoon. We’re going into Dublin.”</p><p>“Oh, sounds like fun,” I said as I scooped up another spoonful of dough. “I haven’t made it there yet on my visits. Do you know the city well?”</p><p>“I used to,” Joel said wryly. “How much can it have changed in three years, right? Do you visit Ireland often?”</p><p>The timer was about to ding so I switched it off and opened the oven door. “Hmm, not as much as I’d like to. I love the farm and I love seeing my Grandparents,” I told him as I grabbed a potholder before bending to retrieve the cookie sheet in the oven.</p><p>Unfortunately, I didn’t have the potholder in my hand right and I scorched my finger on the hot metal. “Ow, damn,” I muttered as I examined my finger to find that it wasn’t bad. “Sorry, burned myself,” I told Joel as I readjusted potholder and pulled the sheet out to put the next one in.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Joel asked, his voice full of concern.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” I told him. The burn wasn’t a bad one and I could heal it myself if I needed to. “Listen, since you guys will be there Saturday night why don’t I make Nicolas’ favorite meal? You know, as a way of welcoming him? What does he like?”</p><p>“I’m not sure he’d appreciate it, but I would,” Joel said before telling me that Dublin Coddle was Nicolas’ favorite.</p><p>Luckily, it was a dish that my Grandmother had made once or twice, so I was familiar with it. I didn’t know how to make it myself, but I knew all I had to do was call her for the recipe. “Okay, consider it done,” I told Joel with a smile. “So how has your time with your family been?”</p><p>“Hectic,” he replied with a sigh. “I’ve got cousins coming out of the woodwork, and Nik has become quite a handful. I’m thankful that Devin kept an eye on him while I was gone.”</p><p>“Is he adjusting to you being back okay?” I asked, sliding the next sheet in the oven before starting to remove the warm cookies from the sheet and onto a cooling rack.</p><p>“He’s testing me,” Joel explained. “Half the time he’s mad at me and half the time he is sweet as honey, but he doesn’t want to let me out of his sight just yet.”</p><p>I sighed at the all too familiar story. “Oh, I understand that behavior all too well,” I commented as I remembered how I’d treated Eliza after she had gone to work for the vampires when I was a kid. She’d done it to protect me, but I hadn’t known it at the time and I hadn’t taken her extended absences very well. “Once he feels secure that you’re not going anywhere, he’ll be okay. How does he feel about the move?”</p><p>Now it was Joel’s turn to sigh. “I think he has mixed feelings. He likes the idea of moving to America, but he’s lived in Ireland his whole life. Also, he’s going to miss the family.” He paused for a moment. “You’ve been to the island, what can I tell him about it that will make him feel better about the move?”</p><p>I leaned my hip against the counter and thought about what might appeal to a ten-year-old boy. “Well, it’s absolutely gorgeous there,” I told Joel. “The water is a clear blue near the shore, then gets darker the farther it goes out.</p><p>“Mac and Eliza’s house has its own beach and Mac has a boat nearby that we can go out on in the summer. There’s a put-put golf course that’s open in warm weather and lots of cute shops downtown.” I laughed at my last comment and added, “He’s probably not interested in shopping, though, is he?”</p><p>Joel chuckled a little. “No, but the water and the golf might tempt him. Most of the time the water’s too cold for swimming here.”</p><p>“I’m hoping that he will like it there,” I said, then paused slightly, not sure how personal I should speak to the man on the other end of the phone. “I hope that you will like it there, too.”</p><p>“I hope I like it, too,” Joel replied softly, his voice warm. “It will take some time to teach Macalister what he needs to know, depending on how fast he learns and how much he fights me. His opinion of destiny makes me think he may not agree with what he has to learn.”</p><p>I sighed again because I knew all too well how Mac felt about destiny. “I wish I could say that he’ll fall right in line, but I just don’t know, Joel. I know that he will do what needs doing, but he’s always bucked when it comes to destiny.”</p><p>All this talk of destiny reminded me of something that Mac had said while we were in Chenasar about his destiny that made no sense to me. I wondered if Joel could shed any light on it. “Joel…” I began.</p><p>“It’ll be all right,” he was saying. “I’ll teach him what he needs to know, whether he likes it or not.”</p><p>“Exactly how much do you know about Mac’s destiny?” I asked. “Do you know if conceiving me is part of it?”</p><p>“I can’t speak for his future destiny, Corrine, as that’s between him and me,” Joel said. “But his past destiny? I’m afraid I really don’t know. Have you asked him?”</p><p>I shook my head. “No, but we were talking about destiny just before we went to find you and he made a comment about fulfilling his by having me, or something like that.” I hadn’t really been paying attention to what he had been saying at the time because I had been so concerned about getting to Joel. “I just remembered it just now. Everything happened so fast after we went to see the Fates that I forgot about it.”</p><p>Joel was quiet for a moment as if he were thinking. “If his destiny was to have you, does that mean you have a destiny as well?” he asked.</p><p>I shrugged even though he couldn’t see me. “So, I’ve heard. Not that I know much about it,” I told him, a knot forming in my stomach at the thought. “I can’t imagine being destined for anything. I’m not like Mac, Joel. I care about things, but I’m not a changer like he and Eliza are.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” Joel said tenderly, his voice making me feel warm. “You must have some kind of gumption. You’ve Awakened. Not many people can say that.”</p><p>I smiled at his assurance, but I still wasn’t convinced. “I guess, but I can’t imagine what I would need to do.”</p><p>“Well, if there was some prophecy about Macalister fathering you, perhaps there’s something about your destiny in there,” he pointed out. Something I hadn’t thought of yet.</p><p>“I have to call my Grandmother anyhow, so I’ll ask her about it,” I said, my voice full of incredulity that I couldn’t hide, so I changed the subject. “Anyhow, I also wanted to ask you if there was anything you needed. The apartment is furnished, so that isn’t an issue, and I’ll make sure the fridge is stocked for you and Nicolas, but is there anything else? I figured that since you were flying in that you would probably be limiting yourself to clothes and personal stuff.” I knew that I was rambling, but I couldn’t help myself. My excitement was building because they would be here in a couple of days.</p><p>“We should be fine,” Joel said with a hint of humor in his tone. “We’re not taking much with us, but we’re going to ship some things over. You don’t have to stock anything; we can take care of that when we get there. I appreciate the offer, though.”</p><p>I was a little disappointed, but I understood that I had no idea what they liked anyhow. “Oh, okay,” I told him. “What time is your flight getting in?”</p><p>“Eleven. I checked the ferry schedules, and as long as the traffic’s okay, we should be on the island by one. You’ll be there?”</p><p>His voice was so expectant that I wondered if he were anticipating the move as much as I was. “Mmhmm. I’m going there tomorrow and staying over.” I checked the timer to see that I had a few minutes before the next batch of cookies would be done so I started filling the empty sheet.</p><p>“That’s good,” he said. “Family bonding time, I suppose.”</p><p>I cleared my throat nervously before saying quietly, “I-I’m looking forward to seeing you.”</p><p>“Me too,” he said softly. His words lingered in the air between us as he cleared his throat. “Look, I’ve got to go. We’re headed down to Dublin, and if we show up late, she’ll skin me. I’ll talk to you on Saturday, okay?”</p><p>I nodded, wondering who ‘she’ was, but not voicing the question. “Okay. Be careful. You have my cell number if you need it.”</p><p>“I do, and I have Macalister’s as well. Sleep well, Corrinemackenzie,” he said, and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from sighing like a lovesick idiot in response.</p><p>“You, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found Eliza cleaning when I walked through the portal the next morning. Mac had already left for work and she was waiting for me to show up by getting some last-minute stuff done. I had called my Grandmother the evening before and the recipe for Nicolas’ special dish was tucked safely away in my purse so that I could buy the things I would need to make it during our excursion that day.</p>
<p>“I’m here!” I called out brightly as I set my suitcase and other bags down to give Eliza a hug. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, luv,” she said as she hugged me back. “How are you? How was the test?”</p>
<p>I smiled at her happily. “I think I did alright. I’ll know for sure when I get it back next week.” I removed my jacket and hung it up on one of the pegs next to the back door. “Listen, before I get caught up and forget, I’ve got to be to Jared’s early Sunday morning for a session. He told me to get lots of rest,” I added dryly, but with a smile. “I might stay the night anyhow Saturday, if that’s alright, since it’s not like I have to drive or anything.”</p>
<p>Eliza returned my smile. “No, the gateways are real convenient, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“Gotta love em,” I agreed.</p>
<p>It didn’t take too long before Eliza was ready, and we were on our way. She had a list of stuff that she wanted to get for the garage apartment, like food and such, and I didn’t tell her that Joel had already told me not to bother. I figured, hey, she was going to be his landlady in a way, so there was nothing wrong with her picking up a few things for him and Nicolas until he had a chance to get to a store himself. I also figured that I had free license to get some things for them as well.</p>
<p>Eliza also wanted one of those ‘what to expect when you’re expecting’ books. I told her that was a great idea and decided to get one myself as well, so that I would have a better understanding of what was going on during her pregnancy. She was my best friend, after all, and I wanted to be informed as to what she was going through. She was being really shy about talking about the little changes she had been experiencing because she didn’t want to be coddled. I told her point blank that I didn’t intend to coddle her unless she really merited it and we both agreed that was fair. Now, if only I could get her to agree to the same thing when it came to her tendencies at over-protection with me.</p>
<p>We were gone for several hours to give the illusion that we had gone to Virginia Beach for a doctor’s appointment. We got back around four, just in time to start dinner and as Eliza and I worked together, I began to think again about the prophecy that Mac had brought up when we had been about to go to Chenasar. Something had held me back from asking my Grandmother when I’d talked to her the day before and I decided that if I was going to ask about what Mac had meant, then I should probably do it before Joel and Nicolas arrived the next day.</p>
<p>While Eliza finished up the last details for the meal, I offered to take up the things we had bought that day for the apartment because it secretly gave me a chance to drop off the presents I’d bought for Joel and Nicolas without anyone noticing them. I had gone shopping in Salem and Boston for special welcome gifts for each of them that I hoped they would like. It had been a great deal of fun picking the gifts out for them.</p>
<p>For Nicolas, I had found a beautiful leather-bound journal with intricate knot-work on the cover. I thought that with all his new surroundings, he might take the opportunity to write down his thoughts about his new experiences. I knew that I took great comfort sometimes in writing out my own thoughts and feelings in a journal and I hoped that I would be able to find some common ground with the boy in sharing this opportunity with him.</p>
<p>Joel had proven to be the hard one to buy for and I ended up scouring half of Boston with no ideas whatsoever. Then I saw it, the perfect gift. I was in an art gallery, looking first at pictures of horses and green scenes from Ireland that seemed familiar to me for some reason, but not the right gift for Joel. Then I saw a black and white photograph of the great redwood trees from the forests in California. They looked so much like the forest from my dreams where Joel and I had met that I instantly knew that I had to get the picture for him. I knew that Chenasar held many bad memories for him because of his capture there, but I hoped that the reminder of the trees would be as pleasant a memory for him as it was for me.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>I got my chance to talk to Mac while we were having dinner. “Mac, do you mind if I ask you about something?” I asked.</p>
<p>“What’s that, luv?” he returned with a grin as he passed a basket of rolls to me.</p>
<p>I glanced at him a second, wondering what he would tell me. “You mentioned something the other day when we were returning to Glenn and Siofra’s after visiting the Fates about fulfilling your destiny because I was here. What did you mean by that?”</p>
<p>Mac stilled for a moment and looked at me as if he were surprised by my question, yet at the same time he seemed as if he had been expecting it as well. “The prophecy is about me. It foretold about my leaving Ireland and falling in love with your mom,” he said, pausing for a moment as he reached over to take Eliza’s hand warmly in his.</p>
<p>“Dying the first time. Your birth. Finding my ‘joyous rage’ again,” he continued with a grin toward Eliza because that bit was a reference to her. He was listing off all the things in his life that had been foretold in his destiny. These were things I’d already heard about, but then he continued with things I hadn’t. “Protecting you from death until you could Awaken and how you would be ‘of your father’s kind but save your mothers people’. Or some shite like that,” he scoffed good-naturedly with a chuckle. “Why do you ask? Feeling the weight of your own destiny upon yer wee slim shoulders?”</p>
<p>I frowned slightly in confusion, and then said, “I guess I can’t feel the weight of something when I have no idea of anything that comes with it.” I looked between the two of them questioningly. “I don’t get it... well, I get the ‘be of my father’s kind’, but I don’t understand the ‘save your mother’s people’.”</p>
<p>Mac shrugged. “Neither do I, luv. But that’s destiny for ya.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have any people,” Eliza insisted a little testily. She really hated any reminder of her family and usually bristled instantly when they were mentioned. “They’re all dead, remember?”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine myself being able to do anything to save Eliza or her people,” I muttered, more to myself than to either of them, which was a good thing because they were still debating Eliza’s family or lack thereof.</p>
<p>“That’s true, but what if there are others like you?” Mac pointed out.</p>
<p>Eliza glanced at Mac and shrugged. “If there are, I hope for their sake they’re not Tremere.”</p>
<p>“So how did you find out about this destiny?” I asked Mac, before they got completely sidetracked. “Is it in Glenn’s mom’s book?”</p>
<p>Mac nodded. “Aye. But your grandfolks always knew about it.”</p>
<p>“Really? I wonder if they will let me read it,” I commented, wondering if Mac had a copy himself since the prophecy was about him, but to my complete surprise he started to quote it from memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>     “The Raven’s son shall travel to a New World seeking peace</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     But death shall seek him out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     Death will walk within him and he shall know neither family nor friend nor himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     From a union with joyous rage a maiden shall be formed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     She will be the tie that binds, the voice that redeems.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     Joy will keep her from harm and watch her grow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     In time the son shall again find joy and she will lead him to the maiden,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     And he shall save her from the bite of death.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     Through joy he shall remember that which has been forgotten.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     And the maiden shall be the hope of the New World.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     She shall be of her father’s race, but she shall bring salvation to her mother’s people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     She shall be the tie that binds, the voice that redeems.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     She shall bring reason in the face of insanity,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>     Love in the face of hate, peace in the face of war.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did what I could to remember what he said, and I hoped that I had a good enough grasp of it so that I could write the prophecy down later in my journal. But I did have a few questions. “‘The tie that binds’? ‘Voice that redeems’? What is all that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“That is part of your destiny,” Mac said as he took a bite from his plate. “For you to figure out.”</p>
<p>I was quiet for a minute then shrugged, still not completely convinced that it was about me in the first place. “Okay. I doubt that it means much even if I did know how to look for it. I guess I’ll talk to Grandfather about it when I see him next.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t butt into Fate too much,” Mac warned, half teasing, half serious. “For my sake.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but smile at him as I agreed, “Alright.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>We hung out together and did the family thing for the rest of the night. Mac and Eliza were both up bright and early the next day, doing their morning workouts, which they let me join in on. They rarely missed a morning session that began with stretches and moved into hand to hand sparring matches that sometimes turned into wrestling ones if Uncle Angus happened to be about. I wasn’t nearly as good as they were, but it was beautiful to watch them go through the forms.</p>
<p>After the workout, I told them that I was going to go up to a little hill on the property and meditate and Mac said that he would join me. The hill reminded me a little of The Point in Galway because you could look out over the ocean and really connect with Gaia. I was feeling anxious because Joel and Nicolas would arrive soon, and I thought the act of centering in meditation would do me good.</p>
<p>Mac and I trudged to the top of the hill with Gwrhyr in tow. One of the reasons that had helped Eliza to decide on this place was the fact that it included access to a small source of magickal energy that mages and werewolves used to fuel our magicks. Meditating on the hill was so incredibly peaceful and soon my father and I lost track of time as we traveled our separate paths on the astral plane. I was just coming to consciousness again when I heard Eddie barking near the house and Gwrhyr blinked away from Mac’s side.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and looked at Mac. “Sounds like they’re here.”</p>
<p>His eyes opened as well as he turned to look toward the house. “It does,” he observed as he stood and offered a hand to help me up. “We should go greet them,” he said with a smile as he pulled me to my feet. We continued to hold hands loosely as we walked back to the house and I was glad for Mac’s steady fingers around mine because it always seemed to keep me grounded when I needed it the most.</p>
<p>Once we reached the courtyard, we found Eddie and Gwrhyr playing with Nicolas while Eliza talked to Joel. Eliza saw us first, and she turned to smile brightly. “Here they are,” she said as she looked at Mac in that special way that said how much she loved him. How he was the center of her world. They stepped close to each other and as they did I looked at Joel and found that he was giving me a slow once over, in a good way, and he was smiling widely.</p>
<p>Nicolas looked up from playing with the animals and moved to stand next to his dad as the adults greeted each other. Mac said welcome as he shook Joel’s hand, and then he did the same to Nicolas.</p>
<p>Joel turned to me. “Corrine. It’s good to see you again.”</p>
<p>I smiled back at him and looked him over appreciatively, thinking how nice he looked in his khaki pants and blazer. The patches on the elbows, along with his long hair and beard, made him look like a college history professor. “It’s good to see you, too, Joel. How was the trip?” I asked, giving Nicolas a smile, too.</p>
<p>For his part, Nicolas returned the look, but not the smile, which told me that he wasn’t quite ready to warm up to me yet. I took the silent challenge he offered and hoped that one day we could be friends.</p>
<p>“It was good,” Joel was saying as he glanced at Mac. “The directions were right on, we had no problems finding the island, or the house.” He hesitated a little then added, “It’s a little... fortified, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Better safe than sorry,” Mac murmured, but I figured that Joel would have more questions and I wondered how up front Mac would be with him about the reasons why. I felt that I had probably overstepped the lines by telling Joel what I already had about Mac and Eliza, but I didn’t regret my decision. He had to know what he was getting in to and my parents weren’t the most forthcoming with explanations sometimes.</p>
<p>“Would you like some coffee?” Eliza asked, “or some lemonade?” Everyone agreed that lemonade was perfect, and Eliza suggested that we all find a seat while she brought it out. Mac gestured toward the patio furniture, and Joel stepped to one side so that I could lead the way.</p>
<p>I glanced down at Nicolas and lifted a questioning brow as we walked. “And what about you, Nicolas? What do you think of America so far?”</p>
<p>“It’s dirty,” he replied firmly, which earned him a nudge from his father, then he added, “Well, New York City was big and crowded, and dirty. But the island is okay, I guess.”</p>
<p>It was obvious by the way he was drinking in all the sunshine and glancing out at the ocean that he liked it, though, and just didn’t want to admit it. I laughed a little at his charade as we sat down around the patio table and I noted that Joel waited for me to sit before allowing Nicolas or himself to do so. “I’ll have to agree with you that some places in New York are dirty,” I told the boy. “But it isn’t all bad. Did you see the Empire State Building?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” he replied shortly, as if he didn’t seem to want to chat.</p>
<p>As if sensing his son’s hesitancy, Joel took over the conversation and told us about some of the things that they had done and seen during their brief stay in the city. Soon we were all participating in the conversation as Eliza brought out the drinks.</p>
<p>I was sure to pay special attention to Joel as we talked and to Nicolas as well in an attempt to show him that his attitude wasn’t going to put me off. After a while I glanced at my watch and realized if I didn’t start cooking soon we would never eat dinner. “I should probably go start dinner. Is everyone getting hungry?”</p>
<p>Nicolas nodded eagerly, but Joel said, “We don’t want to put you to any trouble.”</p>
<p>I smiled at him warmly. “It’s no trouble at all,” I assured him. “I like to cook, and a bigger crowd is always more fun.” I looked down at my watch again and half watched Nicolas for a reaction to what I was about to say. “Dinner should be ready by seven, but Eliza and I picked up some snacks that shouldn’t spoil anyone’s appetite if they can’t make it that long.”</p>
<p>I knew that one way to a child’s heart was to feed them and Nicolas was no exception. He eyed me warily and Joel said, “Go along and have your snack. I’ll unload the car.”</p>
<p>The prospect of food versus manual labor won every time, so as Mac went with Joel to help him unload the car, Eliza gathered the glasses back onto the tray and Nicolas followed me inside. Once there, I pointed out a basket of fresh fruit to the boy as I went to the sink to wash my hands.</p>
<p>“There’s apples, bananas and fresh peaches in the basket, or…” I trailed off as I pulled out a container of the cookies that I brought and opened it. I looked around covertly, making sure that we were alone before holding the container out to him. “I made these this morning, but don’t tell your dad, okay?” I finished with a wink and a smile.</p>
<p>Nicolas reached out for a cookie then took a big bite as Eliza dropped off the tray of glasses before going back to help the guys. After he swallowed, Nicolas blurted, “Why were you holding Macalister’s hand? Doesn’t his wife mind?”</p>
<p>I was taken aback by the boy’s question and I needed a minute to gather my wits as I slowly put the lid back on the container. “I was holding Mac’s hand because he’s my father,” I explained as I turned and put the container on counter behind me. When I faced Nicolas again I found him watching my closely as I continued. “We were meditating together on the hill when you and your dad arrived, and we came to the house to greet you.”</p>
<p>Nicolas cocked his head to one side a little as he studied me. “You look too old to be his daughter. You don’t look much older than Elizabeth,” he observed astutely, his brows coming together in a way that said he was trying to figure out if what I was telling him was true, but looking really adorable at the same time. “Why were you meditating? Why wasn’t she meditating with you?”</p>
<p>He wasn’t being overtly rude in his questions. He was just a young boy who didn’t know the whole story and I could tell that he was incredibly smart. There was something in his blue eyes that said he caught everything around him. I found myself liking the idea of getting to know him better and not just because he was Joel’s son.</p>
<p>I smiled at him again and took a deep breath before speaking, wondering how much I should answer and how much Joel wanted me to leave out. I figured that Nicolas deserved to at least know the basics, especially if he was going to be living around here. “Let’s see,” I began. “I’ll answer one question at a time. Mages age differently than mortals. I know that Eliza and I look to be about the same age and that it’s difficult for some people to accept that she gave birth to me, but it’s true. Mac and I were meditating because it helps us to center ourselves and get in touch with Gaia. Eliza wasn’t meditating because she isn’t a mage or sorcerer, so she doesn’t need to, although I’ve tried to get her to join in.”</p>
<p>I bent over at the waist so that I was closer to him and confided in a whisper, “Actually, I think she has a problem sitting still that long.” I straightened again and let him think about my answer as I started to pull out the stuff I needed to start dinner. “You can try to meditate with me sometime if you want,” I offered.</p>
<p>“I meditate with Uncle Devin,” Nicolas stated proudly before going back to something else I had said. “Why can’t she sit still that long? Is there something wrong with her? You said your parents had horses and lived in Maine.”</p>
<p>I chuckled a little at all his questions and reached out to tussle his red hair. “Eliza likes to stay busy, that’s why it’s hard to for her to sit still that long, that’s all. And my parents do live in Maine. I’m adopted, and I grew up on the farm there. I’ve known Eliza all my life, but I only found out that she was my birth mother a couple of years ago.” I gestured at the food I was beginning to prepare and said, “We’re having Dublin Coddle for dinner, do you want to help me?”</p>
<p>The boy’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Do you know how to make it?”</p>
<p>I nodded as I started chopping the onions and potatoes that would go into the Coddle. The dish was a soup that contained bacon and sausage in a wonderful broth that my Grandmother told me was the most important part. “I got the recipe from my Grandmother, so we’ll see. It’s my first time making it, but I thought you and your Dad would like it for your first dinner on the island.” I glanced over at him to gauge his interest. “So, do you want to help?”</p>
<p>“If I don’t, you’ll probably ruin it,” he said skeptically as he rolled up his sleeves and went to wash his hands. “I help my Grandma all the time.” He came back to where I was working and proceeded to look over the recipe I had copied from my Grandmother’s instructions. He didn’t seem to find anything wrong with it because he then began to help me get everything ready with an expertise I hadn’t expected from a ten-year-old.</p>
<p>“Do you like school? What’s your favorite subject?” I asked, trying to maintain a line of conversation while we worked. I took the bacon and sausage from their packages and put them in a pot to cook.</p>
<p>“I don’t like school,” Nicolas stated in such a matter of fact way that I had to turn my head to hide the grin I couldn’t suppress. “I like what my Uncle Devin teaches me about mythology and history. My Da says I have to go to school here. He says there’s going to be a job for him there, and he’ll be able to keep an eye on me. What did you like in school?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I still go to school,” I told him. “I’m a student at the University of Massachusetts in Boston. I like history and mythology, too, but I really like psychology, that’s my major. I want to work with troubled kids when I’m finished.”</p>
<p>Nicolas stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at me, clearly impressed. “You mean drug addicts and such?”</p>
<p>I nodded as I stirred the meats that were just about cooked and pulled out a plate and paper towel that I could put them on to drain off the fat. “Kids like that and teenage moms and runaways. There’s a shelter in Salem that I’ve been volunteering at. There are some really nice kids there that just need a break, you know what I mean?”</p>
<p>He blinked, clearly understanding the circumstances of kids in those situations. “Isn’t that dangerous? I mean, all those druggies and stuff, can’t you get hurt?”</p>
<p>I shrugged as I spooned the cooked meats on the plate. “There’s danger in every situation in life, Nicolas. Even here, cooking like we are, has a scare of fire or cutting ourselves. If you look at life in fear then you aren’t living it, you’re just waiting for it to end. Know what I mean?”</p>
<p>He gave me a look that clearly said he wasn’t dumb and that I should stop treating him like he was. “I know,” he said in a long-suffering voice. “That’s why my Da isn’t going to stop worldwalking. He’s going to teach me, soon as I’ve made my bargain.”</p>
<p>I glanced over at Nicolas and smiled, seeing quite a bit of his father in the boy even though I didn’t know either of them very well. “Sounds like fun to me. I’m still pretty new in my studies, so there’s a lot that I have to learn yet.” I stopped what I was doing long enough to look at him. “When will you make your bargain? Your Uncle Devin mentioned something about that in Ireland.”</p>
<p>Nicolas frowned slightly, and I thought that I understood his frustration. Devin had said that he had made the boy wait to make his bargain until after Joel had returned and I could see how Nicolas would be behind because of it. “Da said we’d talk about it when we get settled in here. Aunt Skye says I’ve learned all I can without it. Did you have to make a bargain?”</p>
<p>I shook my head as I started to layer the potatoes, onions and meats in the pot so that we could finish the final stages of the meal. “No, mages Awaken and that’s when your powers come to the surface. From what I’ve been told it’s usually during stressful situations.” I was trying to sound flip because I was hoping that he didn’t ask about my Awakening. Just thinking about that vampire and the night at Mother Abigail’s made my skin crawl and I certainly didn’t want to be the one responsible for giving Nicolas nightmares during his first night on the island.</p>
<p>“Were there druggies?” he asked in a quiet voice, bringing my attention back to him.</p>
<p>I shook my head again and gave him a small smile. “No. It was men who wanted to do awful things.” I thought a minute about what to say, then continued, “Mac saved me. That’s the night I met him for the first time. It was pretty scary, but in the end, I got Mac in my life and these new powers to learn about. It all balanced out in the end.”</p>
<p>Nicolas watched me carefully as I put the last layers in the pot and covered them with stock. “Ma says everything balances in the end,” he commented. “She says that Da deserved to be kidnapped cause he’s spent so much time away from home.”</p>
<p>This was the first time Nicolas had ever brought up his mother in my presence and I looked at him in surprise, letting a moment pass before speaking, unimpressed that any mother would say something so mean spirited about her child’s father. “What do you think about your Dad being kidnapped?” I asked tentatively, referring back to all my psychology courses to continue this line of conversation.</p>
<p>Nicolas shrugged. “She’s gone more than he is, most of the time. I think Da didn’t listen when the Fates spoke to him in Dublin, so they made him listen.”</p>
<p>I smiled and put my hand lightly on his shoulder, deciding that I would go out on a limb here and be honest with him in the hopes of forming a friendship with the boy. “I think he mentioned something about that. You know, I realize that I don’t know you and your Dad very well, but there is one thing I’ve been able to pick up on and that is that he loves you a great deal. Just because he’s been away a lot in the past doesn’t change that.”</p>
<p>Nicolas shrugged again and turned away so that I couldn’t see his face. “You’ll be burning the Coddle if you don’t stir it,” he said quietly, trying to take the attention away from himself for a moment.</p>
<p>I left his side and quickly moved to the stove so that I could stir the pot and adjust the temperature of the burner. “Eliza and I bought a caramel/chocolate cake on the mainland today for desert,” I told him, but he didn’t seem to be too interested in further conversation. We weren’t alone for too much longer anyhow because the others came in just then.</p>
<p>Eliza asked if I needed any help and I told her that I had plenty. “Nicolas is making sure that I’m doing everything right, aren’t you?” I asked as I nudged him with my hip.</p>
<p>Joel moved to stand next to his son and asked if he had given me any trouble. I smiled up at him and replied, “No trouble at all. In fact, he’s been a great help. Do you like the apartment?”</p>
<p>He nodded and returned the smile. “I do. The view of the ocean is breathtaking.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dinner was a relaxing experience that gave me the opportunity to watch Joel and how he interacted with his son, as well as Mac and Eliza. He didn’t single me out in any way with special attention during the meal, but I felt his gaze on me a couple of times and when I looked at him, his lips would curl in a unique smile that made my insides go warm.</p>
<p>I knew that Joel was interested in me and I was just as interested in him, but his relationship with Nicolas had to come first. If it didn’t, then I would have to seriously reconsider any involvement with him at all. My relationship with his son was important as well and I hoped that would come with spending more time with him.</p>
<p>After the meal, I suggested playing a game, but Joel said that jet lag was starting to set in just as Nicolas’ head started to droop. They said good night and went off to their apartment and I started to clean up the kitchen. It was nearly nine by the time I finished, and I told Mac and Eliza that I was going to head out to the beach for a walk before I turned in. I still needed to be to Jared’s early the next morning and I wanted to get to sleep by ten. I figured a walk would help me clear my head enough to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. Moonlight Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was warm and inviting and the sound of waves hitting the beach somehow seemed like a lullaby. I was noticing how bright the moon and stars were when I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned and found Joel coming toward me from the direction of the garage.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I join you?” he asked when he had caught up.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” I replied with a warm smile, my heart rate quickening slightly. I waited for him fall into step with me and soon we were headed down the beach at an easy pace. “Nicolas asleep?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Aye, his head hit the pillow and he was out,” Joel answered with a grin. “I waited a bit to be sure, but I think he’ll sleep straight through now. I was thinking you’d be in bed yourself when I came out for a walk.”</p>
<p>“I wanted a walk before I turned in.” I glanced at him and studied his profile in the moonlight, thinking again how handsome he was. “Did you find your present?”</p>
<p>Joel looked at me and the moonlight caught in his blue eyes, making my stomach flutter a little. “Aye,” he answered quietly. “And I wanted to thank you. It was quite thoughtful of you.”</p>
<p>I had been worried that the reminder of Chenasar might not have been a good idea as a theme for my present, but his tone sounded as if he had truly liked the picture, so I was relieved.</p>
<p>Joel went on to say that the journal I had left for Nicolas was nice, too. “He’ll be thanking you himself the next time you meet,” he assured me.</p>
<p>“I hope he likes it. I didn’t know if he journaled or not, but I find that I always process things better after writing them down.” I paused so that I could look up at the clear night sky and marveled for a moment at the stars. They were so bright they looked like points for needlework on black material. “Isn’t it gorgeous tonight? I love the stars,” I commented as I looked over at Joel again and laughed. “Of course, not enough to ever really study them or anything. I just like the twinkle of the starlight on clear nights. Shows how smart Gaia is.”</p>
<p>“The sky is very beautiful here,” Joel agreed, as he looked skyward as well. “I’ve seen lots of other stars, but it seems like the most beautiful are the ones in our world.”</p>
<p>“Did you want to sit a while?” I asked, not wanting this time alone with him to end too quickly, but painfully aware of the hour and that I had to be at Jared’s in the morning.</p>
<p>“If you’d like.” Joel looked around for a likely spot and gestured toward the boardwalk that ran along the length of the property. We moved over to it and he waited for me to sit first on the wood planks before dropping down beside me. Once we were settled, Joel cleared his throat and said, “Not to be rude, but your parents have a near paranoid sense of security. I can feel the wards on the wood here, and many other places as well.”</p>
<p>I hesitated a second. I’d already told Joel some of Mac’s history, but I’d really only brushed the surface and I wasn’t sure I had all the answers he wanted. “I understand that the whole thing might come off a bit odd, but it’s all for a very good reason,” I assured him, meeting his eyes and hoping that he would understand that I couldn’t tell him everything. “The vampires that Mac was involved with were pretty… God, what’s the word… manipulative, I guess,” I explained with a slight shrug.</p>
<p>“When Mac died and Eliza went into hiding, they tried to find her. I got the feeling that something happened in Nashville when she was staying with Glenn and Siofra there, but of course none of them will ever tell me.” I looked around the edge of the property and reached out with my own magick just to be sure that the wards are still in place and secure. “It’s just better to be safe than sorry.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s true,” Joel conceded; clearly not understanding. “Warding and binding is one of the things I’m to teach Macalister. Have you asked your mother what happened?”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “Maybe not in as many words, but she wouldn’t tell me about it even if I did ask.” I turned my head to look out over the water. “I’m still a little girl in Eliza’s eyes and I don’t see that changing anytime soon. I love her more than anything, though, so I put up with it from her more than others.” There was a smile on my face when I looked back at Joel. “Maybe that will change now that she’s pregnant. You know, give her someone else to hover over,” I teased slightly.</p>
<p>Joel thought a moment then said, “Perhaps, but you’re her first born. No matter what children come after, you’ll always be special in her heart.” He reached over and took my hand gently in his strong one. “Perhaps you should ask her outright what you want to know. Even when a parent wants to protect their children, a straight question deserves a straight answer. It might show her you’re not as young as she thinks.”</p>
<p>There was something about how he said it that made me think he might be on to something. “Maybe you’re right,” I told him with a smile as I squeezed his hand. “Is that how you are with Nicolas?”</p>
<p>He chuckled a little. “Aye. If a child is old enough to ask the question, most times they’re old enough to hear the answer.” He looked at me intently, with an almost hungry look in his blue eyes. “Though why she would think you a child is beyond my reckoning.”</p>
<p>I swallowed hard, as a stray thought came over me that involved Joel pulling me against him so that he could fulfill all the promises that I’d just seen in his gaze. Instead I shrugged, not totally sure of myself or what to say. “Not that I’ve talked to her about it, but I think it has a lot to do with the fact that I was all she had when she thought Mac was dead the first time,” I told him, thinking that if I kept talking I wouldn’t think about his mouth or the fact that he was so close to me. “The only thing left from the man she loved more than her own life. It’s really hard to earn Eliza’s trust. She had a bad childhood, so when she met Mac and subsequently fell for him it was a big deal for her. She’s very protective over me, and Mac, too for that matter now that he’s back again.”</p>
<p>“I’ve gathered that,” he said dryly, a wry grin on his lips. “She’s a small thing, but she’s got to have fighting skills to have killed so many of the Black Guard before Taeynd got to her.”</p>
<p>I laughed slightly, thinking that he didn’t know the half of it. “She’s got skills alright. Just be careful if you ever spar with her. She’ll be more careful now that she’s pregnant, but she can still kick butt.” I fell silent for a minute and watched him. “I hope that you’ll be happy here,” I added in a low voice, then cleared my throat quickly and asked, “Will you show Mac how to worldwalk?”</p>
<p>Joel nodded. “When he’s ready. We’ll find out tomorrow how much he needs to learn. I plan on staying until he knows everything he needs to know.” He paused for a moment as he looked at me with that same intense look in his eyes. “It doesn’t matter if I’m happy, what matters is that he learns what he needs to, but I can’t imagine not liking it here, Corrine.” He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “Especially here with you.”</p>
<p>“Joel…” I said a little breathy as I reached up and covered his hand with mine, bringing them downward so that our joined hands were resting on my upper chest. “Your happiness is just as important as anyone else’s,” I assured him, taking my eyes from his because I thought I would drown in them if I wasn’t careful. “I like being here with you, too,” I confessed in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>“Aye, but destiny brought me here,” he said cryptically. “And I’ve learned my lesson on listening to the Fates.” He then leaned closer to me so that I could feel his breath on my face. “I’ll stay as long as I’m needed,” he promised.</p>
<p>I leaned closer as well. “What if you’re needed here longer than Mac needs you?” I whispered, searching his eyes and hoping to see something there concerning myself.</p>
<p>“Do you think that’s likely to happen?” he asked just as quietly, his lips were a hairs breadth away from mine. There was a light of sorts that danced in his gaze that said he was looking for answers as well and I knew I wouldn’t be holding back much longer.</p>
<p>I smiled slightly. “Oh, yes. Very likely.”</p>
<p>His lips brushed against mine, hesitated, and then caught mine in a soft kiss that was deliberately slow, as if he were savoring fine chocolate or a glass of wine. I returned the kiss, letting Joel control the depth of it for the moment. I had already been aggressive enough when I had kissed him in Ireland, so now it was his turn.</p>
<p>The kiss was warm and slow. Gentle, like a light rain after a long dry period and his lips parted so that his tongue teased along my lips. I felt his hand on my face and he gradually deepened the kiss when his tongue entered my mouth to find mine.</p>
<p>I moved my hands to his chest and grasped at the cloth of his shirt as I leaned closer to him. A small moan escaped the back of my throat as I silently wished he would touch me, knowing that this was going against the unspoken agreement that we had, that said we would move slowly.</p>
<p>The kiss continued for a few minutes before Joel pulled his mouth away, his breathing heavy as he pulled my head down to his chest. “Corrine,” he gasped in a husky voice. “As much as I’d like to continue, this is neither the time nor the place for this.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re right,” I agreed, my forehead leaning on his shoulder so that I could catch my breath as well. “As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right.”</p>
<p>He gathered me close, breathing in the scent of my hair as I slipped my arms around his waist. I felt his heart beating under my cheek and it was hammering just as hard as my own was. “I don’t want to rush things here,” he murmured in my hair. “I think we should take our time. It will give you a chance to get to know me, and Nicolas a bit of time to get used to the idea.”</p>
<p>I lifted my head to meet his gaze. “I know, and I totally agree,” I told him. I suspected that he felt the same way for me that I felt for him and I knew that taking things slow was going to be difficult for both of us. I decided to try to lighten the mood by saying with a laugh, “You don’t know anything about me either. I’m a frightful mess in the morning and I’m a cover hog.”</p>
<p>Joel grinned, his eyes reflecting the moonlight and I sobered a little, then continued. “But really, I’m concerned about Nicolas as well. He should be your main concern and I completely back you up on that. He’s in a new place, surrounded by strangers and he’s feeling isolated. I’ll help with him as much as you’ll let me. I think we may have bonded a little today, but we’ll have to see.”</p>
<p>Joel was silent for a moment as he studied my face and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. “It will take him time, but he will come around. He’s to start school here next week, and soon I’ll be able to keep an eye on him there.” Joel looked over my shoulder and off into the distance. “And there’s his bargain to be made,” he said absently before looking back at me. “Things will work out fine; we just have to give it time.”</p>
<p>I nodded and lifted my hand to touch the small indentation on his chin with my finger. “Are you worried about him making his bargain?”</p>
<p>Joel nodded a little and tried to explain why. “Aye. When the spirits asked for mine, I thought the bargain would be an easy one for me to keep. I pray they choose something less dangerous for him to agree to.”</p>
<p>I didn’t understand what he was referring to, so I put my cheek on his shoulder again to hide the questions I knew were in my eyes. “Can you talk about it? I get the impression that the bargain has to do with bartering for powers, so I can only assume that the powers that be wouldn’t just give them for anything easily done.” I began to wonder if Nicolas was a little young to be making bargains for power if the consequences became something hard to live with. Was he mature enough to handle something like that?</p>
<p>“True enough, but one can bargain if they feel the price too high,” Joel said as he held me against him loosely. “My Da tried to talk me into bargaining, but I wouldna listen. Too young and headstrong, thinking I knew how life would be. I don’t want to see Nik make the same mistake.”</p>
<p>I didn’t have a right to say anything about how Joel chose to raise his son, but I couldn’t help wondering if the bargain was a good idea right now. Joel had just returned, and Nicolas needed to relearn who was boss in his relationship with his father. On top of that, the boy had to come to terms with living in a foreign place so far from the home and security he had grown up in. My voice was hesitant when I spoke, and I pulled back enough to look up at Joel, hoping that I could start learning how to gauge his reactions as we talked.</p>
<p>“Is Nicolas ready for this?” I asked. “I’m sorry. I know that I have no right to question you on how you choose to raise your son, but I have to admit that I am feeling some concern for him in this bargain. Would you be with him when he makes it like your Dad was?”</p>
<p>Joel nodded. “Aye, I’ll be there. I don’t think anyone is ready for it, really, but it’s the price we pay to do magick.” He sighed sadly and continued, “By rights he should have made the bargain last year, but I’m glad Devin made him wait. I’ll spend the next month teaching him, then the bargain will be made.” He seemed concerned for his son, but there was also an underlying knowledge that this was what was right for Nicolas and I knew I wouldn’t question him on it further. “I can’t make his bargain for him, but I can be sure he’s prepared for it.”</p>
<p>Putting the subject aside for now, I snuggled closer to Joel, knowing that times like this would be few and far between for us until Nicolas got used to the idea of us as a possible couple. “If that’s how it has to be then I’m sure he’ll be prepared,” I told Joel, sure that he would do all he could for his son. “If there’s anything I can do to help, I will, even if it’s moral support.”</p>
<p>Silence fell over the two of us and I enjoyed the quiet moment of just being with this man, but then my thoughts turned to Joel’s ex-wife and the role that she might play in her son’s bargain. “What’s Nicolas’ mother like?” I asked. “He made a comment earlier that set off some warning signals.”</p>
<p>“What did he say?”</p>
<p>I hoped that I wasn’t about to start a possible argument between Joel and his ex-wife, but I didn’t agree with what she had said about Joel in front of his son. I also figured that Joel deserved to know what the mother of his son had said about his time away.</p>
<p>“Something about his mother telling him that you deserved being kidnapped by Taeynd because you’re always gone,” I said quietly, watching him the entire time to see if I could read anything in his expression. I squeezed my arms tighter around him in reassurance then continued; “I guess it just didn’t sound like something a mother should say to her son about his father. It sounded too mean spirited, but it didn’t seem to alter his outlook.” I leaned back enough to really look at him and I smiled warmly. “He said something about you not listening to the Fates as well. Now I’m curious about what they said to you.”</p>
<p>Joel looked down into my eyes for a moment, as if deciding what he wanted to say. “I saw them just before I went to Chenasar,” he started. “I had dropped Nik off at his mother’s and was walking through Dublin to pass the time of their visit. The three lasses surprised me, knowing my name and more. I’d have not expected it from girls of their tender age.”</p>
<p>I smiled up at him, sure that I wouldn’t have known how to react either if three young girls approached me, claiming to know about my future. “And so, you brushed them off then?” I asked, wondering what came next. “Not a good thing, given what I’ve seen of them.”</p>
<p>“‘Tis not easy brushing off a trio of teenage girls when they want your attention,” he agreed. “I’m sure I offended the lot of them, but their words were true.”</p>
<p>I frowned slightly, feeling him tense a little where my body was pressed to his. “Did they warn you of Taeynd and you went anyway?”</p>
<p>Joel hesitated then confessed, “Without mentioning her name, yes.” He sighed deeply then. “I didn’t think destiny could touch me if I didn’t let it. I was wrong.”</p>
<p>I tipped my head forward to kiss his cheek comfortingly. “At least we were able to get you out of there.”</p>
<p>“Aye,” he said with a slow nod of his head. “If I could have killed her without losing my magick, I would have,” he confessed softly. “I wanted to, but without magick I-” he cut himself off there, letting the sentence hang in the silence.</p>
<p>I disentangled my arm from around him and used my fingertips to caress his face, not totally understanding how his bargaining and magick worked, but I got that it was a serious process. I got the impression that there was something more there that he wasn’t quite saying, but mostly I could feel the underlying pain that the entire situation had caused him, and I wished there was a way that I could have taken those negative feelings from him. “Well, you were under her spell, right?” I asked as I moved my fingers over his brow in a light caress, remembering how he had been when I’d seen him in Chenasar. “It’s not like you had a choice, but to do what she wanted.”</p>
<p>Something in my mind clicked then and I stopped to frown at Joel slightly. There was something about what he had just said about his magick that made me remember his bargain and the fact that he had said he would lose his magick if he killed her. “Wait, you would have lost your magick?” I asked. “I don’t understand…”</p>
<p>He smiled wryly. “The bargain, remember? If I break it, I lose the magick, every bit. When I was young I thought it would be easy to never harm a woman. Cathryn taught me differently, but Taeynd drove the lesson home.”</p>
<p>My frown deepened. “Your bargain for your magick is to not harm a woman?” I asked in surprise.</p>
<p>Joel seemed confused by my reaction. “Yes, I can never physically harm a woman, or I will lose my magick. That was the bargain I’ve made and lived with.”</p>
<p>“That’s one hell of a bargain, that’s for sure,” I told him, still very surprised, but suddenly able to understand something that he had said before about not being able to kill Taeynd himself. If he had, he would have lost his magick and I saw now why he hadn’t taken it upon himself to kill the evil woman, no matter how much she had made him suffer.</p>
<p>“And Cathryn… she was like Taeynd?” I asked, changing the subject to something else that I was wondering about. My mind had been a flurry of activity about the other woman ever since I have found out that Joel had been married. He had mentioned her name earlier, but I was hesitant to ask about her before. Since he brought her up again, I figured it was a good time to find out more about her.</p>
<p>Joel’s voice went dry as he spoke. “Aye. She was the first to make me wish I’d bargained differently.”</p>
<p>I chuckled slightly, hoping that he wouldn’t freely strike a woman even if it hadn’t meant losing his magick. “What is she like?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Difficult,” was his answer. He then paused for a moment and pulled back a little to look down at me. “What do you know of the fae?”</p>
<p>“She’s a fae?” I gasped in surprise, stopping a moment to think about what I knew. “I don’t know anything really,” I confessed after a moment. I had picked up little things here and there since my Awakening, but I wasn’t sure what was true and what was the stuff of stories I’d read as a child.</p>
<p>“Well, anything you’ve read in fairy tales is true, for the most part,” Joel explained. “The Fae are changeable, moody, capricious, and very, very beautiful. Unfortunately, their beauty is only skin deep, especially that of the Unseelie Court.”</p>
<p>There was something about the way he had said that last bit that caused me to study him in uncertainty. His tone had undoubtedly made me wonder if he still had feelings for his ex-wife when he had admitted to the Fae’s beauty, but I hoped I was just being sensitive about the other woman.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard of the Unseelie Court from different fiction books I’ve read,” I told him with a shrug. “I guess I never thought about whether the courts were real or not.” I looked at Joel and brought my hand up to touch his chin again, loving the cleft there. “Are the differences in the books true as well? I mean as far as the Seelie being the ‘good’, and the Unseelie being the ‘bad’ fae?”</p>
<p>Joel shrugged slightly. “They’re not ‘bad’,” he relented grudgingly. “They just don’t have the same morality we do. She once left Nik with a pooka for three days because she thought it would teach him humor.” I wasn’t sure what a pooka was, but his tone told me he didn’t approve as his storied continued. “He was four. I came damn close to hitting her when I found out, closer than I ever came with Taeynd.” Joel’s body was very tense under my hands as he spoke, and it was easy to see that this was a hard topic for him to talk about.</p>
<p>This was the most emotion I’d ever seen from Joel. I touched his face again and as I ran my finger over his bottom lip I said, “We don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to. I can tell the subject bothers you and I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>In reality, I was totally fascinated by Cathryn and what Joel’s life had been like with her, but I didn’t want to be nosy or ask too many questions. Maybe after we got to know each other better he would tell me more about her, but I knew it was too soon to expect to be told the entire story.</p>
<p>“Corrine, I don’t want you to think that my bargain is the only thing that stops me from beating women,” Joel assured me, his eyes imploring me to believe him. “I just want you to understand that she pushes my buttons, nearly as bad as Taeynd did, though for different reasons.” He paused and took a deep breath. “And I’d think we’d have other things to talk about tonight in the short time we have together than my ex-wife,” he finished ironically and with a smile as his eyes met mine.</p>
<p>I looked down guiltily, knowing that he was right. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m being impatient. I just want to know everything about you all at once, good or bad. I know that even without the bargain you would never hurt anyone without just cause, especially a woman.” I lifted my gaze to his again. “I really wish that I didn’t have to go see Jared tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“There will be time, Corrine,” he said softly as he touched my hair. “I’ve years of teaching to give to Macalister. But as much as I’d love to stay here under the moonlight with you, we should go back.”</p>
<p>I knew that it had to be close to ten and I also knew that I really did need to get some sleep before my session with Jared tomorrow. “You’re right of course,” I said as I pulled away from him and stood, moving so that I was standing in front of Joel before he could stand himself. “Will you promise me something?” I asked.</p>
<p>He looked up at me and smiled briefly. “If I can, Corrine.”</p>
<p>“I would like to go with you the next time you worldwalk,” I blurted quickly. I knew that worldwalking was a large part of his life and I thought it might help me understand him a little more if I went with him. I thought the idea was exciting and I couldn’t wait to see what it was like to travel the way he did.</p>
<p>Joel smiled and put his hands on my waist. “If I can. I’ve promised Nik he can come with me next time, and if he doesn’t mind, you can come as well,” he told me as he stood, keeping his hands where they were. “If he does, then I’ll take you with me the next time I go.” He dropped a quick kiss on my cheek before taking my hand and leading me back toward the house.</p>
<p>“You should take Nik,” I told him as we walked, and I dropped my head to his shoulder. It was going to be hard, taking a backseat to Joel’s son, but I knew that in the end we would all benefit from the patience that Joel was instilling between the two of us and this fledgling relationship of ours. I realized that I was being over eager and that I needed to take a breath and let things happen. “I’ll wait to know about that part of you,” I said. “It’s more important that he go.”</p>
<p>“It’s just that I’ve been away from him for so long,” Joel explained, clearly trying to make sure I understood where he was coming from. “I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to take you, Corrine, but his needs take precedence over mine right now.”</p>
<p>I looked up at him again and smiled. “Of course, he should. And I understand that you need to think that way… really, I do.” I lifted my free hand and put it on the same arm that he was using to hold my other hand. “There’s time for us to spend time together later,” I assured him.</p>
<p>He smiled and squeezed my hand. “I’m glad you understand.”</p>
<p>We walked back to the house in silence, taking comfort in each other’s company. When we neared the courtyard, Joel stopped and took my face in his hands to give me a soft kiss that was feather light and made my heart flutter again. He then wished me good night in his quiet voice and turned to mount the garage steps with the grace of a cat.</p>
<p>I entered the house in a dreamy haze, remembering the feel of Joel’s lips on mine and aware of the fact that it was nearly ten o’clock. Mac was reading a book while Eliza flipped through the baby book she had bought that day on the mainland. They both looked up as I entered the house.</p>
<p>I breezed in, trying to hide the idiotic grin on my face as I gave each of them the perfunctory goodnight kiss on the cheek and said that I would probably be gone before either of them woke up, so I would call next week to see how things were going.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>I was slow the next day during my session with Jared. He said that I did fine, but I was angry with myself for not picking up the concepts he was trying to get across as fast I as normally did. Thankfully, he didn’t give me a hard time over it, but I was still disappointed in myself regardless.</p>
<p>I hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, waking around six to memories of my dreams where Joel had taken me to many different worlds that were exotic and beautiful. There were pyramids unlike any ever built on earth and an ocean so deep and so blue it made my heart ache at the beauty of it. Another place had a castle that was as big as a small American city. Another where I saw a six-footed cat that moved with a power I had never seen in something so large. Then there were the cliffs that soared over a tropical sea where so many Pegasus flew that they nearly blocked out the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. Dinner with Grandparents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still had questions about my supposed destiny, so I decided to invite my grandparents over for dinner later that week. I called my Grandmother Sunday evening, after I’d had a chance to take a shower and work on some homework for my college classes. We agreed to have the meal on Thursday night and I decided to make them the Coddle that I’d made for Joel and Nicolas since it had turned out so well the first time.</p>
<p>Mac and Eliza hadn’t spoken to the Grandparents yet about the baby, so I was concerned about keeping Eliza’s pregnancy a secret during the dinner. I was relieved when I spoke to my birth mother a few days later when she called to inform me that she was, in fact, two weeks pregnant with twins and feeling just fine. She had visited Grandmother, who was also thrilled, to get the confirmation.</p>
<p>My grandparents arrived through the portal right on time Thursday night, and Grandmother offered to help with dinner before she even had her coat all the way off. I smiled and told her to relax and let me serve her and Grandfather for once as I hung their coats in the closet then gave Grandfather a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>I paid special attention to my Grandfather as I asked if I could get either of them anything to drink to start things off. I was still concerned about his health and how the stress of recent events was affecting him. It was no secret that he was getting up there in years and he had looked so haggard after Mac’s death that I wondered if the recent tragedy would prove to be too much for him. I wanted to make sure that he was taking care of himself, but I didn’t know how I would scold him if I wanted to. I loved my Grandfather a great deal and I was relieved that he looked a lot better now that both his sons had returned to him.</p>
<p>They asked how school was going and if I had talked to Mac and Eliza lately. I told them that school was good, then I shared my experiences with Jared during my killer session with him the previous Sunday. “I didn’t do as well as I had hoped, but I still learned a lot that I keep going over on my own.”</p>
<p>I also told them that I had been on the island when Joel and Nicolas had arrived. “Nicolas is quite a card,” I commented.</p>
<p>“That’s one troubled boy,” my Grandmother replied with a sigh. “Hopefully time with his father will heal the wounds of the last few years.”</p>
<p>“Other children would help,” Grandfather added. “I think Joel said something about Nicolas starting school on the island.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Next week, I think. I agree that the boy has an attitude, but I think all he needs is the reassurance that Joel loves him and is there for him. Joel is talking about allowing Nik to make his bargain soon. That should allow some emotional building between them.”</p>
<p>“He is of an age,” Grandmother agreed. “Should be good for him, give him some responsibility.”</p>
<p>“Too bad they won’t try for an Awakening, but you know how the Fenian are,” Grandfather said, a trace of bitterness to his tone.</p>
<p>I had just reached for the wine bottle to refill my Grandmother’s glass, but I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at them in surprise. “Is it possible for a sorcerer to attempt an Awakening?” I asked.</p>
<p>“They can try, but it doesn’t usually work,” my Grandfather explained. “Once one learns one way of magick, it’s very hard to learn another, even if they do Awaken. Shame,” he said as he shook his head slowly.</p>
<p>“I guess I can see why the Fenian’s wouldn’t want to try an Awakening if they are all sorcerers,” I pointed out, wondering for the first time how my Grandparents felt about the other kind of magick users. “Who would teach Nicolas a different brand of magick if he were to Awaken?”</p>
<p>“The magick that we as Awakened use is far different from what sorcerer’s use,” Grandfather explained. “That’s why it’s difficult, if not impossible, to Awaken one who has been a sorcerer. They don’t understand how we use Quintessence.”</p>
<p>“So, does that make their magick less special because it’s not like the kind we use?” I asked casually, not wanting to stir up an argument with my Grandfather but wanting to know his viewpoint.</p>
<p>“Not less special really,” Grandmother said carefully. “Just not... well, I can’t say real, because there are effects of it, it’s just that sorcerers are not Awakened,” she said sadly. “There is no Ascension for them.”</p>
<p>Ascension was the measurement of a mage’s magickal enlightenment and will that they spent a lifetime building. It was a very hard thing to acquire and I knew that my Grandparents had both worked very hard to achieve it in their lives. I didn’t know how close they were to Ascension themselves, but I assumed they were a heck of a lot further than I was. Ascension wasn’t something that I was really worried about right now. I was more concerned about learning all that I could and figured there was time enough to worry about ascending later.</p>
<p>“Okay,” I answered slowly, not sure what more to say. I could see how they would want all magick users to have the same kind of possibilities available to them, but I doubted that it meant anything to people like Joel and his family, who I was sure, held no stock in the idea.</p>
<p>I continued to make small talk while I finished getting the meal together and waited until we were seated at the table and eating before I even thought about bringing up my destiny. But before I had a chance, Grandmother asked what I thought about the idea of having siblings on the way.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>very</em> excited about Eliza’s pregnancy!” I told them enthusiastically. Then my features turned sheepish and I had to confess, “I’m glad that they told you about it because I wasn’t sure I could have remembered not to say anything tonight!”</p>
<p>“She’s very healthy, despite the life she’s led,” Grandmother said proudly. “The babes are well settled in, she should be having no problems with the pregnancy, aside from the usual morning sickness.”</p>
<p>I smiled and reached for my Grandmother’s hand. “That’s what she said when she called me. I can’t wait to see her belly get bigger as she goes along.”</p>
<p>Grandmother was practically a glow with the news of not just one, but two more grandchildren and Grandfather sat in quiet revelry as well, clearly happy for Mac and Eliza himself. “Hard to tell the sex yet, but that will come, in time,” Grandmother informed us. “She’d like me to have the honor of birthing them.”</p>
<p>I nodded, knowing that Eliza wasn’t big on letting anyone outside of our world getting too close to her. “I agree that your presence will probably be the best for her. She trusts you, Grandmother.”</p>
<p>I saw tears of happiness start to form in her eyes at my statement, but she quickly hid her face behind a flutter of her hands. In seconds, they were dry again and I caught the unmistakable scent of her apple pie that let me know she had used magick to hide her tears. We talked some more about the babies and speculated as to whether they would be mages like so many of the family or if they would be werewolf, like Uncle Angus and Aunt Cara. Of course, there was the possibility that they could carry some of Eliza’s traits, but there was no way to know about that for sure until they arrived.</p>
<p>After the topic of the babies died down a bit I remembered my original reason for inviting my grandparents to dinner and said, “Mac mentioned something before we went to Chenasar about me having a destiny. I talked to him about it the other day and he said that there’s a prophesy about me that Glenn’s mother had seen before her death. I was wondering what you could tell me about it.”</p>
<p>Grandfather looked at me in surprise. “I thought Macalister put no stock in destiny. I’m surprised he talked to you about it.”</p>
<p>I smiled. “He puts little stock in his destiny and told me to do as much with mine,” I explained. “I have a hard time believing the Fates would charge anything to someone like myself.”</p>
<p>“You shouldnae think so lightly of yourself, lass,” Grandfather scolded with one of those secret smiles he usually gave me. “All the Brennan’s are meant for greatness, it’s in our blood.” He looked over at my grandmother fondly and added, “Our time is passed, but yours is bound to present itself.”</p>
<p>Somehow, I doubted that just because I was a Brennan meant that I was bound for greatness. “We’ll see,” I told him with a smile. “Either way I’d like to know more about what was seen. Can you tell me anything?”</p>
<p>Grandfather leaned back in his chair and took a careful sip from his wineglass. “Did he not say that it was Glenn’s mother who spoke the prophecy, many years ago?”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Yes, but I was hoping to get a look at an actual copy and thought that you might have one. Mac was able to quote what sounded like a great deal of it, but I’d still like to see it.”</p>
<p>Grandfather turned to his wife and asked, “Where did you put that book, lass?”</p>
<p>“I believe it’s on the dresser in the bedroom, luv. Would you like me to get it?”</p>
<p>“Nay, you’ve worked hard this week what with checking over the babes. I’ll get it.” He then turned to me and winked, then reached inside his jacket and pulled out a large leather-bound book that looked like it had been handled a good deal over the years. The book was way too large to have just ‘fit’ inside his jacket and I immediately knew that he had done some bit of magick, especially because I smelled faint wood smoke in the air. But for the life of me I had no idea how he had done it. Before I had a chance to question him, he opened the book in his hands and it fell open. He looked down at it for a moment before handing it over to me and saying, “I believe this is what you’re looking for, lass.”</p>
<p>I grinned at the both of them and took the book. “Do you mind if I copy this?” I asked as I glanced the page over. It was worn, as if someone had read it many times over the years and I found that it said exactly what Mac had rattled off just a few days before, word for word, in fact.</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Grandfather said. “It’s about you, too, after all.”</p>
<p>“Looks like someone has looked this over a few times,” I observed, wondering who it had been and why.</p>
<p>“A few times,” Grandmother said ruefully as she reached for my Grandfather’s hand, telling me with just one action that it had been him.</p>
<p>I smiled at them, then took a few minutes to really read the text for myself. When I was finished, I laid the book on the table in front of me and said, “I still don’t understand the part about saving Eliza’s people. Do you think it has to do with the vampires or other dhampyr? I never really thought that there might be more out there than her.”</p>
<p>“We spent so long studying it without knowing what she was, but now we believe it talks of the dhampyr,” Grandfather said in that quiet, thoughtful way that he had that always seemed to put me at ease, especially in times of trouble.</p>
<p>“But we never considered it might be the vampires she saves,” Grandmother said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“It is possible,” he replied.</p>
<p>I shrugged and left the table long enough to grab a sheet of paper and a pen so that I could copy the passage. Once back in my seat, I put the pen to paper, made a few squiggles to get ink on the page and concentrated. Within seconds the ink started to move, copying what was in the book exactly, down to the handwriting of the person who had originally written it.</p>
<p>After getting things started on the page I looked up and found that my grandparents were smiling widely at me, but neither said a word. When the page was finished, I handed the book back to my Grandfather and said, “Thank you. I really appreciate you letting me see it.”</p>
<p>He closed the book and returned it to the inside of his coat where it quickly disappeared again. “It is no problem, lass.”</p>
<p>I decided to not ask any more questions about the prophecy until I had a chance to really study it and think how it could apply to me. If they had further insight to share they would have and ultimately it was something I alone would have to deal with. There was one thing that I wanted to know however. “Did many of Glenn’s mother’s visions come true?”</p>
<p>Grandfather nodded. “A good deal of them have, a good deal has yet to happen,” he replied with a slight shrug. “I’ve never known her to be wrong.”</p>
<p>I nodded thoughtfully; still unsure what kind of a role I might play in the things to come. “I have strawberry shortcake for dessert if anyone left room.”</p>
<p>Over dessert and the conversation turned toward Joel and Nicolas. Grandmother asked how they were settling in and I reported what Eliza had told me earlier, that things were going well.</p>
<p>I had spent most of the week keeping myself from hoping Joel would call, knowing that he would have a great deal on his mind and very little time to accomplish everything. Nicolas was starting school and there was still unpacking for him to do as well as beginning lessons in magick for not only Mac, but Nicolas as well. On top of that there was the job that he was sure would be waiting for him. He was busy, and I knew that for right now I wasn’t going to be a big priority for him. Part of me understood that, but the other part wanted to be important to him and that was the one I had to work to keep suppressed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. Weekend in Bar Harbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long time since I had been home to Bar Harbor, so I decided to visit my parents the following weekend. It was a five-hour drive, but getting out of the city was something that I really looked forward to. My parents were thrilled about my decision to visit when I called to tell them and my dad teased that my presence in the barn would be greatly appreciated while I was home.</p>
<p>I called Eliza on Saturday from my childhood bedroom, about fifteen minutes before I had to help my dad with evening chores. I hadn’t had a chance to call her before I left Salem and I just wanted to let her know where I had gone so she wouldn’t worry about me. She sounded really chipper when she answered the phone and said that she was happy that I called.</p>
<p>We chatted for a while about how she was feeling, Mac, and the fact that they hadn’t told anyone on the island yet that she was pregnant. Realistically, she was only a couple of weeks along and had only been able to confirm her pregnancy by using magick. She and Mac had decided to wait a while before sharing the news with anyone on the island, but she would continue to go to the mainland for ‘doctor’s appointments’ to maintain the rouse that they were normal like everyone else.</p>
<p>Nope, nothing magick here folks! Move along!</p>
<p>I asked about Nicolas and how he was doing, and Eliza reported that the boy seemed to love the island. He was spending most of his time with his father and Mac, talking about various magickal subjects that Eliza wanted nothing to do with. She was alone at the moment, Mac was working and the Fenian men had gone off to town, apparently because Joel was of the opinion that there was going to be an opening at the school for a teaching position soon.</p>
<p>Eliza didn’t know how he had come to this conclusion, but we both assumed it had everything to do with something he had ‘seen’ and I thought the idea of him teaching at the school would be perfect for him and Nicolas.</p>
<p>Because there weren’t that many children on the island, the school was a small one, made up of only four classrooms that housed several grades together. They were already in the middle of a semester, so I hoped that Joel found out about the job as soon as possible so that he could get his lesson plans together.</p>
<p>“That sounds great,” I told Eliza. “He’ll have a job and be near Nicolas at the same time. Any behavioral problems?”</p>
<p>Eliza sighed a little on the other end of the phone. “He’s a boy, of course there is, but Joel seems to be handling them well enough.”</p>
<p>I smiled. “That’s good to hear. I told Nicolas I’d bring him to the farm sometime to ride, but I’m not sure how to explain it to Mom and Dad.”</p>
<p>“He’s a friend’s son. Do you have to explain more than that?” she asked simply.</p>
<p>I thought about it for a minute. “No, I guess not.”</p>
<p>“Maybe Joel would like to see Maine,” she commented, no emotion coming through the line.</p>
<p>“I was thinking of including him in on the invitation as well,” I admitted, wondering if she was fishing for information instead of being funny. “I doubt that he would let a virtual stranger take his child without going along as well, right?”</p>
<p>“And it wouldn’t hurt for you to spend a little time with him too, would it?” she asked, her voice clearly showing this time that she was teasing me.</p>
<p>I laughed slightly, recalling the fact that I hadn’t yet talked to her about my developing feelings for Joel and I quickly realized that I was worried she might be opposed to the idea. Her opening couldn’t have come at a better time and I decided to talk to her about Joel. “No, it wouldn’t actually,” I said, then paused and added, “You’ve had a week to get to know him, what is your opinion?”</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment as she thought about her response and I hoped she wasn’t going to say that he and I were all wrong for each other. “He pushes Mac hard, but he’s not a dick about it. He’s good with Nik. Gwrhyr seems quite taken with him.” Eliza paused before adding, “He seems nice. A little driven, but I suppose he thinks he has to be with destiny looming.”</p>
<p>Those were high praises from Eliza and her words made me feel that she approved of him. “He used to share Mac’s thoughts on destiny, I think,” I told her, “but I also believe that the time he spent with Taeynd effectively changed his outlook in that area.”</p>
<p>“Bitch had a way about her,” she commented irritably.</p>
<p>I nodded and murmured my agreement, then paused for a moment. “He asked me to go to dinner with him on the mainland.”</p>
<p>Her voice wasn’t surprised when she spoke. “Did he? Are you going to go?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” I answered quickly, waiting for Eliza’s reaction.</p>
<p>She paused for a moment, making me worried again that she didn’t like him and was about to forbid me from seeing him. Then she said, “Well, just be careful. Virginia Beach and Norfolk are crawling with vamps, if that’s where you’re going.”</p>
<p>I smiled in relief, not sure if she was holding her other warnings back or what. “Eliza, I didn’t tell you to get advice on avoiding vampires,” I said her evenly. “What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>I could hear the edge in her voice when she spoke, and this was the tone I had been expecting all along. “I’m thinking if he gets Mac killed, I’ll tear him apart, but-” she stopped herself and her voice softened again, “That’s probably not what you want to hear. He’s a nice guy, Corrine. If you want to date him, you don’t need my permission.”</p>
<p>I sighed, knowing that she had reservations about Mac’s involvement with Joel and the destiny that he still had to fulfill. “I’m not asking for your permission,” I told her. “Or anyone else’s for that matter. And Joel isn’t going to get Mac killed. He’s teaching him what he needs to know in order to survive whatever Mac has to do.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just...” she sighed, and I could see her in my head, probably standing in the kitchen, looking out the window with that doe-eyed look she usually had when she thought about Mac being hurt. “…worry. I’d really like to do the normal thing this time, ya know? Even if it is twins.”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just really jumpy about these feelings that I’m having for Joel. And I’m worried about what you and Mac are going to say. It was hard enough to date when I was in high school, but you and Mac are a lot harder than Mom and Dad ever were.” There was a touch of sarcasm in my voice, as well as humor, at how odd this entire situation was for all of us.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Gene or Martina would beat the guy senseless if he hurt you,” Eliza informed me, her tone teasing again.</p>
<p>I laughed slightly at how quickly she could go from wistful to light and easy. “No, I doubt that. Did Joel say when they would be back?”</p>
<p>“Late this afternoon, I think. You want me to have him call you?”</p>
<p>“You can tell him I called and if he wants to he can call me back on my cell since I’m at Mom and Dad’s for the weekend,” I told her. “Don’t tell him he has to call back.”</p>
<p>“I will. And tell the Wrights I said hi, will you?”</p>
<p>“I will,” I told her quietly. “I have to keep reminding myself of what they know and don’t know. It’s hard.”</p>
<p>Eliza’s voice was sad when she spoke again. “I know luv. I wish you could just tell them everything.”</p>
<p>“But I can’t and that’s my cross to bear,” I sighed heavily, not wanting to have this discussion with her again. I wasn’t sure why I even brought it up. “Listen, I better go. I’m supposed to be helping with chores before dinner. Tell Mac hello and I’ll call you next week, okay?”</p>
<p>“I will. Take care, Corrine.”</p>
<p>“You, too. Love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Corrine.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>After my talk with Eliza, all I could think about were all the things that were going on in my life that my parents knew absolutely nothing about. I was used to telling them pretty much everything, but there had been some major changes in my life in the last three years and the gap in the details I now shared with them was starting to put a strain on our relationship. I had to be careful what subjects I brought up because I always had to think three steps ahead in the conversation.</p>
<p>I hadn’t known if it was safe to tell them that I was a mage after I had first Awakened and I certainly hadn’t told them that I knew who my birth parents were. They knew nothing of my extended family in Ireland and Nashville and they didn’t know that I had just spent time in another world.</p>
<p>They didn’t even know that Eliza was married now or that she was pregnant and finally happy with her life. My brain began to think about what parts of the story I could tell them without giving everything away and it soon became a jumbled mess of lies that I knew I would get caught up in sooner or later.</p>
<p>While I was helping Dad with the chores that night, I realized that there was some bit of truth that I might be able to give my parents and make things easier. They knew that Eliza’s ‘boyfriend’ and had died, even though they didn’t know all the details of what had happened to him. Mac was using another name on the island and that left me with an angle of the truth that I thought I could use with my parents. I didn’t think it would be a bad thing to tell them that Eliza was married as long as I told them that she was married to Brandon McAllister and not Cormac Brennan. I couldn’t avoid their questions much longer, especially if I wanted to ever bring Joel and Nicolas here. How would I explain how I had met them?</p>
<p>I called Eliza back after we’d finished the chores to clear my plan with her and Mac. They thought it was a good idea, but just to be on the safe side, Eliza suggested leaving out their new last name and I thought that it was a good idea myself. Mom and Dad would be so excited that Eliza had found someone that they wouldn’t even ask about a last name.</p>
<p>I found my parents sitting on the front porch. Like so many nights growing up, they sat side by side on the ancient porch swing, holding hands and talking about their days. I moved to sit on the steps, propping my chin on my bent knees and listened to their discussion. When the time was right, I passed along to my parents that Eliza said hi when I had talked to her on the phone earlier. As I had anticipated, Mom pounced on my opening.</p>
<p>“How’s Eliza doing, honey?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Great, Mom. She’s very happy. She met this really amazing guy and they got married.”</p>
<p>“What?” Dad asked, looking up from the paper while Mom ‘awed’ in delight.</p>
<p>“It was a small ceremony,” I explained. “Really simple. They’re doing well. Eliza is settling into married life with surprising efficiency.”</p>
<p>“I wish you’d told us when this all happened, Corrine,” Mom chastised. “I would have loved to be there for her. Or at least get her a little something. She was always such a good girl. I’m glad things seem to have worked out for her.”</p>
<p>Since the police had been out to the farm looking for Eliza, I think my parents understood that I was hesitant to talk about for her, so thankfully they didn’t ask too many questions. They did tell me to pass along their best wishes and I promised that I would. It was a small victory, but one I was happy for nevertheless.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Around eight o’clock my cell phone rang and the caller ID showed that it was Joel. “Hello,” I answered with a smile, feeling the familiar flutter in my stomach that happened whenever I talked to him. I realized how glad I was that he had decided to call.</p>
<p>“Hello, Corrine,” he answered in his normal baritone voice. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”</p>
<p>My parents had gone inside to watch a little television before turning in for the night, but I had chosen to remain outside to soak up the clean night air while I could. “Joel, hi. No, you aren’t interrupting. How are you?”</p>
<p>He sighed slightly. “Better. The island is very relaxing. How are things in Maine?”</p>
<p>I smiled as I thought about the short time I had been home and how great I felt just being here. “Peaceful. My back is killing me from mucking stalls. It’s been a while since I did it last. Dad said I’m getting soft.”</p>
<p>Joel chuckled softly and I could hear him moving in the background. “I can’t imagine that. You look pretty fit to me.”</p>
<p>I laughed slightly as well and propped my foot up on the porch swing where I was sitting. “Thanks, but I used muscles today that I forgot I had.” It felt great to be able to talk to him about everyday stuff and I found that I was curious as to what he had been up to since I had seen him last. “So, how was your day?”</p>
<p>“Very interesting. Nik and I went into town to do some shopping and ran into a member of the school board. Looks like I’ve got a job.”</p>
<p>I knew that getting a job on the island was important to Joel and I was so happy that he was able to find one where he could be close to Nicolas. “That’s great,” I beamed enthusiastically. “Congratulations. What will you be doing?”</p>
<p>“Teaching, actually,” Joel admitted, happiness apparent in his voice. “There’s an opening at the school on the island. I’ll be teaching eighth through eleventh grade.”</p>
<p>“That’s fantastic! I don’t think that I’ve ever been to the school, but if you need help with anything I’m your girl,” I told him.</p>
<p>“I appreciate that. I’ve taught before, so I should be okay. Regardless, it will give me an opportunity to keep an eye on Nik.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped, wondering if Nicolas would feel the same way. If he was like any other typical preteen, I doubted he would appreciate his father’s close proximity at school, especially when it was so small. “Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t think of it as a good thing,” I warned him. “I don’t know how I’d feel if my Mom or Dad taught in my school. How’s he doing?”</p>
<p>“Better. Oh, he’s impatient, and stubborn, and thinks he knows it all. But I was much like that at his age.” Joel paused for a moment, as if he hesitated to finish his thought, then added, “Of course the same can be said of Macalister.”</p>
<p>I laughed outright at that comment. “I doubt that’s a trait he’ll ever outgrow. Mac, I mean. How are his lessons going?” I loved Mac a great deal, but I knew that he could be abrasive and short at times if he was pushed too far. I’d gotten the impression that he was high up in the vampire hierarchy when he was in Salem, so I was concerned that the new teacher and pupil might be butting heads.</p>
<p>“They’re.... progressing. It helps that he has studied many forms of magick in his life.”</p>
<p>I nodded, glad that the two of them seemed to be getting along for the moment. “That’s good. I think he’s eager to learn. From what I’ve been able to tell, knowledge is a big thing for him.”</p>
<p>“Knowledge and security,” Joel added dryly. “But we’re getting on well, so I expect everything will work out fine.”</p>
<p>“I figured everything would work out,” I told him honestly, knowing that Mac had a real desire to learn everything about what he was now and I was glad that things were working out.</p>
<p>I wanted to bring up the visit to my parent’s farm that I had suggested to Nicolas, but I didn’t want Joel to think that I was just trying to use his son to get closer to him. Of course, the visit would mean that Joel and I might get a chance to see each other and continue our budding relationship, but I really wanted to establish a bond with Nicolas and a big part of that foundation meant keeping your word. I had, in a sense, promised him a visit to the farm to ride, since his horse was so far away in Ireland, and I didn’t want the boy thinking that I didn’t keep my promises. I shifted uncomfortably on the swing, unsure how to bring the subject up to Joel, so I blurted, “I was wondering if Nicolas would like a holiday.”</p>
<p>Joel laughed a little. “Considering he’s already balking at school, I’m sure he would. What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Well, I did promise to bring him riding. How do you feel about a weekend in Maine?”</p>
<p>Joel thought a moment and when he spoke I could hear the smile in his voice. “I like the idea. I can’t guarantee Nik will, but I know he’ll like the horses.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and tried to keep my cool so that I didn’t sound like an idiot. “When do you want to come?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’d like to say next weekend, but I already promised Nik that we’d visit home.” He paused for a moment. “Would you like to come?”</p>
<p>His question took me totally by surprise. “Really?” I asked, knowing my voice sounded breathless. “I’d love to.” I didn’t have anything planned for the following weekend, not that it mattered, and the idea of spending more time with Joel’s family was intriguing.</p>
<p>“Good. I’m sure there will be room for you at my parent’s house, unless you’d prefer a hotel.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter to me either way,” I told him, not wanting to be a nuisance for anyone. “Why don’t you talk to your parents and see what they would rather I do and I’ll talk to mine and set up a time in the next few weeks for you and Nicolas to come here.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that. Why don’t I give you a call tomorrow night? It’s a bit late to be calling there tonight.”</p>
<p>I did the mental calculation myself and I had to agree with him. “That sounds great. I’ll talk to my parents and have the details ready for you, okay? I figured that you and Nicolas could either come through the portal from Mac and Eliza’s, or travel your way to my apartment and we’d drive from there.”</p>
<p>“All right. I’ll talk to Nik and see what he wants to do.”</p>
<p>I smiled, feeling great about the prospect of spending not just one, but two weekends with Joel and Nicolas in the next few weeks. “Okay. Well, I should probably let you go so I can go talk to my parents. Tell Nicolas hi for me okay.”</p>
<p>“I will,” he promised, before adding some well wishes in Gaelic then ringing off.</p>
<p>I sat in the porch for a few minutes afterward, staring off into the gathering darkness and contemplating the prospect of going to Ireland with Joel to spend more time with his family. Even though I’d only had a couple of boyfriends in my life, there was one detail that had really stood out with both and that was the importance of family. I didn’t doubt that Joel’s family was any less important to him then Tommy’s or Brian’s had been to them and I hoped that I’d made a good first impression when everyone was at my Grandparent’s farm in Ireland.</p>
<p>And having a close family was fine by me. I was tight with my parents since it had always been just the three of us, four if you counted Eliza, and I was sure that they thought of her as part of our family just as much as I did. Still, I couldn’t help but wonder how it would go.</p>
<p>After the dinner with my Grandparents the previous week, I had a better understanding on how mages and sorcerers regarded each other. I could see just how much potential there was for the Fenian’s to have a real issue with me becoming involved with their son. He was a sorcerer and I was a mage. It didn’t make a bit of difference to Joel or myself, but I didn’t want his family to become divided if we were together. After about ten minutes of worrying that left me with the beginnings of a horrendous a headache, I made up my mind to let things take their natural course and I forced my thoughts to more pleasant things. Mainly the plans Joel and I had made.</p>
<p>I was sure that they would be fine with it, but I knew that I needed to ask my parents if I could bring Joel and Nicolas for a visit. I went inside and found them still watching TV, my Dad had his arm around Mom’s shoulders and she was snuggled close to his side. They were so cute, even after years of marriage.</p>
<p>“What are you guys watching?” I asked as I sat next to my dad and he reached over to pat my knee.</p>
<p>“Nothing in particular, sweetie,” Mom answered as she looked over at me and smiled. “Was that your phone ringing?”</p>
<p>I nodded and laid my head on Dad’s shoulder. We were quiet for a minute or two then I lifted my head again and asked, “Mom, Dad, would you mind if I brought a friend here for a visit?”</p>
<p>Mom looked at me in surprise. “A friend, dear? Who?”</p>
<p>I smiled at her. “Actually, a friend and his son. His name is Joel and his son’s name is Nicolas. They just moved to America from Ireland and Nicolas is having some… adjustment issues.” I had to keep reminding myself of what I could tell them and what I couldn’t as I continued. “Joel has been away from Nicolas for a couple of years because of his job and now that they are back together he’s struggling to gain back the boys trust. Nicolas has his own horse back in Ireland and I thought it would do him some good to come here and ride. You know, give them some bonding time together?”</p>
<p>Mom eyed me knowingly and I could almost hear her unasked questions. “That sounds very nice, Corrine,” she said after a minute. “Will Joel’s wife be coming too?”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, knowing that this visit would bring up a lot of questions that I wouldn’t know how to answer for a while, at least not until Joel and I had a chance to see if we could make a relationship work between us. “Joel is divorced, Mom,” I explained, trying not to squirm under her scrutiny. I was sure that it would become apparent soon enough that I was interested in Joel, but I was hoping that my parents would give him a chance before they made any decisions about him. They were pretty open people for the most part and I was sure that they would like Joel. Their only reservation would be that it was their daughter that was interested in him.</p>
<p>“Is he?” she murmured as she glanced at my dad. “Why did they move to America?”</p>
<p>“He’s a friend of Eliza’s husband,” I told them, looking between the two of them and hoping that they wouldn’t get all freaked out. “He’s really nice, Mom, and I know that you’ll like him and Nicolas.” I smiled at them, trying to gauge what my Dad was thinking because he hadn’t said anything yet. “Nicolas reminds me a little of myself when I was younger.”</p>
<p>Dad put me at ease a little when he groaned dramatically. “Too bad Eliza can’t come just to keep him in line,” he teased.</p>
<p>I reached out and playfully slapped his leg as I laughed. “It’s not like that. He’s just testing Joel to see how far he can push him.” I looked at my mom; knowing that the jury was still out with her. “Is it okay, then?”</p>
<p>She was quiet for a moment as she looked at my dad and he smiled at her. “It’s fine,” she said finally.</p>
<p>“They can stay in the front bedroom,” Dad added firmly.</p>
<p>I grinned at them broadly as I leaned over to give them each a kiss on the cheek. “Okay. I’ll talk to Joel and set up a weekend that works for him. Is there one that works better for you guys?” It was April and that meant planting season, which was a busy time. “We can look toward the end of May if you want. You should be done with planting by then, right Dad?”</p>
<p>“If they’re looking for bonding time, bring them sooner,” he replied. “Nothing bonds better than planting.”</p>
<p>My smile widened and I nodded. Leave it to my Dad to understand how Gaia worked regardless of the fact he didn’t know her like I did. “Okay. I couldn’t agree more.”</p>
<p>Mom leaned back again and said, “So tell us about Joel, Corrine. What’s he like? What’s he do?”</p>
<p>I had to hold back a chuckle. Now that they had given their permission for him and Nicolas to come, I knew that they would want to know all about Joel. “Well, he’s a teacher, high school ages,” I explained. “He’s usually soft spoken, but he isn’t a pushover. He’s strong of character and very considerate.” I glanced down at my hands, slightly embarrassed because I knew that I was making him sound like a saint or something, but it was the truth. “His first concern is Nicolas and to make sure that he understands that he isn’t going to leave him again. I admire him for that.”</p>
<p>“Where did he teach that he had to be away from his son?”</p>
<p>Here goes more lies, I thought to myself, and then answered, “I’m not sure the name of the place. I think he mentioned it, but it’s pretty remote and hard to get to. Nicolas lived with Joel’s brother, Devin, while he was away.” Knowing that I wasn’t the best liar I decided to switch topics. “Joel’s asked me to visit Ireland with him.”</p>
<p>Dad had gone back to watching TV, but he was totally paying attention now. “When?”</p>
<p>“Next weekend,” I replied, sounding as relaxed as possible. If Dad was questioning, you knew he was antsy about the situation.</p>
<p>“Where at in Ireland?”</p>
<p>“In the north, I think,” I told him with a laugh. “Nicolas was quick to inform me that it was the most beautiful place in the world.”</p>
<p>“Always wanted to see Ireland,” Dad murmured. “You know him well enough to spend a weekend with him?”</p>
<p>I nodded mutely, feelings of guilt brewing in the pit of my stomach because of the amount of time I had already spent in Ireland while my parents worked so hard on the farm. “He’s a nice man, Dad,” I assured him. “He’s going to look into me staying with his parents or arrange for me to stay at a hotel nearby.”</p>
<p>Knowing that I wasn’t planning on staying in the same room as Joel seemed to put Dad at ease. “Oh, well, that’s okay then,” he commented, his words laced with relief.</p>
<p>I laughed at him leaned over to kiss his cheek again. “You’re so funny,” I told him teasingly.</p>
<p>“Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you, or you’ll run amok,” he replied with a slight huff.</p>
<p>I had to stop myself from the habitual stiffening of the spine that always happened every time someone suggested that I needed looking after. “Amok, amok, amok,” I teased him good-naturedly and kissed him again, then kissed Mom as well. “I have some reading to do, so I think I’ll go grab my book. You guys want anything?”</p>
<p>“Nah, we’re set, thanks,” Dad said with a smile as I stood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. Are You Happy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I talked to Joel on the following Tuesday about our upcoming trip to visit his family.</p>
<p>“Ma is getting a room ready for you,” Joel informed me. “If you’d like to stay with my parents.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll stay with them,” I told him, hoping that I was doing a good job at hiding my anxiety. I really wanted his family to like me and this was going to be my first chance to make a good impression. Yes, I had already met Joel’s immediate family when we first brought him back from Chenasar, but this would be the first time that I was actually spending a large chunk of time with them. I couldn’t help but be a little nervous. “Are you and Nicolas going to stay there, too?” I asked tentatively.</p>
<p>Joel hesitated slightly. “Normally I would, but I think Nik would like to see Devin, so we’ll be staying with him,” he replied. “It’s not too far away, though.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” I replied, a little worried about staying somewhere without Joel since he was the one I knew best. The fact that it was his parent’s house didn’t make me feel any better. “Your mom doesn’t mind putting me up?” I asked with what I hoped wasn’t a nervous sounding laugh.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t mind at all,” he was quick to assure me. “She says she didn’t get a chance to really talk to you at your grandparent’s place, and she’d like to. Would you feel more comfortable at a hotel?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, it’s not that,” I answered quickly to reassure him. If I didn’t stay with the Fenian’s then it would only look like I didn’t want to get to know them. For the sake of my relationship with Joel, I would have to put my fears aside, telling myself that it wouldn’t be that bad. “I guess I’m nervous, is all. No big deal. How are we traveling?”</p>
<p>“Nik and I will come through the gateway to your apartment, then I’ll take you to a different kind of gateway about ten minutes from your place. Pack light, though,” Joel warned, “there’s a limit to what I can carry.”</p>
<p>I nodded, even though he couldn’t see me. “Okay. I can do that. On Friday? What time?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping we could get an early start… maybe ten? Then we could lunch in Dublin before going to my parent’s house. Of course, it will be dinner time then,” he stumbled slightly, “but you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“I could fix breakfast here if you wanted,” I offered.</p>
<p>I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. “I’d like that, Corrine. Should we come around nine then?”</p>
<p>“That would be terrific. Is there anything special that you’d like me to make?”</p>
<p>“Nothing I can think of. Do you want us to bring anything?”</p>
<p>I smiled. “No, I’ll take care of everything. I would like to take your mom a gift though, for opening her home to a virtual stranger. Do you have any suggestions?”</p>
<p>Joel thought for a moment, then said, “I understand the author AJ McLean lives in Salem. Do you know him?”</p>
<p>His question couldn’t have surprised me more. “AJ? Yes, I know him. He’s married to my friend Samantha.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Joel replied, clearly impressed. “My mother loves his novels. If you could get and autographed copy of one...”</p>
<p>I laughed slightly. “Consider it done. I’ll call Sam this afternoon and see if AJ will be around. Does she have a favorite novel?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, it didn’t really come up when I was home. Whatever you think is best will do just fine, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Maybe I’ll see if he has anything from the next book ready for a sneak peek for her,” I told him, thinking of my friend and how happy she was with her husband and daughter. “I’d like you to meet Sam and AJ sometime. She is a mage as well and we are learning each other’s Tradition. She’s a Verbena.”</p>
<p>Joel didn’t say anything for a moment, then asked, “Are you sure she’d want to meet me? Most mages don’t associate with sorcerers. Your family is, of course, the exception to the rule.”</p>
<p>“Sam is my friend,” I assured him. “She’s interested in meeting you because you’re a… friend of mine as well. She hasn’t had any exposure to sorcerers, but she is open about things, heck, her brother is a ghoul and married to a vampire for Gaia’s sake. I don’t get the whole ‘looking down your nose’ attitude of most mages and I’m here to tell you that I won’t tolerate anyone doing it in my presence.” I paused while I took a breath before my temper got away from me. It wasn’t Joel’s fault that most mages thought they were better than sorcerers. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that. Listen, she’s genuinely interested in meeting you, okay?”</p>
<p>True to his unique, laid back attitude, Joel chuckled a little and said, “You’ve got some of your mother’s fierceness, don’t you? I’d be honored to meet your friend.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but laugh a little, too. “I guess I do. I just don’t understand the bullshit where people think they are better than others. It’s really stupid, but I guess that’s just the way some people are.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is, and I’m glad you don’t feel that way.”</p>
<p>“My mom would freak out if she ever heard of me being judgmental,” I told him, thinking back to my childhood and how many times my mom told me things like racism and hate were wrong and I was glad that she and my dad felt like that. “She would say, ‘Corrine Mackenzie, I didn’t raise you to be a snob’. She really pushed the fact that I accept people for who they are.”</p>
<p>“Somehow, I didn’t get that impression from her,” he commented, sounding a little confused. “I thought she was a bit more... set in her ways.”</p>
<p>I laughed, realizing that he thought I was referring about Eliza. “I’m sorry, Joel. I was talking about Martina, my Mom, not Eliza.” I hesitated, knowing that Joel and many others tended to think of Eliza and Mac as my parents, ahead of my Mom and Dad, and for the most part I was okay with that. To me, though, Martina and Gene Wright were my parents and while I loved Mac and Eliza dearly, more than just about anyone really, I didn’t think of them as ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’. “I know that Eliza is my birth mother, but I just don’t think of her in that way. She is my best friend and more like a sister to me. Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>Joel thought a minute then answered, “Yes, and I’m sorry. I just assumed you were talking about Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>I wondered if he would disapprove of the fact that I didn’t think of Eliza as my mom, but his voice didn’t carry anything other than understanding. “I know it’s confusing and I’m really sorry. Maybe it will be different once you meet my parents, which reminds me; I talked to them and told them about you and Nicolas. Dad said you can come whenever you want. He’s in the middle of spring planting right now, so if you’d like to go in the next couple of weeks you can check that out. I love the look of the fields just after they’ve been planted. Everything is so new.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Joel answered. “Maybe in two weeks? Would that be good for everyone?”</p>
<p>“That would be fine,” I said, making a mental note to call my mom to let her know. “How’s Nicolas?”</p>
<p>“He’s settling in. He likes the island, and I think he’ll make some friends here. He doesn’t like the idea of me teaching at the school, but he’ll get used to it.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to like it?” I asked. He always had so little to say about how he felt that I wondered about it most of the time.</p>
<p>“I’ll be able to keep an eye on him, which will be very important once he makes his bargain,” he said, half serious. “Teen boys tend to want to practice all the time.”</p>
<p>“But will you like teaching on the island?” I asked, wanting to know if he was happy with his job and if he thought it would be challenging. “Will you be happy there?” I knew that I usually asked about Nicolas and how he was doing when Joel and I talked, but I wanted him to know that I was interested in Joel the person, just as much as I was interested in his son. I really wanted to connect with Joel and I was hoping that these upcoming trips would give us the time that we needed for that to happen.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t really matter if I am or not,” Joel answered, clearly avoiding the topic, but not avoiding it at the same time. “As long as I teach Macalister what he needs to know, but…” he hesitated a moment, “yes, I think I will be happy here. I like working with kids, and it’s nice that I’ll be able to spend a lot of time with Nik. And the island is peaceful. We were thinking about building a house for Nik and me on the property, fairly close, but far enough away for privacy.”</p>
<p>This was the first time I had heard of him building a house and I was glad that he was thinking of putting down some roots in a sense. “Joel,” I began slowly, “of course your happiness matters. I know that being chained to teaching Mac might not be what you want to do right now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find something good in it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not chained to it, Corrine,” he assured me. “I know that teaching him is my choice, but I also know I couldn’t bear the consequences if I chose to ignore my responsibilities. Only good will come of my teaching him, I know this. And I will be happy here, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“And it is my choice to worry about your happiness,” I insisted in a quiet, heartfelt voice. “And not because you’re teaching Mac, but because I want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>“The seeker has been found, the captive freed, the seed sown, and the weave of fate is being woven as they have willed,” Joel said, reminding me of the prophecy. “Do not worry for my happiness, Corrinemackenzie. I know where it lies, and we will find it, when the time comes.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” I answered with a sigh, hearing the smile that was in his voice and sure that my impatience was coming out in mine. Subject change time. “A house, huh?”</p>
<p>Joel laughed a little. “A house. It would be a good learning tool for Macalister, especially if we used only ma—our powers to build it.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “Why did you stop yourself from saying magick?” I asked, knowing the answer, but wanting him to say it.</p>
<p>Joel hesitated a moment. “Habit, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to get you out of the habit then, won’t we?” I asked in a suggestive voice, then changed back to a normal tone. “How will you use your magick? For all of it?”</p>
<p>“Much of it. It will be good practice for both of us.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to see that. Have you discussed plans yet?”</p>
<p>“Not really, it’s just been talk over a few pints so far. We’ve got time.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re old drinking partners now, huh?” I asked teasingly, trying not to wonder if they talked about me at all. “Next thing you know there will be this secret club with you, Mac and Nicolas and Eliza and I won’t understand a word you say.”</p>
<p>Joel chuckled. “Perhaps Macalister, Nik and myself… but Eliza? I think she’s in her own secret club and that I’ll never understand her.”</p>
<p>I knew that Eliza was hard to get to know, but I was sure that she and Joel would connect, given enough time. “Have you had a chance to spend any time with her yet?”</p>
<p>“Not really. We’ve both been busy, and she does spend a great deal of time working out.”</p>
<p>As far as I knew Joel still didn’t know what Eliza was and I was trying to hold out so that she told him herself. Something told me that the news wasn’t going to come from her, though, so I tried to hold him off a while longer. “She likes to stay limber and I’m sure she’s going to keep up with her schedule until her pregnancy, or Mac, stops her. There’s time. I’m sure you’ll understand her soon enough.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. I suppose it’s enough that you and Macalister understand her.” Joel paused for a moment and when he spoke again his voice held a tinge of regret. “I’m sure I’ve kept you long enough, Corrine.”</p>
<p>I smiled. “You haven’t ‘kept’ me, Joel. I like talking to you, but I know that you’re probably busy as well. I’ll plan on having breakfast ready by nine on Friday and will be ready to go with you afterward, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we’ll be there. I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>“Me, too.” I didn’t want the conversation to end just yet. “Joel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Corrinemackenzie?”</p>
<p>I couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t sound stupid, so I cleared my throat nervously. “Nothing. I’ll see you Friday.”</p>
<p>“Friday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. Dinner with the McLean’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I spent most of the next day trying to figure out what to take with me to Ireland. Normally I could pack for a weekend trip in a matter of minutes and have everything I needed, but Joel could only carry so much weight when he ‘walked’ and had said to pack light. I found myself second-guessing everything I wanted to take. Then I had a hard time finding clothes that I thought would help make a good impression on Joel’s mother and still left me feeling feminine enough to spend time with the man I was interested in.</p>
<p>I was totally freaking myself out by the time I talked to Samantha about getting a signed copy of one of AJ’s books for Joel’s mother. I would have agreed to just about anything that would take my mind off the whole mess and I was grateful when my friend suggested coming over for a relaxing dinner that night. I accepted her invitation immediately, knowing it was just what I needed to get my mind off spending the weekend with Joel’s family.</p>
<p>I was glad that I’d already told Samantha about Joel because I was able to share with her and AJ how nervous I was about staying at his parent’s house without him being there. “He and Nicolas will be at his brother’s house,” I explained as we were finishing the meal. “I’m going to feel like I’m under a microscope.”</p>
<p>“You probably will be,” Samantha said with a reassuring smile as she glanced at her husband and he winked at her. “I remember what it was like visiting AJ’s family.”</p>
<p>That didn’t help, but I knew that Samantha got along really well with her in-laws, so I guess in a way it actually did. “Do you have any words of advice?” I asked. “Should I try to just let her steer the conversations? Should I not ask questions?”</p>
<p>Samantha shrugged. “Just be yourself, everything will be fine, Corrine. I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>I nodded, sure that part of being myself might be a problem, the part that was a mage anyhow. “Okay,” I replied with a determined sigh as I straightened in my chair. “I can do this, right? There’s no need for me to freak out. It will be fun.”</p>
<p>I knew I was trying to talk myself into it, but I really did want to like Joel’s family and to have them like me in return. I had been nervous about the visit when we were talking about it on the phone, but now that I’d voiced my nervousness, it was like I had given it life. Deep down I knew that there was really nothing to worry about, that it was just my subconscious taking over and I just needed to chill out.</p>
<p>Samantha agreed with me and assured me that I had nothing to worry about; if I relaxed then I would be fine. I thanked her and gave her a hug. “I’m sure I’ll be okay once I’m there.”</p>
<p>She hugged me back and I could feel some of her inner strength come into me, signaling that she was using magick to help get rid of my nervousness. I was glad that she was sharing some of her power with me and I was about to pull away when I heard the front door open. A quick glance at both Samantha and AJ’s faces said that they weren’t expecting anyone, and I knew that there were only a few people who would just walk into their house. I wasn’t likely to be happy to see any one of them.</p>
<p>The first possibility was Samantha’s older brother, Rafe Brown, who was married to Brenda, one of the local vampires that were currently searching for Eliza. I was sure that if it were either Brenda or Rafe they would feel obligated to ask if I had seen my birth mother lately and I would have to make a hasty exit to avoid a confrontation. I had promised myself after Eliza had decided not to return to the vampires after Mac’s death that I would not put Samantha or her family in danger. I intended to keep that promise.</p>
<p>Somehow, I knew that it wouldn’t be Samantha’s Uncle Alec, so that made the last possibility even worse. I had dated Samantha’s cousin, Brian, for over a year, but we broke up a short time before Mac’s return, when it had became evident that he and I had grown apart. Brian was ready to settle down and start a family and he thought that my magick would put one in danger. To an extent, he was right, so I couldn’t hold his views against him.</p>
<p>Another problem with our relationship was his ties with Brenda. I knew that I could count on Samantha to keep most anything I told her in confidence, because she was a mage, too, and she could protect herself against anything the vampires might deal out. Like mind probes or coercion. Brian, on the other hand, was a mortal, so I’d had to lie to him about Eliza’s whereabouts. I just didn’t think that was a way of maintaining a healthy relationship, so the best thing for both of us was to make a clean break.</p>
<p>Coming face to face with Rafe or Brenda wasn’t something that I was looking forward to, but I could handle it. I was already stressed about spending time with Joel’s family and seeing Brian was more than I wanted to deal with tonight. My heart sank when a moment later I heard Brian’s voice call out in greeting from the front hall. “Hey, anyone home?” he asked as he walked into the dining room. I froze as his gaze scanned the room and stopped when he saw me. “Oh, I didn’t mean to intrude on... dinner,” he finished lamely.</p>
<p>An awkward moment of silence fell over the room and I realized that I hadn’t seen Brian since the night we had broken up. I was determined to not make the situation too unbearable, so I cleared my throat and folded my hands in my lap. “Brian. Hi. How are you?”</p>
<p>Seeing him again brought back all the emotions that I had felt after our split. I’d been a little gun shy about getting involved with anyone again after Brian because I didn’t want to hurt another person like I’d hurt him.</p>
<p>“Good, Corrine, and you?” Brian asked, not meeting my eyes as he took a hesitant step into the room.</p>
<p>Samantha cleared her throat and plastered a bright smile on her face. “Brian, come in and sit down, you’re not interrupting,” she said firmly as she motioned toward an empty chair across the table from me. Her three-month old baby, Malak, cooed from her bassinet that Samantha had set near her chair.</p>
<p>Brian moved to sit after stopping long enough to kiss Malak on the forehead. I desperately searched for something to say to end the awkward silence when I remembered that Brian had been remodeling a house that he had bought so I asked, “How’s the house on Baker Street coming?” I desperately hoped that I was able to hide some of my nervousness.</p>
<p>“It’s almost done,” he replied, still not meeting my gaze. “Just a few trim pieces, here and there. How’s school?”</p>
<p>“Good,” I answered with a shrug. “Spring break is coming up, so I’m ready for some time off.”</p>
<p>He glanced up at me slightly, looking as if he was about to ask me another question, but he suddenly leaned over to retrieve the napkin Samantha dropped when she stood to check on the baby. I hoped that the discomfort would eventually pass, but I knew that it was up to Brian to make that happen.</p>
<p>Picking up on the fact that Brian and I had just exhausted all the small talk we had, Samantha quickly came to the rescue when she turned the topic of conversation to the fact that she was thinking of having the outside of the house repainted if Brian would be available. She had already mentioned to me earlier that she wanted him to do the work, but it was hard for her to get a hold of him because he was keeping himself busy. I hoped that he wasn’t doing so because of our break up, but Samantha never elaborated if that was the reason.</p>
<p>The conversation continued to stay on neutral topics, but it was obvious that Brian was as uncomfortable as I was. The meal had been nearly finished when Brian had arrived, and he had assured his cousin more than a few times that he had already eaten. Samantha insisted that he have a piece of the chocolate cake that I had brought and there was no missing the way his gaze darted to mine cautiously as Samantha and I started to clear the table. Brian had loved my cooking, but it was my chocolate cake that had been a particular favorite of his and I had to leave the room quickly, my hands full of dirty dishes, when I saw the look of sadness in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>AJ and Brian stayed at the table while Samantha and I got desert ready. I cut the cake as she pulled plates from the cupboard and in a soft voice she asked if I was okay.</p>
<p>I smiled at her weakly and used a spatula to put pieces of cake on the plates she laid out. “Yeah. I’m fine. It’s still a little hard to see him, knowing how badly I hurt him.”</p>
<p>Samantha gave me a sad look. “I understand,” she replied as she reached out to pat my arm gently. She looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Without another word, she picked up two of the plates and left the kitchen to return to the table.</p>
<p>I grabbed the other two plates and followed her out, feeling even guiltier about the situation because now my friend wasn’t saying what was on her mind. I knew that she was in a tough spot because of her relationship with both Brian and myself and I couldn’t help but wonder if it was a good idea for me to remain friends with her. I didn’t want to complicate her life, but I really didn’t want to lose her friendship, either.</p>
<p>Brian was playing with Malak when Samantha and I returned, looking more relaxed than I’d seen him in a long time as he made faces at the baby, who was still too young to notice. Brian looked up at me as I entered, and my heart sunk a little as he quieted down, looking uncomfortable again.</p>
<p>Samantha had placed a piece of cake in front of each of the men, so I handed her one of the plates I was carrying as we both took our seats again. AJ picked up his fork quickly, claiming that he always looked forward to my desserts as I noticed Brian hesitantly pick up his own fork to take his first bite. Silence once again hung over the table, but this time it was AJ who offered a topic of conversation.</p>
<p>“Where in Ireland are you going, Corrine?” he asked.</p>
<p>I glanced at Brian quickly, not wanting him to find out yet about Joel or my interest in him, but I knew that neither Samantha nor AJ would mention it. “In the northern part of the country,” I replied. “Just north of Belfast.”</p>
<p>Brian glanced up at me. “You’re going to Ireland?”</p>
<p>I returned his gaze and nodded. “For the weekend.”</p>
<p>“Visiting family?” he asked.</p>
<p>I nodded again, adding a shake to my shoulders to show that is wasn’t quite what he was thinking. “The family of a friend I recently made,” I explained, not wanting to tell him too much and hurt him more. “He’s just moved to America and his son misses the family back home. He asked me to go with them.”</p>
<p>I quickly realized that I shouldn’t have said ‘he’ because Brian looked away hastily, giving his attention back to Malak, not saying anything more about the trip. I glanced at AJ and Sam apologetically and pretty much clammed up after that. I hadn’t really wanted the cake that was in front of me in the first place and what little appetite I did have was lost completely. “It’s getting late,” I told Sam after a moment as I put my napkin on the table beside my untouched cake. “I should probably go.”</p>
<p>“No,” she protested, but before she can say anything else, Brian stood up and faced me again.</p>
<p>“No, stay,” he said, allowing his eyes to meet mine briefly before stepping closer to Samantha so that he could kiss her cheek, telling her that he would talk to her the next day. He then kissed the top of Malak’s head again and said goodbye to AJ before looking once more at me. “Have fun on your trip,” he offered quietly, then moved toward the door.</p>
<p>There was no way that I could just let him leave like that. He was already in the hall that led to the front door by the time I got out of my seat to follow him, so I knew I had to act fast. I called out his name just as he neared the door and I didn’t know if I should be relieved or glad when he stopped and turned to face me.</p>
<p>I moved close enough to him so that we could talk without AJ and Sam overhearing. “A-are we… okay?” I asked hesitantly. I knew that the question sounded lame, but there wasn’t a whole lot I could really do about it.</p>
<p>Brian looked down at his feet and for a long moment I didn’t think he was going to answer me. After what seemed like an eternity he looked up again and nervously cleared his throat. “I miss you, Corrine,” he confessed, his voice small and unsure. “I know it’s my fault we’re not together anymore, but there it is.” He cleared his throat again, then added quickly, “I’m sorry. I know you’re moving on with your life, and you should.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Brian,” I said as I started to reach out to him, but I stopped myself. Even if I hadn’t met Joel, I knew that my relationship with Brian was over a long time ago. I knew that I had to be clear with him now so that he didn’t continue to get hurt. “I’m sorry. I’ve missed you, too, but nothing has changed,” I pointed out. “I’m still what I am and that’s not going to stop.”</p>
<p>“I know, and I shouldn’t want you to change, but…” he stopped himself, then made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat before pulling me into his arms for a moment. It felt odd to be in his embrace again, after so long. It was comfortable and warm, but it no longer held the promise of a future together that it once had. I knew that Brian and I could only be friends now and I could only hope that he realized that as well.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Corrine,” Brian said quietly in my ear. “I know you have to be who you are.” He pulled his body back a little to look at me, keeping his hands on my shoulders. He smiled a little, put it was a painful smile. “I hope this guy you’re going to Ireland with isn’t as stupid as I am.”</p>
<p>I lifted my hands so that my fingers wrapped around his wrists. “You are a wonderful man, Brian,” I told him sincerely. “You’re going to find the right person that Gaia meant for you to have. Someone way better than I am.”</p>
<p>Brian leaned forward to kiss my cheek, his lips lingering on my skin a little. “There is none better, Corrine Mackenzie Wright,” he said with a small smile as he pulled back and looked at me one more time before whispering, “Goodnight.” Then he dropped his arms and quietly let himself out the front door.</p>
<p>I hesitated for a moment next to the door after it closed behind him, almost wanting to go after him out of habit, but once again I reminded myself of what had happened in our relationship and how badly I had hurt him. We had dated for over a year and while I knew that I still had some residual feelings for Brian, I also knew that deep down we were past the point of ever making it work. I told myself that Brian missed the fact that there was someone there, not me in particular. If we were to try again he would only end up remembering what had driven us apart to begin with and a second breakup might kill any chance we had for a friendship.</p>
<p>I still wouldn’t be able disclose to him anything about Eliza, or her whereabouts. I was still a mage and Brian would still worry that something would happen to me because of what I was. It was best that we didn’t entertain any notions of ever getting back together, it was just healthier that way for the both of us. Besides that, there was Joel and all the feelings I had for him that I had yet to really have time to put a name to.</p>
<p>I knew that Brian would find someone else and when he did, he would no longer want me. As a matter of fact, I felt sure that this episode would help him start to get over our relationship completely. Time was the best form of healing for him right now.</p>
<p>I took a minute or two to collect myself and then headed back into the dining room. AJ was clearing off the table of the desert dishes, while Sam was getting ready to feed Malak. She looked up at me as I entered. “Are you okay?” she asked, clearly concerned about the exchange that had just taken place in her front hall.</p>
<p>I nodded, clearing my throat and nervously wiping the palms of my hands on my jeans. “Yeah. He is, too.” I cleared my throat again nervously. “I think I’m going to head home. I’m sorry,” I finished lamely.</p>
<p>Samantha stood with Malak and came over to hug me with her free arm. “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” she soothed, her hand moving in slow circles over my back. “You are both a part of our lives, Corrine. It’s normal that you’ll run into each other from time to time. Everything will work out, really.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for being so understanding,” I told her sincerely as her daughter started to fuss hungrily. “I appreciate it.” I laughed at Malak, who was about to start squalling for her dinner as I leaned down to kiss her small head. “I’ll see you later, okay?” I said, more to Malak than her mother.</p>
<p>It was Samantha that answered. “Okay. Just… don’t let it get you down, okay?”</p>
<p>I looked up at her and tried to give her a real smile. “Thanks. I won’t.” I then leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You’re a good friend,” I said, knowing that not everyone could remain friends with the person who broke their cousin’s heart.</p>
<p>She squeezed me with her free arm again. “I try.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Preparing To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a while, but finally I managed to put together clothes that would pack well and hopefully be appealing to Joel. Everything fit into a medium sized backpack that I hoped wasn’t too heavy. I had everything together by Thursday afternoon when I realized that I hadn’t talked to Eliza about the trip. Since Joel was living there, I was sure that she knew of our plans, but I also knew that she would appreciate it if I checked in with her before leaving the next morning, so I decided I’d better give her a call.</p>
<p>She must have been getting irked at being asked how she was doing because when I voiced the question her ‘fine’ reply was a bit stiff and full of tenacity. “I think I might be getting a touch of morning sickness,” she confided right after, sounding put out by it. “But it’s not bothering me enough to worry about, damn it. Be careful in Ireland.”</p>
<p>“I will,” I told her. “You know; it seems like I remember Grandmother saying something about ginger tea being good for an upset stomach. Maybe you could try some if you start to feel bad.” I tried really hard to keep any laughter from my voice, but Eliza was the stubbornest person I knew, and it was beyond comical how she was maintaining her air of toughness at all times.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” she insisted, her voice tight.</p>
<p>“Didn’t say you weren’t,” I insisted. “Just giving you a suggestion in case you aren’t.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep it in mind, if I start feeling bad.”</p>
<p>I did laugh then. “Okay. How’s Mac doing?”</p>
<p>“Busy. Joel is keeping him on his toes, and there’s work besides.” Eliza asked how my parents were doing and I explained how they had been excited to hear about her marriage and passed along to her all their best wishes for her happiness.</p>
<p>“I know you hate not being able to talk to anyone about this stuff Corrine, but you also know why it has to be this way.”</p>
<p>“I know. I just thought that I should let you know what I told them.”</p>
<p>She paused again, then asked, “Are they doing good? It’s been a long time since I’ve talked to them.”</p>
<p>“Mmm-hmm. Dad’s planting. I’m taking Joel and Nicolas there in a couple of weeks, so Nicolas can ride.”</p>
<p>Another pause. “I’m sure he’ll like that. He talks about his horse a lot. Just—well, I’ll talk to them before they go.”</p>
<p>“Joel already knows that my parents are not in on the fact that Mac is alive again or where you are living now,” I quickly assured her, knowing her mind was working a mile a minute, imagining about what the vampires were capable of. “I was going to talk to Nicolas this weekend about it, too. He’ll understand not to say anything to them.” That reminded me of something else. “Are you going to tell Joel what you are?”</p>
<p>“If he doesn’t know, he can’t let it slip, can he?” she replied without hesitation. “I know he wouldn’t say anything intentionally, but still. Ignorance is bliss.”</p>
<p>I sighed heavily. It was so intense sometimes how much of a conspiracy theorist she was. I knew that the vampires were serious about finding her, but Joel was a sorcerer for the Gaia’s sake. He knew how to handle himself. But it was no use fighting with her because she always thought she knew what was best. “You know… forget it.”</p>
<p>“I probably sound wicked paranoid, don’t I? It’s just—” she sighed. “Corrine, they are still looking for me, I know they are. If Mac wasn’t a cop, they’d have found me already. I’d love to be able to forget about that, but I can’t. I’m sorry that it makes things hard for you, but I can’t go back to them, especially not now.”</p>
<p>My temper decided to flare up at that moment. “Well, unfortunately, I’m not thinking of myself, Eliza. I’m thinking of the person who’s living in your house and already knows that something isn’t quite ‘normal’ with you. I’ve put him off, telling him that you’ll tell him about yourself when you’re ready, but he doesn’t deserve to be left in the dark when he’s there to teach Mac. I’m glad that I’m so transparent that you assume that I am only thinking of how easy I can make things for myself. It’s great to know that you think so highly of me.”</p>
<p>Damn. She didn’t deserve that, and I knew that yelling wasn’t going to make her understand. I took a deep breath before adding in a quieter tone, “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s all right. You know, I don’t think that you only think of yourself, Corrine, but I do think that sometimes you don’t think about all of the bad things that can happen.” Eliza paused and I could practically hear her pacing. “I love that about you, that your glass is always half full, and for real now, I wish mine could be, but it’s not, it can’t be. Someone has to worry about the worst that could happen, and sometimes the bad things are all I can think about.”</p>
<p>She sniffed slightly, and another apology almost escaped my lips before she continued, “It just takes one slip in the wrong ear for the vampires to find us and when - if that happens it’s not going to be pretty. If Mac and I were somehow able to get away, we’d be on the run for the rest of our lives, hiding from everyone, Corrine, even the people we love, because that would be the only way to protect them. Joel doesn’t need to know what I am; he’s not here for me. He can teach Mac everything he needs to know without ever speaking to me if it came down to it. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with this guy that none of us really knows. For real now, I have a hard time trusting people I’ve known all my life. I’d rather be paranoid than-” She paused yet again and drew in a deep breath that sounded like she was trying to control tears. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been... I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>I sighed again. “It’s your decision,” I told her dejectedly. “Do what you want. I’m sorry I brought it up.”</p>
<p>“It’s not what I want, Corrine. It’s what I have to do.” She quickly changed the subject. “Why don’t you tell me how you’re getting to Ireland? Are you going through the portal to your grandparent’s place?”</p>
<p>I cleared my throat before I answered. “No. Joel and Nicolas are coming here for breakfast in the morning and he’s taking us his way after. I’ll be staying with Joel’s parents, but I’ll have my cell in case you need to get a hold of me.”</p>
<p>“All right. I hope everything goes well. Nik can be a bit demanding at times of Joel’s attention.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sure he’ll try to put me in my place, but I’m ready for him. I found out that Joel’s mom is a fan of AJ’s work, so he signed a copy of the new book for her.”</p>
<p>“That should win you some brownie points.”</p>
<p>I sighed. “We’ll see. Well, I have to finish packing and go to the store for some last-minute things for breakfast, so I’ll let you go. Tell Mac hello.”</p>
<p>“I will. And Corrine? I am sorry. I don’t like to argue with you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like to argue with you, either, Eliza, but realize that sooner or later we are going to have a problem with Joel. If he and I develop a relationship, I don’t want to lie to him, like I did with Brian. I’m not saying that’s where we’re going. I don’t know if I’m ready for that, or if I ever will be after Brian, but it’s there. I won’t hurt him like I did Brian.” Shit, what was I thinking? Maybe I should just stay away from Joel to begin with.</p>
<p>Eliza didn’t say anything for a moment and I thought maybe she had hung up or something. “You’re right, Corrine,” she finally said. “Tell you what, you tell me when it starts getting serious, and I’ll have a talk with prophesy boy. Fair?”</p>
<p>Even though she couldn’t see me I nodded as I said, “Fair.”</p>
<p>“Of course, at that point we may have more to talk about than me being a freak of nature, but I think he’d sit back and listen to what I have to say.” Her voice had taken on a teasing note that told me there were no hard feelings.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare get all weird with him,” I told her lightly, teasing myself. “It’s bad enough that he lives with you guys and I feel like I’m creeping around with him.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t exactly live with us, Corrine. He lives above our garage. And if I see that he needs to be set straight about a wonderful girl that he may not appreciate the way he should... I’ll kick his ass.”</p>
<p>Her continued teasing caused me to chuckle slightly. “Thanks, but I’m sure I can handle this. It’s Nicolas that I’m worried about.”</p>
<p>“He’s a little young for me to kick his ass, although we may start sparring this summer. Seriously, I hope everything goes okay.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I’ll call when we get back, okay?”</p>
<p>“All right, luv. Have fun.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. Talking to Eddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My conversation with Eliza hadn’t been what I expected when I’d called her, but I hoped that she would think about it and maybe talk to Joel on her own. Meanwhile, if I had any hope of feeding the Fenian men the following morning, I was going to have to pay a serious visit to the grocery store. Armed with my list, I headed out into the clear spring afternoon with a bounce in my step. I was really looking forward to some time away with Joel, having the opportunity to get to know him and his son better.</p>
<p>Thinking about Joel left a huge smile on my face as I navigated around the grocery store, collecting orange juice, eggs and other ingredients necessary for French toast. As I was walking down the baking aisle for a bag of chocolate chips, I noticed a police officer at the other end of the aisle. Ever since Eliza’s flight from the city, seeing any member of the police department set off warning lights in my head, but he didn’t seem to be paying me any undue attention, so I didn’t think much of it, but I kept an eye on him just the same.</p>
<p>The officer reminded me a little of Mac in how he took the time to be aware of everyone around him. He was conscious of everyone in his proximity, not just me. I gave him a friendly smile as I passed him, and he smiled back.</p>
<p>I continued on my way and lost track of the officer until I was outside the store and dropped my keys not far from my truck. Without realizing he was even that close to me, the officer picked them up and handed them to me before I could bend over to retrieve them myself.</p>
<p>“Here you go, ma’am,” he said softly, his voice had a bit of a southern twang to it.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I’m so clumsy,” I told him as I reclaimed the keys from his outstretched fingers and turned toward my truck.</p>
<p>Before I had taken more than a couple of steps he spoke again. “Corrine?”</p>
<p>I was instantly on the defensive as I turned to face him again; I am Eliza’s daughter after all. Since supernaturals didn’t wear nametags to denote ourselves from humans, I had no idea if this guy was one of us or how he knew my name, so I found myself slamming up magickal walls inside my mind to lock him out in case he tried reading my thoughts. “Yes?” I asked, remaining calm. “Do I know you?”</p>
<p>The officer seemed friendly enough, not threatening in any way as he smiled at me. “No, you don’t,” he replied softly. “I do have a few questions for you, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>I found myself frowning slightly, figuring this had something to do with Eliza and knowing that I had to keep my head. “Sure,” I told him. “Let me just put these inside my truck.” I wanted my hands free in case he tried something.</p>
<p>The officer nodded slightly and gestured for me to move toward my truck, then followed me over to it. Neither of us said anything as I unlocked the vehicle and put my bags and purse inside. Once I was finished I turned to face him again. “What can I do for you, officer?”</p>
<p>“I have a few questions, as I said. I suppose I should introduce myself first, I’m Eddie Lane.” He then proceeded to give me his rank and what precinct he worked for, but his words were lost to me. My mind was too busy recalling exactly who he was. Mac’s ghoul. Well, ex-ghoul, and obviously one who’d been taken in by another vampire if he was looking to ask me questions.</p>
<p>I knew what Eddie Lane was and from what I had learned through my magickal studies, I knew there were a multitude of abilities he could be in possession of. One thing I knew for sure was that I shouldn’t make eye contact with him. I kept my tone light when I spoke, not wanting to put him on the offensive. “Officer Lane. It’s nice to finally meet you. When did you start working for the police department?”</p>
<p>“About a year ago,” he replied, taking a long moment to look at me before he continued. “Look, I don’t want to play games here, Corrine. I know that you’re Eliza’s daughter, and you should know that she is wanted for questioning. I know that you were in Nashville a few weeks ago, was she there with you?” He was still being nice enough, but now there was a hint of steel under his words that hadn’t been there before.</p>
<p>It was hard, but I think I managed to keep my smile pleasant. “And what is she wanted for questioning for?” I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest, my eyes glued to his chin.</p>
<p>“Officially? Mac’s death. The department feels she may have witnessed something that would help in the investigation. I’m sure you know where she is, Corrine. Why don’t you save us all a lot of time and tell me?”</p>
<p>Save us all a lot of time? Who did this guy think he was talking to? I wasn’t human, someone that he could influence that easily. “Let’s get one thing straight, Eddie,” I told him venomously. “I don’t answer to your Prince and never will. I don’t know where Eliza is. She’s gone into hiding to protect us all. I haven’t seen her since… since,” I looked away from him and pretended to choke up over Mac’s ‘death’, hoping like hell he believed me.</p>
<p>Eddie reached out and put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. “I’m sorry to bring up old pain, Corrine, his death was hard on the entire clan here in Salem. But as much as I want to believe that you don’t know where Eliza is, I don’t think she could stay away from you this long. You and Mac were her life, and I don’t think she could walk away from the only person she had left.” He studied me for a moment, then lowered his voice, speaking urgently. “Corrine, we have to find her. You may not know this, but there was a ritual done on her that when she dies, she will come back. We can’t have her running around amok like that.”</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes on him as my gaze met his, forgetting for a moment about my intentions not to do so. “How dare you stand there and remind me that I can’t see her. Do you think my family so weak and powerless that they couldn’t remove any curse your clan could think up?” I quickly looked down again and my voice took on a sorrowful tone as an idea started to form, “Tell your people that Eliza has… that they don’t have to worry about her anymore.”</p>
<p>His hand dropped from my shoulder as he looked at me in surprise, almost shock. “They rescinded the curse?”</p>
<p>I turned from him, trying to get tears to form in my eyes. “They tried.” If I could get him to believe that Eliza hadn’t survived the removal of the curse the Tremere would have no other choice than to stop looking for her.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Eddie asked.</p>
<p>“If you think I’m going to tell you so that you can run back to them, you’re nuts.” I wasn’t the best liar, so it was best that I didn’t try to actually spin the tale. Maybe Eddie would take the hint I made and draw his own conclusions. I reached for the door handle and opened it. “Leave me alone. Leave my family alone. You’ve done enough to them.”</p>
<p>“Corrine, you recognized my name, she must have told you how she got away from them in Edinburgh. I don’t want to hurt her; I just want to make sure she’s safe. If trying to fix the curse killed her, and she came back a vampire, then she should be with her clan. If it just plain killed her, they should know that, too.”</p>
<p>I cast a hard look in his direction, remembering this time not to meet his gaze, and spoke very slowly, very evenly. “I don’t owe them anything. It’s because of them that I didn’t have my parents to raise me when I was growing up and it’s because of them that I don’t have them here now. Don’t tell me what the vampires have a right to know.” I climbed inside the truck then, hesitating before closing the door. “I want to thank you for helping her, Eddie. That was a great comfort to her and to the family.” I tried to close the door, but Eddie caught it.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t the vampires who took them from you when you were growing up, it was Kate. They had nothing to do with it.” The way he said Kate was like he was uttering a curse, much like the way Eliza said it. “She was real good about taking kids from their parents.” His tone was very bitter, as if maybe he had some experience with what he was saying as well.</p>
<p>He pulled the door open a little further and took a step closer. “We will find her, sooner or later. Make sure she knows that it’ll be easier on her if she comes back on her own.” That said, he dropped his business card in my lap then stepped back and shut the door before turning to go to his own vehicle.</p>
<p>I waited for him start his car and pull out of the lot, not because I didn’t want him to follow me, but because I was a little shaky from the encounter. Did he believe any of the hints I’d made that Eliza was dead? Would he tell the vampires about it? Gaia, there were so many things to consider and I hoped that I had done enough to call them off, but only time would tell. After a minute, I locked my doors and started the engine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>When I got home from the market I couldn’t get rid of the uneasy feeling the conversation with Eddie had left with me. I checked all the wards that had been placed around the apartment to ensure they were still intact. I also looked out each window to see if there was anyone lurking suspiciously around the building. In the back of my head I knew that I should probably alert Mac and Eliza to the encounter, but I didn’t want to burden them with it. I could handle this.</p>
<p>After all Eddie hadn’t hurt me. Hadn’t even threatened me for that matter. I was more freaked out then anything. I needed something to distract me. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was almost six. Maybe if I talked to Joel I could forget about Eddie. I grabbed for my cell phone and hit speed dial.</p>
<p>“Joel? It’s Corrine,” I said when he answered. “Are you busy?” I asked, keeping my voice even.</p>
<p>“Corrine, hi,” he replied, seeming pleased to hear my voice. “No, not busy really, just making dinner. How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay. I just wanted someone to talk to.”</p>
<p>There was a bit of silence before he answered. “You sure?”</p>
<p>I couldn’t tell him. He would tell Mac and Eliza and she would freak out. I couldn’t let that happen. “Yeah,” I assured Joel. “Just nervous about the trip. I want your family to like me.”</p>
<p>“They will like you fine,” Joel replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice. “You just have to let them get to know you.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath before answering. “I know. Just keep reminding me. You’ll be here at nine?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Nine.”</p>
<p>We chatted for a few minutes about nothing in particular as he finished cooking and by the time we said our goodbyes I felt better. Talking with Joel had helped my anxiety a little, but the conversation hadn’t lasted nearly long enough. I couldn’t help but think about the future. What happened if the vampires didn’t let go of their driving need to get Eliza back? What if they stepped up their efforts? My goal was to stay in Salem because of school and because of my studies with Jared and Rachel, but what if the situation got to the point where that just wasn’t a possibility?</p>
<p>I got to thinking about my trust fund. Eliza had spent years doing what the vampires wanted, making it possible for me to have access to that kind of money and I realized that they probably knew what company took care of the investments for me. Hell, they were more than likely the ones to set it up! If I had to quickly leave town there was no way I was going to leave that money open for them to take it back. My family could use that money and I would have to take steps to ensure nothing happened to it. Then I remembered that AJ was a bestselling author and had been for years. That meant he had to have someone taking care of things for him. If I could transfer where the money was located without the vampires knowing it would be easier to move it again if I had to leave town quick.</p>
<p>I needed to call AJ.</p>
<p>It was obvious that he was surprised by my questions at first, but to his credit, AJ didn’t ask too many of his own. Instead he gave me the name of a firm he used, Wilmer-Hale. “They also have an office in Boston,” he informed me, giving me their office number and the name of his adviser, explaining that he started using the New York branch when his second novel hit the bestseller list and had switched to the Boston office after moving to Salem. I thanked him for his helped and hung up, figuring I could call the office in the morning before leaving with Joel and Nicolas. It felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders.</p>
<p>Falling asleep that night was another matter. I was restless, thinking of the conversation with Eddie as I tossed and turned. Then I remembered what Eliza was always talking about regarding the vampires and how maybe she was right. They were still looking for her. They weren’t showing any signs of giving up. It was only a matter of time before they found her. Maybe she wasn’t as paranoid as I thought she was.</p>
<p>I gave up on sleeping around four and got up to triple check my packing job and to find all the financial information I would need when I called the Wilmer-Hale office. As soon as the clock hit eight I called the number AJ gave me for the Boston office, hoping to get a hold of someone at the early hour.</p>
<p>The conversation was quick and fruitful. By the time I hung up, I had an appointment early the following week with the same adviser who handled AJ’s affairs. After that I was able to start preparations for breakfast. I made a special effort to forget about Eddie for now so that I could concentrate on spending time with Joel and Nicolas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. Joel’s Method of Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chime letting me know someone was about to come through the gateway sounded a couple of minutes before nine. A moment later, Joel and Nicolas entered, each carrying a backpack strapped to their backs, while Joel also carried a small duffle bag. Nicolas immediately started to look around, but Joel grabbed his arm, keeping the boy at his side as he smiled at me and drew the boy toward me.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Corrine,” Joel said in greeting. Nicolas echoed the sentiment, but not as warmly as his father.</p>
<p>I smiled at them warmly. “Hi guys, good morning.” I looked down at Nicolas and asked, “Are you excited to see your grandparents?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” the boy answered, too caught up in checking out my apartment to add more. “What’s for breakfast?”</p>
<p>Joel nudged him a little and almost rolled his eyes at his son’s rudeness. “We were up early this morning finishing with the packing. He’s hungry,” he explained.</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but laugh. “French toast and bacon,” I informed Nicolas, having an idea that any boy his age needed something substantial in his belly. “Why don’t you take off your coat and put it and your pack on the bed and we’ll eat.”</p>
<p>Nicolas nodded and moved off to do as he was told, giving him an opportunity to freely check everything out. Joel removed his pack as well and put both of them on the couch. “Feeling better this morning?” he asked.</p>
<p>I nodded and stepped closer to him. “I’m okay. Thanks for listening.” I held out my hand to him and he took it, enveloping my hand in his larger one. “Coffee?”</p>
<p>“Coffee would be wonderful. Do you make it like Elizabeth does?”</p>
<p>“I think so.” I pulled him into the kitchen and poured him a large cup of coffee and a glass of juice for Nicolas. “I would give you a tour,” I told Joel as I handed him the cup and grinned, “but you can see pretty much everything in the other room.”</p>
<p>“The telly is bigger than your bed,” Nicolas practically shouted from the living area.</p>
<p>Joel ignored his son and sipped the coffee. “This is good.”</p>
<p>I poured myself a cup, then Joel and I returned to the main room. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” I asked Nicolas as I handed him the juice, then glanced at Joel to give him a wink.</p>
<p>“Do you have video games?” the boy asked eagerly.</p>
<p>I shook my head. “Sorry, I don’t. But breakfast is ready if you’re hungry.” The first round of French toast and bacon was in the oven with a warming incantation, so it would stay hot for them, so I returned to the kitchen to pull the platters out and with Joel’s help got everything to the table.</p>
<p>Conversation over the meal was light and easy. Nicolas talked about school and the new friends he was making, and Joel discussed lesson plans and the other teachers. When I went to the kitchen to get more napkins I walked past a window that overlooked the street. As I did so, I noticed a car parked down the street that was familiar to me.</p>
<p>Right after Mac’s death, when the vampires were first looking for Eliza, the same car had begun lurking in the neighborhood, usually in about the same spot down the street, and I figured that its presence had to have something to do with the vampires keeping an eye on me to find Eliza. As the months wore on and Eliza didn’t turn up back in Salem, the car abruptly stopped parking on my street. It hadn’t been there last night, but now it was.</p>
<p>The fact that the car was there shouldn’t have surprised me, but it did. Surprised and bothered me more then I wanted to admit. I knew it was probably because of my discussion with Eddie yesterday, but that knowledge didn’t stop the small gasp that escaped as I paused to look out the window.</p>
<p>I didn’t want to alert Joel to any problems, so I forced myself to walk away from the window and continue on into the kitchen for the napkins. But when I returned to the table I realized that Joel had noticed by the question in his eyes. He didn’t voice anything as the three of us continued our meal, but I caught his eyes lingering on me more than once and I even caught him glancing toward the window at one point.</p>
<p>Both Joel and Nicolas helped with clean up after the meal. I had just loaded Nicolas up with the last of the breakfast things and sent him into the kitchen when I noticed Joel looking out the window. With a quick glance to Nicolas to make sure he wasn’t paying any attention to us, I quickly moved over to Joel and silently took his hand, pulling him away from the window. I shook my head and mouthed, “Later.” Then out loud and more toward Nicolas I asked, “I think that’s everything. You ready, Nicolas?”</p>
<p>Joel glanced once more toward the window then moved toward the couch where he had left his bag.</p>
<p>“I’m ready,” Nicolas said, standing near the door, his backpack already in place.</p>
<p>I donned my coat and gathered my bag and purse then met Joel and Nicolas at the door. Joel took a look around as if getting his bearings, then turned and smiled at me. Nicolas stepped closer to his father and put an arm around his waist, clearly knowing what to expect next. Joel wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders as he turned to me, his other arm out for me.</p>
<p>“Ready?” he asked.</p>
<p>I smiled and stepped to his side to wrap an arm around his waist near where Nicolas’ was, as Joel’s arm settled me against his body.</p>
<p>“Walk with me,” Joel instructed. The three of us took a step forward, and suddenly we weren’t in my apartment anymore. Everything blurred except for Joel and Nicolas, and I felt a slight breeze in my hair. We kept walking and it seemed like we covered miles with each step. I didn’t sense anything specific, just the same kind of aftershocks I experienced whenever Mac or Gwrhyr ‘winked.’</p>
<p>“How long will it take us to get there?” I asked Joel.</p>
<p>“About ten minutes,” he replied, taking another step.</p>
<p>Our surroundings moved by so fast it was almost nauseating, but if I had to guess, I would have to say we covered at least five miles with every step. Neither Joel nor Nicolas were bothered by the pace, in fact the boy seemed to be having a grand old time. At times the steps took us into populated areas, but we were there and gone so fast that it wasn’t long enough to matter.</p>
<p>“Do the people see us?” I asked, knowing if I were performing magick this blatantly I would have more than one chaos demon out for me. “Aren’t you worried about paradox?”</p>
<p>Joel smiled, even as he concentrated on what he was doing. “The people may see us for a moment, but they dismiss what they see quickly enough. Our magick is different, remember? Your demons don’t haunt us if we step out of reality’s limits.”</p>
<p>“It would be nice not to worry about the demons,” I said wryly.</p>
<p>“It is,” he admitted. “There are trade-offs, but I’d rather have my kind of magick, than yours, if you don’t mind my saying.”</p>
<p>I hugged him slightly with the arm I had around him. “I don’t mind. This is a very interesting way to travel. Is this how you worldwalk?”</p>
<p>“There’s a little more to that, but this is part of it. There are limitations though. I’m glad you packed light. And I can’t go so far as to cross the ocean. Yet.”</p>
<p>I smiled up at him. “You will.” I glanced over to Nicolas’ slightly sour expression that made it apparent he thought I was a ‘dummy’ for asking all these questions.</p>
<p>The rest of the ‘walk’ did take about ten minutes. When Joel finally stopped, I looked around to find that we were standing in the middle of a twenty-foot clearing, mostly surrounded by forest. To our left was a cliff that had a breathtaking, thirty-foot-high waterfall. It poured into a small pool that drained to a small creek where the water ran into the woods.</p>
<p>“This is our stop,” Joel said softly, turning to look down at me with a smile as Nicolas moved away toward the water to have a closer look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. Ireland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now what?” I asked, pulling away from Joel a little, but not enough that his arm fell from around me.</p><p>“Da, come look at the fish!” Nicolas called from the water’s edge.</p><p>Joel smiled at me and winked. “Looking at the fish it seems. Then we’ll take a walk behind the waterfall.” He pulled away from me completely and moved over to his son’s side.</p><p>I was intrigued to know just how far we’d traveled, so I used my own brand of magick to figure it out. We were about an hour’s drive north of Montreal. We’d covered about four hundred miles in less than fifteen minutes. Not bad timing.</p><p>In the pool was a very large fish, the likes of which I’d never seen. It was a deep blue-green in color, and it was looking up at Nicolas with an intelligent look in its eyes.</p><p>“That’s the guardian of the falls,” Joel told his son as he reached into his pocket for something that he tossed it into the water as soon as he pulled it out. “Greetings, Montrieve,” Joel called as the fish ate whatever it was he’d been given. “We ask for passage, we come in peace.”</p><p>The fish eyed Joel as it swallowed. “Passage is yours, Worldwalker,” it said in watery garbled voice. “It is good to see your feet on the path once more.” With a swish of its tail, the fish dove and was gone from sight.</p><p>“You know the fish?” Nicolas asked in awe. I had to admit that a talking fish wasn’t news to me given my studies, but it was the first I’d ever encountered, so I was a little in awe as well.</p><p>“I have met him a few times,” Joel admitted. “Come.” He held his hands out to Nicolas and me and we took them without further comment. We stepped toward the pool as a group and a second later we were in a cave behind the waterfall. It was very dimly lit, but not so dark that I couldn’t see the outline of a doorway at the back of the cave. “Ireland lies through there,” Joel said with a smile.</p><p>Nicolas’ gaze was full of wonder as he let go of Joel’s hand and moved to open the door, then disappeared through it. Joel still had my hand in his and he squeezed it gently as he looked down at me. “Ready?”</p><p>I tightened my hold on his hand and nodded. “Ready.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Joel and I stepped through the doorway together and came out into another cave that was very similar looking to the first, but about twice the size. The waterfall was much louder here and there were runes written all over the cave walls. Nicolas was already walking toward one side of the waterfall where there seemed to be a path that led along the cliff face.</p><p>Joel led me that way after Nicolas, but then had to let go of my hand because the ledge was too narrow for us to continue walking side by side. He urged me forward first and warned me to be careful. The path wound about twenty feet around a much larger pool than the one in Canada and I swore I saw a fish that was similar looking to the one Joel spoke with earlier, but this one was red and purple instead of blue-green and it seemed a little smaller. Unlike the first fish, Joel didn’t stop to talk to it and it didn’t speak to us.</p><p>Waiting on the shore of the river were Devin and Skye Fenian. Upon seeing his aunt and uncle, Nicolas ran the last few feet and threw himself into Devin’s arms. Greetings were expressed by everyone when Joel and I joined them, Joel and Nicolas both embracing Devin and Skye in turn. Joel’s siblings even seemed genuinely glad to see me again. Devin suggested heading to his house, which Joel informed me wasn’t too far away and we were soon on the move again, Devin leading the way with Nicolas and Joel, leaving me to walk along behind with Skye.</p><p>“How did ya like the journey?” she asked me in a lilting Irish voice.</p><p>“It’s very different than what I’m used to,” I admitted with a smile at her. “But it was fun all the same. I’m glad that I’m not able to open portals yet so we had to travel that way. Nicolas loved it.”</p><p>“Yes, he’s so anxious to start learnin’ how to do it himself. I’m glad you liked the trip.” I could tell that what she left unspoken was the fact that she wasn’t sure I would like the method we’d used, and she seemed pleased that I had.</p><p>“How have you been?” I asked her. “Missing Nicolas?”</p><p>“Aye, but its good he’s with Joe now. He’s missed him a lot these last few years, and his visits with Cathryn haven’t helped much with his stability.” It was obvious that she had no love lost for Nicolas’ mother and I couldn’t help but be glad of the fact. “How have you been?”</p><p>“Good. Busy. I’ve been looking forward to seeing where Joel grew up. Is the town large?”</p><p>Skye shook her head. “Not terribly so. We’re on the outskirts of it, of course. It’s hard to explain the magick to those who don’t believe. Dublin’s not far if we’re wantin’ a big city.”</p><p>I nodded. “That’s good. Part of the charm in visiting my grandparents is that the farm reminds me so much of my parent’s farm in Maine. I like being away from the city.”</p><p>“It’s nice to visit, but I’ll be takin’ the countryside myself. ‘Tis easier to breathe here.”</p><p>I took the opportunity to do just that. “I couldn’t agree more. This is where Gaia is at her best.”</p><p>Skye and I continued to get to know each other a little better as the group made our way through some of the lushest forest I’d ever seen. Like the land on my grandparent’s farm, everything was a vivid green one comes to acquaint with Ireland and the area was teeming with birds and small animals. The path wasn’t well tread, but it was obvious that it was walked often. Eventually we came out into a clearing with a very old house in its center that was in excellent condition, it fit the setting perfectly.</p><p>It had two floors, not overly large, but not very small either, reminding me of paintings I’d seen of old aristocratic hunting lodges. In front were parked two cars, both European, and fairly new. A barn stood back a bit from the house; fields with horses were beyond that.</p><p>Devin led the way inside for tea and more small talk. The house reminded me a bit of my Grandparents, comfortable and well appointed. I was surprised by how much the house didn’t look like a bachelor pad until I found out that Skye lived here as well. We had tea in the living room, which was filled with well-made furniture and pictures of the entire Fenian family. Joel led me to a comfortable sofa that he shared with me while Devin and Skye took armchairs on either side of us.</p><p>I was a little relieved to learn that Joel’s parents wouldn’t be joining us for tea. Instead Joel would be taking me to their house afterward and I was grateful for the chance to put off the elder Fenian’s scrutiny a little longer. Joel’s siblings didn’t seem to have any issue with mages, but I got the impression that their parents were more reserved.</p><p>Joel’s siblings asked lots of questions about the island and about Mac and Eliza. Knowing of my family’s as yet unexplained need for secrecy about some things, Joel stayed very vague with many of his answers, but assured them that all was well with his new home. I got the impression that while Joel’s siblings didn’t have a problem with Mac as a person, they were less than enthusiastic about their brother teaching him. I didn’t understand that and figured I would have to ask Joel about it later.</p><p>Nicolas was enthusiastic about the island as well but was soon bored with the adult conversation and asked to go visit his horse. To be honest I was surprised he lasted as long as he had before asking. Joel excused him with a grin and when the boy was gone Devin asked how his nephew was really doing in his new surroundings.</p><p>Joel assured them that everything was going well, albeit a little bumpy at times. “As I suspected, teaching at his school is proving to help things along,” he told them, and Devin in particular seemed very relieved to hear it. “And coming here gave him something to look forward to as well. Keeps him from staying surly.”</p><p>“I’m sure that our trip to my parent’s farm is something else Nicolas has to look forward to,” I added, giving Joel a smile that he returned as he reached over to take my hand in a loose grip.</p><p>The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the Fenian siblings, but they didn’t comment, just seemed to give each other almost discrete looks of approval. “Farm?” Devin questioned. “I thought Cormac was a police officer.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” I replied, then quickly explained to Devin and Sky the who’s who of my parenting tree, again without giving away too many details about Mac or Eliza.</p><p>“That’s right,” Devin commented when I’d finished. “I remember you speakin’ of them when we were out on The Point at yer grandparents place.”</p><p>I offered to help Skye with clean up when she started to load up the tea things on a tray, partially because I wanted a moment to talk to her alone. I knew that Joel’s ex-wife, Cathryn, lived in Dublin, but I didn’t know if I was going to run into her during our stay. I figured I would ask Skye rather than Joel because I didn’t know what kind of a relationship he had with his ex-wife and I didn’t want it to seem like I was prying.</p><p>“Cathryn doesn’t usually leave Dublin,” Skye informed me as she started soapy water for the dirty dishes. “So, I wouldn’t worry, she doesn’t like to come ‘slummin’’ as she’s called Ma and Da’s many a time, so there’s little chance she’ll visit while you’re there,” she added, making her dislike for the other woman more than clear to me.</p><p>Gaia, I really like Joel’s family already!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>17. Dara Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually Nicolas came back inside, gushing over his horse. He wanted to go riding, but Joel said he would have to wait until after they took me to the elder Fenian’s house, so I could settle in. I expected the pout that followed, and Devin was quick to suggest that the two of us should go ahead; Nicolas could stay behind and go riding. Skye offered Joel the use of her car and within ten minutes we were out the door. Alone.</p>
<p>I waited until we were on our way before voicing something I’d been wondering about. “Are there any vampires in the area that you know of?” I tried to keep my tone as light as possible, but I knew it wouldn’t help, given the question, but I had to ask. Being around Eliza and knowing about the circumstances she was in concerning the vampires made it, so I had to be prepared for any kind of encounter. Especially after my conversation with Eddie the day before.</p>
<p>Joel glanced over at me in surprise. “Vampires? Not that I know of.” He reached over and took my hand. “Is there something wrong, Corrine? You seem a bit... jumpy today.”</p>
<p>I squeezed his hand and tried to smile convincingly at him. “I’m okay. I just like to be prepared.” I felt guilty not giving him the entire story, so I added, “Mac’s old clan is still looking for Eliza and I ran into his other ghoul yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Ghoul? He had another one? What happened?” Joel’s concern was obvious because of my revelation and I knew I couldn’t blame him.</p>
<p>“I guess he took him on just before that trip to Europe,” I admitted, looking down at our joined hands. “He helped Eliza get away and now I guess they’ve made him responsible for finding her.”</p>
<p>“How can they trust him to do that if he helped her get away? What did he do to help her?”</p>
<p>I told him a condensed version of what I’d been told by Glenn and Eliza. Not the whole story, but enough to hopefully satisfy him. “I tried to play it off that she was dead, but I don’t know how well it worked.”</p>
<p>“Why, what did he say?”</p>
<p>“You’ll find out rather quickly that I am the world’s worst liar,” I confessed, looking up at him. “He didn’t say anything specific and I was playing vague with him, so I just don’t know what’s going to happen.” I looked down again. “They were the ones outside the apartment in the car. I don’t want them to know about you and Nicolas. I don’t want you to be in danger.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t worry about us, Corrine. I’ve faced down worse things than your vampires and walked away.”</p>
<p>I lifted his hand to kiss the back of it. “That’s all well and good, but I won’t be responsible for you facing down anything when it’s avoidable.”</p>
<p>He shrugged slightly. “Makes life more interesting. I won’t be caught unawares, Corrine.”</p>
<p>I smiled at him and nodded slightly.</p>
<p>“Tell me what else this... ghoul said.”</p>
<p>I sighed, wondering just how far I should take this. “Just that… it would be easier on Eliza if she turned herself in.” I looked at Joel and added, “He didn’t threaten me in any way. I think that my continued presence in Salem makes them think they still have a tie to her, but they would never touch me. They know that Eliza will go ape shit on them if they did.”</p>
<p>“They’re afraid of what one woman might do to them?” he asked after a light pause, sounding doubtful.</p>
<p>I chuckled slightly. “Don’t underestimate Eliza’s maternal instincts. She once took on an entire werewolf pack when I ran away from home.”</p>
<p>Now he really looked at me in shock. “And she lived?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” I answered, trying to suppress laughter and failing. He didn’t know Eliza yet, but I was confident he would come to understand her soon enough. “Then she hauled me to a seedy side of New York City in an attempt to make me see the error of my ways. I was like sixteen at the time and mad at the world. I’d started dating this guy whose family were werewolves and when I thought I was pregnant we ran away to get married. In the course of a couple of days things worked themselves out and I found out that I wasn’t pregnant and so I started to worry about what would happen to me. Thankfully, Eliza showed up when she did.”</p>
<p>“I guess if she can walk away from a fight with a pack, she could convince a teenager to change her wayward ways.” Joel grinned as he shook his head. “Maybe she can help me with Nik in a few years.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” I replied with a laugh, then figured I should change the subject before he asked me any questions that I couldn’t answer. “It’s very pretty here. Quiet. Is this where you grew up?”</p>
<p>“Yes. My parent’s farm is just over that hill,” he indicated the next hill ahead. “I’ve always loved it here, but I’ve always felt the need to leave it, isn’t that strange? Still, it always feels good, coming home.”</p>
<p>I looked over at him, using a finger from my free hand to trace lines on the back of his. “Why did you feel the need to leave?” I asked in a quiet voice, leaning my head back on the headrest to watch him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I guess I always felt there was more for me then the destiny my parents were sure waited for me. I wanted to make my own destiny, walk where no one else had ever been.” He smiled over at me. “I had to be independent, not just another Fenian lad marching blindly toward his fate.”</p>
<p>It was then that my gaze slid from his and out the windshield to one of the most beautiful landscapes I’d ever seen. The valley below could have come right out of a travel ad for Ireland. Neatly stacked stone fences divided the land into perfect parcels for sheep, chickens, geese and horses along with a well-tended garden where new plants were just peeking out of the ground on the beautiful spring morning.</p>
<p>There was a stand of trees that surrounded a farm house with a few barns, all of which looked like it was cared for lovingly. Joel’s mother was standing on the front step, looking down the road at our approach. When she saw the car, she waved a hand at us.</p>
<p>“Ma’s waiting,” Joel said with a smile.</p>
<p>I exhaled deeply. “Nicolas may have been right,” I whispered, my hand tightening slightly on Joel’s. “It’s beautiful.” Of course, it wasn’t The Point in Galway, but the Fenian farm definitely had its own charm.</p>
<p>About half way down to the house we crossed an invisible line and suddenly I could feel a small pool of magickal energy like the one in Galway and at Mac and Eliza’s place. Thankfully, I was full now and didn’t anticipate the need for more, but I was glad to know that I would be able to restock quickly here if I needed to. The source wasn’t as large as the pool attached to my grandparent’s land; it was more like the one on the island. I realized that the Fenian’s must be greatly respected to have this place.</p>
<p>Joel’s father had joined his mother by the time we pulled up in front of the house. Joel parked the car and was by my side before I knew it and guided me forward to make the reintroductions with his hand at the small of my back, something that the elder Fenian’s picked up on right away.</p>
<p>I’d met his parent’s very briefly when everyone was at my grandparents’, but I remembered watching Morin and Riley Fenian closely from afar and wondering what the people were like who’d brought Joel into this world. They weren’t as old as Grandfather, but there was that same natural essence of learned experience about them.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Dara Hollow, Corrine,” Joel’s father said as he leaned forward to kiss my cheek. “We’re happy to have ya, lass.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me stay here, Mr. Fenian,” I replied with a bright smile.</p>
<p>“Bah, none of that Mister or Misses nonsense,” Joel’s mother retorted as she tilted her head to receive a kiss from her son. “I canna abide by such formalities. Come inside then so we can have a proper sit down and talk. Joe, where’s my grandson?”</p>
<p>“He couldn’t be pried from his horse,” Joel admitted. “You know how he is with the animal.”</p>
<p>“Ah, there is nothin’ like the bond between a boy and his horse,” Riley said to me with a quick grin as we all moved inside the house and into the cozy living room.</p>
<p>“Or a girl and her horse,” I added as Joel guided me toward a loveseat and I held his hand nervously. “I was just back at my parent’s farm and rode mine for longer then I should have, considering it’s been too long since I was last there.”</p>
<p>“It seems I recall your grandmother mentioning that you were raised by adoptive parents,” Morin said as she and Riley sat on the matching sofa, both of them taking obvious note of my hand in Joel’s. “Do yer parents know yer birth family then?”</p>
<p>“They know Eliza, but I haven’t told them about anyone else yet,” I admitted as I settled close to Joel, knowing the interrogation had begun. “It would be hard to explain everything to them without the need to tell the entire story. My parents aren’t magickal, you see.”</p>
<p>The Fenian’s exchanged knowing looks then glanced back to Joel and me. The next few minutes were spent with them asking about where I grew up, where was I going to school and what my future plans were. They even asked about my magick and weren’t too fatalistic about me being a mage or about the possibility of their son being in a relationship with one.</p>
<p>It was everything I expected it to be and Joel was there to divert some of the attention when he could, keeping my hand in his the entire time. All in all, it wasn’t too bad. I think I made a good impression with them and Joel seemed happy enough about how we were getting along.</p>
<p>Morin loved the gift I brought her, and I was again grateful to AJ for being so awesome about it. She asked many informed questions about him and Samantha when she found out how I knew the author. I told them that Samantha and I were both recently Awakened and how we were studying each other’s traditional in an effort to expand our magick. I got the impression that Morin was feeling me out as to how I felt about the whole mage/sorcerer thing and I told her the same thing I’d told Devin about the subject. She seemed content with it.</p>
<p>Eventually Morin took me up to the room where I would be staying, and it was perfect, right down to the bouquet of fresh flowers on the bedside table. “Take yer time settlin’ in, Corrine,” she told me as she placed some towels on a dresser. “We’ll have everyone together for dinner in a couple hours so have a nap if ya’d like.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dinner in the Fenian house was much like it was at my grandparents’. Everyone pitched in for the meal preparation, which meant the time passed with much conversation and laughter. I felt like this was a family I could easily spend more time with and I hoped that I would have more opportunities to do so. I asked questions about Joel to one family member or another when the man wasn’t paying attention, trying to learn what he had been like as a child. What kind of stunts did he pull? Was Nicolas anything like him?</p>
<p>Morin told me that Joel had been a very intelligent child, very responsible for the most part, except when it came down to destiny. “He never liked it, and any time it was brought up he would walk away,” she said with a warm smile as she looked over to where her two sons were picking on their sister about something.</p>
<p>“Nicolas is more carefree than Joe, more apt to pull pranks,” she went on, but there was a momentary shadow in her eyes. “At least he was before Joe disappeared. Now he’s a bit angsty, but we’re hopin’ he’ll recover now that his da is back.”</p>
<p>“He’s doing very well on the island,” I was quick to reassure her. “I think it helps that Joel is teaching at his school.”</p>
<p>“Bit of an anchor it must be for him,” she commented, as the brotherly teasing seemed to escalate from the other side of the room. “Alright you three heathens, that’ll be quite enough,” she chastised them. “Find a seat.”</p>
<p>After dinner Joel asked if I wanted to go riding with him and Nicolas and I eagerly agreed. As we made our way on horseback through the fields and woods around the Fenian farm, I understood how Nicolas could love this place so much. Joel knew the area quite well and kept up a steady stream of family and area tales as we rode.</p>
<p>Nicolas was quiet for the most part. It was obvious that the boy was still trying to be standoffish when it came to me, but it was equally obvious that he was happy to be back home in Ireland, so it seemed as if I was getting a small chance today. I decided to make the most of it and challenged him to a race that he quickly accepted.</p>
<p>I don’t know what I was thinking. I’d grown up around horses my whole life, but I forgot one vital thing and that was that I was completely out of practice. Sure, I’d just been on my horse back in Maine recently, but before that I hadn’t ridden in a long time, much less raced. I considered myself lucky I even managed to stay seated on the animal as Nicolas won by an embarrassing amount.</p>
<p>I decided to be a gracious loser and told the boy I would treat him to an ice cream. “Is there a place in town?” I asked Joel.</p>
<p>“There is. We can drive in as soon as we take care of the horses.” He looked down at Nicolas and added, “Devin says there’s a good movie playing at the theater.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>18. Lost In These Starlight Streams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just Joel, Nicolas and me that journeyed out for the movie that night, some kind of action/comedy plot that was surprisingly good. Joel sat between Nicolas and I and even reached for my hand about half way through the movie. Afterward we headed to a small restaurant for ice cream.</p>
<p>We had just ordered when Nicolas spotted a couple of kids he knew that came over to say hello and ask how his new school was going. It was fascinating to watch him interact with his old school friends. He wasn’t much different from what I’d witnessed on the island, except that he was completely at ease here. I could only hope that he soon felt the same way about his new home.</p>
<p>Joel knew several people as well, including many Fenian cousins who lived in the area. I soon found myself answering questions in what felt like rapid-fire succession. Where did I grow up? What did I do for a living? Oh, I went to school, well, what did I study? What school did I go to? Did I like my classes?</p>
<p>It was obvious that they all seemed to have picked up on Joel’s interest in me and there were lots of questions for him as well, mostly about where he’d been the last two years. He answered in his normal way, giving few details, but enough to quench everyone’s desire to know more. He told them that he’d been tied up in one of the alternate worlds, but he glossed over the details. His charm was a quality I found intriguing as well as infuriating about him.</p>
<p>Eventually we were asked about how we met. Joel just looked at me, smiled, and said, “She helped untie me.”</p>
<p>About fifteen minutes later Joel said it was time to get Nicolas home. The boy grumbled about leaving his friends and complained that it was still early, but I could see he was tired. The cousins all said goodnight and doled out hugs to everyone, myself included. In the car on the way back, Nicolas sat behind his father and I watched him as he sang snatches of songs the other kids had been singing earlier as he looked out the window at dark the countryside.</p>
<p>“I had a very nice time,” I told Joel in a low voice, not wanting to keep Nicolas awake in case he did fall to sleep.</p>
<p>“Aye,” Joel replied softly. “‘Tis good to be home, for a while anyway. I’m glad you came with us.”</p>
<p>I beamed up at him as I heard Nicolas singing softly to himself in the back seat. “Me, too. I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time,” I told him. “What are we doing tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Joel glanced my way, but before he had a chance to answer Nicolas spoke from the backseat. “Are we goin’ to Dublin, Da?” the boy asked, and I glanced back to see that he was completely awake now. “Ya said we could.”</p>
<p>“Nicolas would like to visit his mother,” Joel explained. “I usually drop him off for a couple of hours and spend some time in the city.”</p>
<p>“Of course, we should go then,” I replied with a smile, a lead weight forming in my stomach at the thought of meeting Cathryn. “What’s your mom like, Nicolas?”</p>
<p>“She’s fun,” he answered with a smile, as I noticed Joel’s hands tighten on the wheel and I reached over to lay a comforting hand on his knee. “She doesn’t have a care in the world, and she’s so beautiful you’d cry to look upon her. Her hair is long and red and so soft ya just want to dive in and sleep in it. Her eyes are such a beautiful green that grass cries in envy. She knows lots of people and there’s always someone new hanging about.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and started to sing softly, <em>“A fairy girl once came to me, as I slept, or so I thought. She took my hand, and drew me up, whispering secrets I had sought. Oh, heart of hearts, dream of dreams, love of loves, why am I enchanted so, lost in these starlight streams?”</em></p>
<p>“She sounds lovely Nicolas. Like a fairy princess from a story.”</p>
<p>“She is,” he replied, looking like he was about to gush with excitement.</p>
<p>Joel lifted one hand off the steering wheel to take my hand loosely in his. “We’ll be going to Dublin tomorrow, Nik,” he said, his voice firm as if he was trying to reassure himself everything would be fine. “Why don’t you sit back and relax until we get to the farm to drop Corrine off?”</p>
<p>Nicolas nodded and went back to singing his song softly, <em>“Look down now at the world below, doesn’t it make you want to laugh? They think they know it all...but they really don’t know half. We are the real ones, the special fairies and the elves. We can choose to be real, or to sit there, glass trinkets on their shelves! Such foolish ones, the humans, thinking we are only from a silly tale I fear for them, you know. They do not know they’re doomed to fail. I caution you, my friend, not to speak of this magical place for if you do, your enchantment will die! We will disappear without a trace!”</em></p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Once we reached the Fenian’s house, Joel shut off the car and told Nicolas to wait for him. The boy protested a little, but it was obvious he was tired, and Joel was firm so there was little fight. He walked me to the door and paused at the bottom of the steps to look down at me. “I did have a good time today, Corrine.”</p>
<p>“I did, too,” I replied with a smile as I reached out to put my hand on his arm. “I like spending time with you and Nicolas.”</p>
<p>He reached for my hand and kissed the back of it. “I hope that Nicolas’ behavior improves. I apologize for that bit in the car.”</p>
<p>I frowned slightly in confusion, then made myself smile as I casually shrugged one shoulder. “He loves his mother, Joel, of course he is going to sing praises about her. I’ll admit that I don’t understand the actual singing part, but that’s okay. There’s nothing to apologize about concerning his behavior.” I stepped up on the bottom stair and turned to face him so that we were even in height and cupped his face with my free hand. “I get the feeling that there’s still so much about you that I don’t know about and I can’t wait to learn more,” I told him in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>“We have time,” he said, leaning closer to plant a soft kiss on my lips.</p>
<p>Knowing that Nicolas was in the car and probably watching us like a hawk, the kiss was a short one, but it held a great deal of promise. When Joel pulled away I asked what time I should be ready in the morning.</p>
<p>“Around nine, if that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” I leaned in for another quick kiss, then pulled away and continued up the stairs to the front door, looking over my shoulder at him until I slipped inside.</p>
<p>Through the window in the door I saw that Joel watched until I was safely inside before returning to the car and driving away. There was a lamp on a table that was lit in the living room and when I entered I saw that Morin was crocheting. She looked up with a smile when I came in. “Did ya have a good time?”</p>
<p>“We went for ice cream after the movie and I think that I met most of the family in the area. Don’t ask me to remember any names, there were just too many,” I told her with a laugh.</p>
<p>“I dinna invite them here for I knew they’d overwhelm Joe and the boy,” she replied as she worked her stitches. “We’ll be having a party come midsummer and all the clan will be coming’. Will ye come back to see us then, Corrinemackenzie?”</p>
<p>I smiled at her and dropped to my haunches next to her. “If you’ll have me, I’d love to. How large is the family?”</p>
<p>“It used to be much bigger, years past, but mayhap that will change.”</p>
<p>I reached out to touch what looked like a small blanket she was working on. “This is beautiful. What do you mean change?”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Many of their cousins have reason to be settlin’ down soon. Mayhap the family will grow to what it once was. Skye has a beau now, and Joe has brought ye home.” Morin reached out to touch my hair and I felt my cheeks go warm at her apparent approval. “He’s not brought a girl home before.”</p>
<p>I glanced down, slightly embarrassed. I hadn’t expected her to accept me so easily. “What about Cathryn?”</p>
<p>Her voice hardened a little when she responded. “He didnae bring her home ‘til it was too late for us to say yea or nay, with her belly swollen and a ring on her finger. I love my son, but we’d warned him off the Unseelie Court and their ways. He didnae believe until he’d seen for himself.” Her expression softened again. “But we got Nicolas from the union, and my boy saw sense in the end.”</p>
<p>“Joel did mention before that Cathryn was Unseelie. I don’t know that much about the fae. How will Nicolas be affected?”</p>
<p>“He has her blood, but then most of the Fenian have fae blood to one extent or another, or shapeshifter. He’ll be fine as long as he doesnae spend much time with her.”</p>
<p>“Joel hasn’t told me much about her, but I get the feeling that she’s kind of irresponsible.” I wanted to ask more questions but held myself back as I stood and moved to sit in a chair close to her.</p>
<p>“Irresponsible,” Morin snorted. “That would be puttin’ it mildly. Sure, I am that she’d lose her head were it not attached and find it a great game.”</p>
<p>“Is that why she doesn’t have custody of Nicolas?”</p>
<p>“Aye. Twas alright when Joe was with her, he kept an eye on the boy, but after she left him with the pooka, he took the boy and came home. Devin and Joe raised the boy together, until he went a-missin’. Then Skye moved home to help out.”</p>
<p>She was being so candid that I decided to go out on a limb about something I’d been wondering about. “Do you approve of Joel teaching Mac?”</p>
<p>Morin took a long moment to pull yarn from her skein before answering. “Mac seemed like a nice young man,” she said carefully, looking down at her crocheting. “He’s your father, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Yes, he is my birth father. I only found out who he was a few years ago.”</p>
<p>“So, you said, so you said. I understand he hasn’t been practicing very long.”</p>
<p>“Sorcery? No, not long.”</p>
<p>“What was he practicing before?”</p>
<p>Oh crap. How did I answer her question without lying or giving away any of Mac’s secrets? “What has Joel told you about Mac’s life?” I asked, knowing that I couldn’t go any further without compromising what she had already been told.</p>
<p>“Not very much. He was a mage, like you, but was believed killed years ago.” She paused for a moment, then continued, “That he was killed a year or so ago and was brought back for a purpose. That the wolf guides him.”</p>
<p>“Like Joel used to, Mac balks and turns his back on destiny” I explained with a small sigh. “He has been through a great deal in his life, as has Eliza. Their story is a tragic one at times, but it is theirs to tell. Please don’t think that I want to keep anything from you, that isn’t the case at all. It’s just that they should have the discretion as to who knows about them. I will say that Mac has been very well versed in many forms of magick in his time. He’s a hard worker and will apply himself to what Joel can teach him.”</p>
<p>Joel’s mother watched me quietly as I spoke and nodded her head when I was done. “I’m sure it’s the truth ye’re telling. We all have our secrets, don’t we? Part of bein’ human I suppose.”</p>
<p>It was evident that she was worried about something, but I doubted she was willing to talk to a stranger about it, much less a stranger so closely related to the situation. Slowly I rose to stand and ran my palms nervously on my jeans. “You have concerns, it’s easy to see that, and I can’t say that I blame you. Your son and grandson are far from home and you know little of the people they are living with. But I give you my assurance that no harm will come to them.” I fell silent for a moment and looked down at the floor before confessing, “Joel and Nicolas mean a great deal to me.”</p>
<p>“I can see that ye care for them, Corrinemackenzie, but ye canna see the future, and I canna see it clearly. There will be trouble; the only question to be asked is how much.” Morin shook her head and smiled wryly. “Why Joe seeks to follow destiny after all this time eludes me. I can only hope that he’s makin’ the right choice this time.”</p>
<p>Her view, or lack thereof, for the future worried me and I moved to the window in the hope that she wouldn’t pick up on it. “My Grandmother would say that anything worth having is worth fighting for. I’m sure that the future is hazy because Gaia wills it so for the moment. I believe that Joel’s recent travels have shown him that you cannot turn your back on destiny and that is why he’s decided to meet it head on instead. Destiny is an odd bedfellow,” I mused, looking out the window. “You are never sure what it means until it’s too late.”</p>
<p>“For one so young, ye have a good grasp on Fate and what it does to ye,” Morin replied after a long moment. “Ye also seem willin’ to fight for what ye want. Ye are beautiful and intelligent, with a carin’ heart. I can see why my son favors ye.”</p>
<p>Her continued acceptance of me in her son’s life made me smile slightly and I looked over my shoulder at her while I shrugged. “I’m just a girl who’s learning about the real world, Morin. Beauty doesn’t stop someone you love from being killed,” I turned back to look out the window again, reminded once again of when we’d all thought Mac was dead and how it had affected Eliza so completely. Could I live through something like that? What if something happened to Joel as he helped Mac fulfill his destiny?</p>
<p>“And sometimes having a caring heart pits you against those you love and what they think is best,” I added. “You’re right about one thing, though, I’m willing to fight for what I want, but I need the assurance that no one will be hurt by my decisions.”</p>
<p>I wasn’t aware that she had crossed the room until I felt her hands on my arms. “We never really know that, lass,” she said as she squeezed reassuringly. “We do the best we can and pray that it all turns out best in the end, but we can’t always stop the bad things from happenin’.”</p>
<p>The topic was a little too heavy for me at the moment, especially since I didn’t know Morin very well. I attempted to smile as I turned to face her. “I’m sorry. It’s late and I’m tired from the journey. Joel wants to leave for Dublin early, so I should probably head up to bed.”</p>
<p>Morin stepped back so I could move past her and smiled in return. “Sleep well, Corrinemackenzie. I’ll have breakfast ready when ye wake.” I recognized the look of motherly protection in her gaze.</p>
<p>“No need to fuss over just me,” I assured her as I moved toward the stairs. “Unless Joel and Nicolas will be here anyway. Good night.”</p>
<p>“No fussin’. I’m sure they’ll be here for breakfast.” She returned to her chair to collect her crocheting. “Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>19. Dublin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night I dreamed of a red headed woman in a sheer gown of rose and blue. It was one of the particularly vivid dreams that usually indicated that I was dreamwalking, so I paid attention to everything around me. I was in a very green field of grass, facing the beautiful woman whose vivid green eyes were too brilliant to be normal.</p>
<p>She was very fairy-like, with her long hair hanging loose about her shoulders. She didn’t say anything to me, instead just watched me as I came near to her. Given the fact that I’d learned so much about the woman just before going to bed, I assumed she was Cathryn.</p>
<p>She watched me with those too green eyes but didn’t say a word. A slight wind blew through the field, and I suddenly smelled her perfume, apple blossoms.</p>
<p>I realized that my little white wolf was beside me and I reached down to touch her coat. “Hello, Blar,” I said in a low voice that was meant only for her to hear before I continued to move toward the woman. When I was close enough to speak to her, I stopped. “Cathryn?”</p>
<p>She had watched me approach silently, and when I stopped in front of her, she tilted her head a little. “And who might ye be?” she asked in a lilting Irish voice.</p>
<p>I held out my hand to her. “I’m Corrine Wright.”</p>
<p>She frowned a little, then smiled. “I’m afraid I don’t know ye, Corrine Wright.” She looked around. “Have I found myself in yer dream then?”</p>
<p>I let my hand drop. “So, it seems.” I kept my voice light and non-challenging as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked her over, “I didn’t know the fae could dreamwalk.”</p>
<p>“Is that what this is?” she said, looking around questioningly. “Or am I just dreamin’? Mayhap ye are just dreamin’.”</p>
<p>I shrugged, not wanting to tip my hand one way or another as to what I was. “Either way I’m glad to be able to meet you like this. Nicolas was right, you are very pretty.”</p>
<p>“Nicolas?” she asked, confused for a moment. “The boy? Is he real or is he a dream as well?”</p>
<p>I was the one confused now. “Your son? I’m afraid that he’s quite real.” I had very little knowledge of her kind, so I wasn’t sure if she really didn’t know what I was talking about or was just a very good liar.</p>
<p>Cathryn smiled dreamily. “Not if this is simply a dream,” she replied, almost singing as she waved her hand and butterflies filled the air, coming from her fingertips. “Looks like a dream to me.”</p>
<p>“Do you think that just because you’re dreaming you don’t have a son?” I asked, a little harshness in my voice, but I made an effort to control it. I could see how Joel would have been frustrated with her if this was the way in which the woman behaved normally.</p>
<p>She smiled again. “I think one of us is dreamin’ the other. If I am real, then I do indeed have a son who has been taken from me. If ye are real, ye believe I have a son. Which of us is dreamin’, Corrine Wright?”</p>
<p>“Why do you speak in riddles?” I asked with a frown. I wasn’t certain if this was the actual Cathryn and the entire situation was becoming absurd. “I am asleep, and we are in my dream, but that has nothing to do with whether Nicolas is real or not.”</p>
<p>“No, but it has all to do with whether or not we are real,” Cathryn giggled. “Or, if ye wish, which of us is real.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we’re both real,” I said, wondering if I was right. Was this really Joel’s ex-wife or just me thinking of her and incorporating her in my dream? The best thing I could think to do was to see if I could affect her. If I could change her then it was a figment of my dream. If I couldn’t, then chances were high that whoever this was, was an actual person and maybe Cathryn. I decided to change the scene around us so that we were standing on the porch of Joel’s parent’s house. It only took a moment to picture the porch and in a blink of an eye Blar and I were there. The other woman was not.</p>
<p>That meant she may have actually been Cathryn and therefore was unaffected by my manipulations. There was still a slight possibility that I had dreamed her up. Either way I decided not to try finding her again. I had no idea what she was capable of during the day, much less in the dream, and if she really was Joel’s ex-wife, she was a lot weird! “What do you make of her?” I asked Blar.</p>
<p>She looked up and gave me the wolf equivalent of a shrug. “Maybe you were dreaming.”</p>
<p>I thought about it a moment. I’d gotten better at controlling my dreams in the last few months, so while it was a good sign I was able to move around freely, that didn’t mean Blar didn’t have a good point. “Maybe. But that doesn’t explain the way she acted. Blar, what do you know about the fae?”</p>
<p>“Maybe she was acting how your subconscious believes she would act,” the wolf countered. “What do you want to know of the fae?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to expect from her,” I confessed. “And from what Joel has said she sounds flighty.” I dropped to the floor of the porch in front of Blar and faced her. “I don’t know much about the fae. Could you give me the basics?”</p>
<p>And she did. Apparently the fae were a little like mages in that they wanted to see magick returned to the world of mortals. They were creatures of dreams who’d been born into human bodies since the time when magick started to rescind from the world. They drew their power, their very existence from ‘glamour’, the dreams of mankind, by inspiring sleepers to greater acts of creativity and wonder during their slumbers.</p>
<p>Like the old stories, there were the Seelie and Unseelie Courts that defined how malevolent the fae were, but all were considered a bit ‘otherworldly’ because of their very existence. They were vulnerable to cold iron and they absolutely hated people with no imagination.</p>
<p>By the end of our talk I felt like I had a better understanding of the race, but knew that I would definitely have to do more research. I figured I could talk to my grandparents and depending on how receptive he was to discussing it, Joel would be a perfect source of information since he had been married to Cathryn for a time. I thanked Blar for sharing her knowledge with me, then returned to normal sleep so I wouldn’t be exhausted the next day.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The drive into Dublin the next morning lasted about an hour and during that time Joel and Nicolas told me about various places they’d been to in the city. The plan was to drop Nicolas off at his mother’s house, then Joel and I would spend the day exploring the city until we picked the boy up around three.</p>
<p>The closer we got to Dublin, the more excited Nicolas became. He talked nonstop, telling me about where his mother lived, a large manor house in a nice section of the city, the friends that normally visited her, the games they played. I listened to him and smiled, not daring to interrupt, as Joel's expression grew more and more irritated. I was certain it was because the last thing he wanted was to deal with his ex-wife and the only thing I could do was hope that nothing bad happened.</p>
<p>When Joel pulled up in front of the manor I noticed that all the plants and landscaping looked especially lush compared to the neighboring lawns. Before Joel could even open his door, Nicolas was out of the car and sprinting toward the front door, which opened to reveal a woman in a beautiful long dress, her bright red hair flowing loose down her back. Even at this distance I could see the vivid green of her eyes, but I wasn’t sure if this was the woman I’d dreamt of the night before.</p>
<p>Joel reached over and put a hand over mine. “I have to go talk to her for a minute,” he said warily, and I knew it was because he didn’t want to talk to her. He didn’t ask me to wait in the car, so I figured now was a good a time as any to meet her. Besides, I wanted a better look at her.</p>
<p>“I know you do, I’ll go with you okay?”</p>
<p>Joel smiled in answer and I got out of the car. He waited for me on the other driver’s side so that we could walk to the house together. As we approached, I realized that while Cathryn greatly resembled the woman from the night before, it wasn’t actually her. She was hugging Nicolas and the two were talking as Joel and I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs leading into the house. When she noticed the two of us she smiled at Joel brightly, then her smile faltered when her gaze fell on me.</p>
<p>“Good morn to ye Joe,” she practically purred toward the man. “And to ye as well,” she added to me like an afterthought.</p>
<p>“That’s Corrine,” Nicolas told her. “She almost fell off a horse yesterday.”</p>
<p>Cathryn smiled down at her son indulgently. “Is that so?”</p>
<p>“Cathryn, I’d like you to meet Corrine Wright, a friend of mine,” Joel said, laying his hand on my arm. “Corrine, this is Cathryn Lassar, Nicolas’ mother.”</p>
<p>She held out a hand toward me. “Greetings, Corrine Wright.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Cathryn,” I replied, reaching out to take her hand as I looked down at Nicolas and in a stage whisper added with a smile, “You’re right, she is very pretty.” I winked at him as I pulled my hand from hers and Nicolas stared up at her with adoration in his eyes.</p>
<p>“She’s beautiful,” he breathed, and Cathryn smiled down at him as she tousled his hair.</p>
<p>“We’ll be picking him up at three, Cathryn,” Joel said, bringing her attention back to him. “Please have him ready this time.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him dreamily. “Time? Time has no meaning here, ye know that.”</p>
<p>“Three o’clock, Cathryn. Nicolas has a watch.” Joel looked down at his son. “Don’t forget. Your grandmother is making dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>“Aye, I know it,” the boy replied impatiently. “I’ll be ready.” He reached to take his mother’s hand. “Is Tanner here?”</p>
<p>“Aye, ye know it,” she said teasingly. “He’s in the drawing room waiting for ye.” Her voice dropped to an excited whisper. “He has games for ye to play.”</p>
<p>Nicolas was nearly bounding with energy now as he quickly said his goodbyes. “Bye, Da. Bye, Corrine, have fun!” he called as he was disappearing into the house.</p>
<p>Cathryn watched him go, a delighted smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Tanner’s here?” Joel asked, his voice hard.</p>
<p>“Tanner’s always here, ye should be knowing that by now,” she replied with a smile and I could feel Joel’s entire body tense next to me.</p>
<p>“And I’m also knowin’ that if ye leave him alone with my son, I won’t be bringin’ him back here, Cathryn,” Joel countered, his voice even harder this time as his Irish lilt thickened.</p>
<p>“Poo,” she replied dismissively. “Tanner would never hurt the boy, ye’ve nothing to be worrying about.”</p>
<p>“Pooka,” he corrected her pointedly. “You should worry about that, Cathryn.”</p>
<p>Cathryn shook her head dismissively and stepped forward long enough to kiss Joel on the cheek. “We’ll see ye at three, Joe.” She then smiled at me. “I hope ye have fun with him, he’s a bloody stick in the mud.”</p>
<p>Her tone held no malice, just stating a fact, and I couldn’t help smiling at her sweetly as I slipped my arm through Joel’s. “Really?” I asked with a slightly confused look on my face as I glanced up at him adoringly. “I’ve never thought that.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right, Corrine,” Joel said as he forced a smile at the other woman. “Cathryn’s idea of fun is a bit different than ours.”</p>
<p>“And it’s no wonder that Nicolas is always so happy to come,” she purred. “Three o’clock then. Good day to ye.”</p>
<p>As she turned to walk into the house, Joel added firmly, “Don’t be late,” but she ignored him and closed the door soundly. Joel breathed a deep sigh of relief and turned to look down at me.</p>
<p>I put my other hand on his arm and squeezed gently, continuing to smile supportively. “Don’t worry, he’ll be okay. Do you want me to put a locator on him just in case? I think I can do it.”</p>
<p>“Nay,” he said as he turned the both of us and headed back toward the car. “T’would only anger her and make her more difficult to work with. The fae can feel magick.”</p>
<p>I found myself glancing back at the house, wondering if Nicolas would come out of it again. I chastised myself for the ridiculous thought. She was the boy’s mother after all. She wouldn’t hurt him.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>In theory…</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that you need to deal with her,” I told Joel in a quiet voice. “Has she always been like this?”</p>
<p>“No, actually she’s usually much worse.” Joel must have caught my look of surprise because he was quick to add, “He’ll be alright. As excited as he is, he’s still a good kid.” He glanced toward the house with a bit of worry himself, but opened my car door. “What would you like to see first?”</p>
<p>I moved around the door to get in, but stopped to look at him as I put aside my concerns for Nicolas. “I honestly don’t care. As long as I spend time with you, it doesn’t matter,” I told him, lifting my hand to touch the side of his face. “Why don’t we go to some of your favorite places?”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The city was just as beautiful as I thought it would be. Dublin was a coastal town on the eastern shore of Ireland that also sat on the mouth of the River Liffey. As Ireland’s capitol, the city was teeming with activity and history and I listened intently to everything that Joel told me, like how the city was originally established by Vikings and that it was the main entry point to the country during the Norman invasion. I took pictures of everything he pointed out, even managing to include Joel in more than a few. We held hands as we walked from place to place and it was a perfect chance to get to know one another better.</p>
<p>We had a late lunch in a cafe style restaurant that overlooked one of the many parks in the city. I tentatively mentioned that I’d had a conversation with Blar the night before about the fae in an attempt to feel Joel out, hoping he would be open to talking about what knowledge he had.</p>
<p>“Cathryn is Sidhe,” he said, reaching for his water glass. “Unseelie Sidhe. As you can imagine, they are the exact opposite of the Seelie, who are all about maintaining the fae traditions. Unseelie want constant change, they live for impulsiveness, fly by the seat of their pants.” He went on to explain that the Seelie cultivated creativity and dreams among humans as they slept, but the Unseelie stalked and terrorized them in what was referred to as ‘reaping’, essentially stealing their dreams.</p>
<p>“Blar mentioned that. She also said that the Unseelie Court are radicals who have a tendency to be violent.”</p>
<p>Joel’s expression went tight for a moment before he smoothed his features again. “Yes, violence is at the forefront of their nature. Most members of the Unseelie Court believe that the dreaming has abandoned them, so they owe no loyalty to Arcadia.”</p>
<p>“Arcadia?” I asked.</p>
<p>“It’s another world,” Joel explained. “Their home, in fact. It’s a great deal like Chenasar in many ways.” He grinned at me. “Ask your Blar about it.” </p>
<p>All this talk about other worlds and my wolf guide reminded me that Joel had seemed to know Blar and her name when I first met him, before I even knew his. I asked him how that was possible.</p>
<p>“After Taeynd’s binding spell, the Fates came to me in my dreams,” he said hesitantly. “They showed me your family and told me some things. I-” he flushed a little. “Remember how I told you I dreamed of you?” I nodded, and he continued. “Well, I wanted to get to know you better, so I did some dreamwalking of my own. More then I’d first admitted to.”</p>
<p>His little confession surprised me. “Really?” I leaned toward him, wondering what he'd managed to come to know about me and my family and I suddenly felt very bold. “And what did you learn in your travels?” I asked, my voice low.</p>
<p>Joel reached out and smoothed my hair away from my face. “That you were all I could have hoped for,” he said in his simple way that made me blush and my stomach flutter.</p>
<p>I caught his hand and held it against my cheek as I stared into his eyes. “I felt that as well when I met you in the dream.” I turned my head enough to kiss his palm, then remembered that we were still in a very public place; so, I lowered his hand to the table and continued to hold it there. Looking down at our hands I added, “I felt… something… when I looked at you. Something that I couldn’t explain.”</p>
<p>“I felt it too, Corrinemackenzie,” he said softly. “It was hard for me to be patient in Chenasar. I wanted so badly to say something, to have you come for me sooner, but it wasn’t the right time.” He covered our joined hands with his other hand. “It’s even harder to be patient now, but we must.”</p>
<p>He was talking about our agreement to take things slow. “I know,” I said, attempting to smile as an uncomfortable heat swept through my body just looking at him. I was finding it harder stick to the original plan. We were both concerned about Nicolas, but on top of that there was this pull between us, almost like two magnets, that made me want to know Joel intimately. “I keep telling myself the same thing, and I’m alright with that. We each have relationship issues that have left us feeling burned and while I think that we have been able to spend some good time together, I know there’s still a lot that we don’t know about each other.” I felt my cheeks go warm and I had to look away from him. “However, that doesn’t stop part of me from thinking that it’s only 1:30 and that if we wanted… really wanted to, we could go find someplace to be alone, really alone, until we have to get Nicolas.”</p>
<p>I swallowed hard and looked up at the incredible man beside me. “But you had to wait in Chenasar until it was the right time for us to come for you. If you can wait, then I can, too. Patience isn’t one of my strong points, though, so don’t hold out on me longer than we need to, okay?”</p>
<p>Joel raised my hand and kissed the skin of my palm softly. “You tempt me, Corrine,” he murmured, his breath warm against my skin. With an obvious effort, he lowered my hand to the table and his eyes were intense as they met mine. “Believe me, I won’t make either of us wait a second longer than we have to.”</p>
<p>I watched him intently then nodded, not saying anything more. I desperately wanted to kiss him, so I quickly reached for my water glass with my free hand and took a sip. “I’m sorry,” I said, my voice low as I returned the glass to the table. “I shouldn’t be so frank. It was half teasing on my part and that isn’t fair.”</p>
<p>I tentatively glanced Joel’s way and found him smiling back at me, his eyes warm and I squeezed his hand as I smiled back at him. “Like my dad would say, it’s no use talking a subject to death. We’ll get there when we get there and that’s that. Let’s get out of here and do some more sightseeing. I’m itching to spend money on stuff that I can post back to the States.”</p>
<p>Joel nodded. “Let’s go shopping then. There’s a market not too far from here.”</p>
<p>My smile widened. “Alright.”</p>
<p>We settled our lunch bill, then made our way a few blocks to the outdoor market Joel had mentioned. After our confessions over the meal, I felt like we’d reached a new level in our relationship. Suddenly holding Joel’s hand didn’t seem like enough and I found myself slipping my arm around his waist as we walked in an effort to be closer to him. Joel wrapped his arm around my shoulders in return and pulled me even closer, leaning down to briefly kiss my hair as we walked. My heart was warm with emotion for him.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The market was located in a large, cemented area with canvas stalls lined up in neat, perfect rows. It was a colorful place and there were lots of people milling about. A quick glance around told me that I could find just about anything I wanted here, and I was eager to seek out treasures. I wanted to look for a little gift for Siofra’s son, Ian, and baby Malak mostly, but I was also keeping an eye out for anything I thought would be nice for the new babies.</p>
<p>An hour later I’d managed to find most of what I was looking for, including a few things for myself, and was now looking at some of the cutest baby stuff I’d ever seen. Luckily, I was able to make arrangements to have most of my purchases shipped to Salem at the stalls where I’d bought them, so my hands were relatively empty. I only kept a pair of chandelier earrings that I’d bought for myself and a special gift for Nicolas that I planned to give him when we picked him up.</p>
<p>I was cooing over practically everything I touched in this latest stall and I was wondering what Eliza would do if I just got one of everything and had it all shipped to the island. We didn’t know the sex of the babies yet, but there were enough gender-neutral blankets, onesies and diaper bags to outfit my little siblings easily. I would have to pace myself or Eliza would wring my neck.</p>
<p>He must have sensed that I would be a while because Joel excused himself to run an errand, telling me he would only be a few moments. “I’ll still be here,” I assured him from where I was contemplating a bin of stuffed animals. Maybe Eliza would be okay with a matching pair of teddy bears for now. I’d managed to find one with a yellow bow around its neck and just spotted one with a green bow I was reaching for when I felt a tug on my skirt.</p>
<p>“You might try the one with the pink bow, miss,” a girl of about seven said softly. “And mayhap the blue.”</p>
<p>I looked down at the child and frowned slightly. “Really?” I asked, humoring her. “And why do you say that?”</p>
<p>“Little girls like pink, miss, and boys the blue.” She smiled widely. “Don’t you like pink, miss?”</p>
<p>I looked around for anyone who might be the little girl’s parent and found no one else close to me. “I suppose,” I told her. “Is this your parents stall?”</p>
<p>“No, miss. My parents are dead, they are.”</p>
<p>I was really looking around now, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable with this child who seemed to know more then she should. “Dead? Well then who looks after you?” I asked, wondering where Joel had gone because he wasn’t in sight. In fact, there was no one else around except for a pair of girls no older than Nicolas a few stalls away who appeared to be looking for someone.</p>
<p>The child next to me had brown hair that fell straight to her shoulders with bangs that swept across her forehead and big blue eyes. She didn’t appear to be homeless, and was in fact very clean and tidy, wearing jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt that had a picture of ‘Destiny’s Child’ on it.</p>
<p>“My sisters look after me, they do,” she said softly. “They often say I’m into mischief. Will you buy the pink for your sister? Girls like pink, they do.”</p>
<p>I pointed toward the two older girls who were headed in our direction and asked, “Are they your sisters?”</p>
<p>The little girl beside me glanced over her shoulder. “Bloody hell,” she murmured, causing my brows to lift in surprise at her language as she quickly moved around a stand and out of their sight.</p>
<p>I tried not to laugh as I watched her. “I’ll take that as a yes. Why are you hiding?”</p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to be talking to you today,” she said softly. “Caitlin will be mad.”</p>
<p>“And who is Caitlin? One of your sisters?”</p>
<p>The child had my curiosity peaked and I wondered if she was more than human. I quickly used magick to try to learn more about her. She acted as if she knew the future, if her comments about a boy and girl could be taken seriously, which I wasn’t about to do just yet. She didn't seem malicious in any way, but if there was something supernatural about her, I would have to revisit my casual interaction with her. After a moment, I was able to ascertain that she was human, but there is something about her that screamed magick. “Aye, she’s the sandy haired one,” she was saying. “She doesn’t like me interfering.”</p>
<p>I looked their way again and could now see that the older of the pair had sandy hair, and definitely looked like she was used to being in charge. The middle sister was very, very blonde, and seemed worried.</p>
<p>I moved a little to block my new friend from the approaching children. Clearly the child came to me in the first place to share something and now I was determined to know what it was before the other two could interrupt. “Interfering? Now how could you be interfering, I don’t even know you.”</p>
<p>The child glanced around the stand toward her sisters, who were now very close. “Bloody hell. Look, you can’t say anything to anyone about what I’m going to say all right? You have to swear.” She was very urgent, and strangely enough, had lost most of her Irish accent.</p>
<p>“I hardly think that anyone will believe me if I say anything anyhow,” I half laughed. “But okay, I won’t say anything…” I lifted my finger, “unless not saying something proves to harm someone I care about. Understood?”</p>
<p>“It’s to help, not hurt,” she insisted. “You have to keep an eye on the boy. Tonight—”</p>
<p>“Lauren! What did I tell you!?” I looked around and found the oldest girl standing a few feet from us, her hands on her hips, and looking very stern. “If you can’t keep your bloody tongue in your mouth, I’ll have to seal it shut for a few years.”</p>
<p>“Alright girls, we seem to be drawing attention to ourselves with all this yelling,” I said, reaching down in an attempt to take both girls’ hands and draw them away so that we could talk more. I suddenly realized that 'the boy' Lauren started to mention could probably be Nicolas and my natural protective instincts rose to the surface. I couldn’t let them go without knowing the whole story.</p>
<p>Lauren let me take her hand, but the Caitlin didn’t, instead pulling back a step and planting her hands on her hips once more. “Corrinemackenzie, you’re a nice girl. Don’t make me send you somewhere your beau will never find you,” the brunette said flatly before turning her attention back to her youngest sister. “I told you, we canna interfere in this one. She has to prove herself.”</p>
<p>“But Caitlin, she doesn’t even know what she’s—” my new friend started to say.</p>
<p>“Aye, and that would be the point, wouldn’t it?” the blonde asked softly, speaking for the first time.</p>
<p>Lauren looked at her pleadingly. “Natty, you know we can’t—”</p>
<p>“We can and we will, Lauren,” the eldest replied angrily. Then to me she asked, “Did she tell you anything, anything at all?”</p>
<p>I quickly shook my head, thus keeping my promise to Lauren while not letting it out of the bag I knew something was up. She hadn’t really told me anything anyhow. Then something occurred to me. Three girls. One, at least, seeming to know things about the future. Oh, hell.</p>
<p>“Okay, this is crazy,” I said, attempting to take a ‘mom’ pose I’d seen so many times from Eliza, my mom and Siofra, as I regarded each of the three seriously. “I want to know what’s going on here. Did the Fates send you? If they did, you tell them that I’m not Mac. If there’s something that I am supposed to do that’s fine, but I won’t have people popping up out of nowhere and dropping half hints that only make things more difficult in the end. Do you understand? If you have something to say, then say it.”</p>
<p>It was at that moment that I noticed something interesting about the girls' clothing that was like getting hit by a really big hint stick. They all wore jeans and t-shirts, but it was what was printed on the t-shirts that was of particular interest. Caitlin’s shirt said, ‘Destiny’s Ancestor’, Natty’s read ‘Destiny’s Mother’ and lastly Lauren’s ‘Destiny’s Child’ that I'd already gotten a good look at.</p>
<p>And the oldest girl knew my name.</p>
<p>Dammit. It had to be them.</p>
<p>“They’ll be no telling, Corrinemackenzie,” Caitlin said as she grabbed Lauren’s hand, while the blonde moved to her other side to take the one I was holding. “We’ll be going now, and not be bothering you again today.”</p>
<p>I held out my hand, to stop them. “Wait. Please. Just tell me that nothing bad will happen to Joel or Nicolas. Please.”</p>
<p>“The future is a face on water,” the blonde said.</p>
<p>“And as ever changing as the tide,” came from the oldest.</p>
<p>“You must prove yourself, Corrinemackenzie,” Lauren finished as they faded from sight.</p>
<p>Behind me, I could hear Joel calling my name. “Dammit,” I huffed out to no one in particular. “I’m beginning to understand Mac’s point of view. Very clearly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>20. Pick Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stepped out from where I'd been ‘hiding’ with the girls and looked around for Joel, brainstorming at the same time for how in the hell I could keep an eye on Nicolas tonight when we weren’t even staying in the same house. To my relief, I saw Joel in another part of the stall just as he caught sight of me.</p>
<p>“There you are,” he said with a smile as he started toward me. “Find anything you liked?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” I answered, feeling nervous and worried about Nicolas. “What time is it?” I asked, slipping an arm around his waist.</p>
<p>“2:30. What’s the matter?” he asked, obviously picking up on my mood.</p>
<p>I shook my head, remembering the promise to Lauren and deciding to keep it for the time being, even though I was sure I was being manipulated in some way. “I’m not sure. I have a strange feeling.” I leaned into him and brushed my lips against his cheek, then pulled back enough to meet his gaze, “Is it time to get Nicolas?”</p>
<p>“Nearly.” He crouched down and picked up the animal I had been looking at earlier from the ground, except now I could see that it had a pink ribbon instead of yellow. “This is cute.”</p>
<p>I reached out to touch it, running my fingers over the ribbon. “It is,” I replied absently, then I looked over at the pile of stuffed animals to locate one with a blue ribbon, too. “Maybe I should get them.”</p>
<p>“For the babies? Good idea. I like them. What color ribbons were you thinking?”</p>
<p>I picked up a blue one. “Something tells me these two,” I told him, indicating the one he still held and the one I just picked up… pink and blue.</p>
<p>His brow creased ever so slightly as he looked at me closely. “What is it, Corrine? You seem... distracted.”</p>
<p>I frowned as I turned to him, laying the palm of my free hand on his chest. “I don’t know. I… something strange happened while you were gone. I swore that I wouldn’t tell anyone what the child said to me, but the whole experience was so strange.” I looked up at him. “I think they were an incarnation of the Fates.”</p>
<p>Instantly on alert, Joel looked around quickly, reaching for a sword at his hip that wasn’t there. His expression so fierce and warrior-like it was almost frightening and caused me to step back slightly. “What did they say to you?” he demanded.</p>
<p>“N-not much. T-they said that I had to prove myself. That they couldn’t interfere. Joel, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Seeing how upset I was, Joel heaved a sigh and let his body relax a little, allowing his hands to drop to his sides. “I’m sorry, Corrine. The last time those brats showed up I—I just don’t want anything to happen to you. What else did they say?”</p>
<p>Joel’s reaction to the Fates appearance made me understand just how much he’d suffered at their hands. I moved closer to him again, needing to assure myself that we were both still here, still together. I wrapped my arms around his waist and was instantly enclosed by his, my head dropped comfortably to his shoulder as if I’d done it a thousand times. “That there is a boy and a girl. Eliza is going to have a boy and a girl. They were the Fates, weren’t they? Have you seen them here before?”</p>
<p>“Aye, I’ve seen them,” he said, his arms somehow pulling me even closer to him. “The last time I was in Dublin before I went to Chenasar. I knew one of them would be a girl,” he said softly. “‘The wolf’s cry will herald a new dawn.’ I wonder what the boy will be.”</p>
<p>I turned my head so that my face was in his neck and just let him hold me for a minute. I still didn’t plan on telling him anything about what I’d sworn not to repeat, so I hoped he didn’t ask any more because I don’t want to lie to him.</p>
<p>“Are the Fates always so stinking vague?” I asked, breathing in his scent.</p>
<p>He chuckled a little. “Aye, they are.” He continued to hold me for a minute more, then said, “We should go, it’s nearly time to pick up Nicolas.”</p>
<p>Yes, Nicolas. I had to be watchful of Nicolas, but I didn’t know why. I pulled back and attempted to smile at Joel. “Alright. Let me just buy these first.” I took the toy Joel still held and went to the little counter to pay, and then we were on our way.</p>
<p>As we were leaving the outdoor market I was almost sure that I caught another glimpse of Lauren, watching us from behind the corner of a stall. But some people passed by her in the same instant and when I was able to look again she was gone. Which was fine with me, I’d had enough interaction with the Fates for one day.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Joel got more and more tense the closer we got to Cathryn’s. I was worried about Nicolas myself and reached for Joel’s hand part way there, Joel playing with my fingers distractedly as we silently made our way. He drove slowly, I assumed because he was trying to pace the trip so that we got to the house right at three, which was exactly how it worked out. Once he had the car turned off he took a deep breath as if to fortify himself. After a moment, he looked over at me. “Maybe you should wait in the car.”</p>
<p>I looked at him in surprise since he’d been fine with me going with him before. “Why?”</p>
<p>“She’s not going to have him ready. Most likely we’ll argue. I don’t want to put you through that.”</p>
<p>I brought his hand to my mouth to kiss the back of it. “Then let me come with you. If it gets bad, I can get Nicolas out of there. He doesn’t need to see his parents fighting.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>I nodded and Joel reluctantly agreed. We got out of the car and approached the house, seeing no outward signs of activity. Joel had to ring the bell a few times before anyone answered it.</p>
<p>When the door finally opened it was to reveal a red-haired man dressed in swimming trunks, drying his hair idly with a towel. He was very bubbly as he waved us inside.</p>
<p>“Ahh, the good prince returns,” he intoned with a flourish in more of a Scottish accent than an Irish one. “Surely ye’re early?”</p>
<p>“No, we’re right on time, Tanner,” Joel said firmly. “Is Nicolas ready?”</p>
<p>“We had no idea it was so late,” Tanner replied. “Perhaps ya should come back later.” And then he seemed to notice me for the first time. “Ah, what have we here? A fair maiden begging to be rescued from the dour prince?”</p>
<p>I smiled at him in an attempt to be pleasant. “Hardly, but thank you for your concern.” I offered Tanner my hand while I placed the other in the crook of Joel’s arm. “I’m Corrine.”</p>
<p>Tanner took my hand and bowed over it, as if he were a knight in a storybook. “It is an honor to meet such a beautiful maiden,” he gushed, then kissed the back of my hand. “I could sing the praises of yer eyes, write sonnets of yer hair, speak—”</p>
<p>“That’s enough, Tanner,” Joel said irritably. “Get Nicolas, it’s time to go.”</p>
<p>“But the boy could not possibly be ready for hours yet,” Tanner protested as I reclaimed my hand. “There are—”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear it. Get the boy.”</p>
<p>Tanner’s features morphed into a mock hurt expression, bordering on a pout. “I will tell Nik that ye are here, but he may not want to come. Who would, after all, given a choice?” He turned and almost pranced across the floor in a very affected manner.</p>
<p>When he was out of sight I turned to Joel and laid my hand on his chest in a comforting manner. I was making an effort to do some breathing exercises to stay calm and hoped that by doing so it would help Joel as well. I got the feeling that half the fun in what Cathryn and Tanner did was in stirring Joel up, so I figured if I could help him not react the way they wanted it would help neutralize the situation.</p>
<p>While he looked deadly calm on the surface, I could see a small tick in his jaw line that showed just how irritated he really was. “This could take a long time,” he told me softly.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” I replied in a soothing voice. Maybe if I had a conversation with him, Joel wouldn’t be so aware of how much time passed. “What matters is that he comes, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I’d rather not spend any more time with that fop than I have to,” he murmured.</p>
<p>It was then I heard Cathryn and Nicolas talking, coming toward us from a hall on the left. “Don’t forget what I told ye, Nik,” she said in her beautiful voice.</p>
<p>“I won’t, Ma,” he promised as they came into view. His hair was wet, but otherwise he seemed ready to go and for that I was thankful. He smiled when he saw his father, but the smile faded when his gaze moved to me and saw how close I was to Joel. He quickly looked back up at his mother. “Will you visit us on the island?”</p>
<p>Joel barely managed to hold back a moan as Cathryn spoke, “I suppose that is up to yer father, darling.”</p>
<p>Nicolas looked hopefully at Joel, who replied, “We’ll talk about it later.”</p>
<p>As mother and son came to a stop in front of us, I took a step away from Joel and let my hand that was on his chest drop, but not the one in the crook of his arm. I smiled warmly at Nicolas, wishing that there was a source of flame in the hallway that I could have used to find out what the boy was thinking, but there was no such luck.</p>
<p>Nicolas gave me a weak smile in return, and then turned to hug his mother, who returned the embrace then kissed his cheek. “Dream about me, darlin’,” she told him.</p>
<p>“I will, Ma,” he replied, grinning widely once more, before heading out the door.</p>
<p>Joel pulled away from me and took a step toward Cathryn. “You’ll not harvest from him; do ya ken?”</p>
<p>The other woman laughed softly, the sound bouncing happily through the room. “The dreams of children are sweet, Joe. Would ye offer yerself in his place?”</p>
<p>Sensing a fight, I quickly moved so that I could see where Nicolas was. I really wanted to hear where this conversation was heading in case it might have something to do with ‘watching the boy’ tonight, but I still didn’t want Nicolas to hear them going at it. As luck would have it, he was lingering just outside the door, so I knew I had to get him away from the situation.</p>
<p>“I won’t have to, Cathryn,” Joel was warning as I moved outside. “You’ll not be reaping in my home.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we wait for your Dad in the car?” I asked the boy, who looked up at me in surprise as I put my arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Oh, and ye’ll be sure of it, will ye?” Cathryn goaded from inside.</p>
<p>Nicolas glanced back at the house for a moment, then nodded and together we walked toward the car. I made sure he was all settled in the backseat, trying to gauge his mood before speaking. “Did you have fun with your mom?” I asked tentatively.</p>
<p>“Aye,” he replied sullenly, looking back toward the house once more. Joel and Cathryn were visible, and it looked like they were still arguing.</p>
<p>“Nicolas,” I began, my heart going out to the boy as I turned in the front seat to look at him. “I know that I don’t know you very well, but… if there is ever anything that you want to talk about, I’m here to listen if you want, okay?”</p>
<p>“And what would you know about it,” he replied gloomily.</p>
<p>“Well, I know that it can’t be an easy thing to hear your parents fighting. Is it like that all the time?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” he said softly. “Always and forever.”</p>
<p>“Nicolas, you understand that just because your mom and dad fight doesn’t mean that they love you any less, right?” I asked, keeping my voice very even. It was one of the fundamentals taught to me in the psychology classes I’d taken so far. “Sometimes people’s relationships are so weird that the only thing they really know how to do is to yell at each other.”</p>
<p>At that he finally looked at me. “Do your parents argue like that?” he demanded.</p>
<p>I shook my head. “No, they don’t. But I had a friend whose parents did. They didn’t just yell at each other, though.” I fell silent for a second and looked at him. “Look, I know that you love your mom and your dad, right?” He nodded. “I just wanted you to know that if you’re confused about something and want to ask someone about it… well, I’m here and I’ll listen and help if I can. I promise that I’ll be honest with you and I won’t sugar coat things. Okay?”</p>
<p>Nicolas was saved from answering by his father opening the door of the car and getting in. I turned around to pull on my seat belt and it was easy to see that Joel was irritated, but he seemed to be controlling it well. He glanced in the back to gauge Nicolas’ mood then looked at me as he started the car. “I’m sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” I replied, wanting to reach out to him, but I stopped myself, not sure if he really wanted or needed it. I also wasn’t sure how Nicolas would interpret any physical contact between us, so I kept my hands in my lap. “We were just talking. Listen, why don’t we rent videos tonight and have a movie fest?” I looked back at Nicolas, “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Nicolas didn’t reply, choosing instead to look out the window as his father pulled away from the house. Joel reached over for my hand and replied, “I’d like that. We’ll see how Nicolas feels about it after dinner, all right?”</p>
<p>I nodded to him and squeezed his hand slightly. The plan had been to have tea in Dublin before heading back to Devin’s. Joel knew of a beautiful place near the water that he’d told me earlier was one of Nicolas’ favorites, so I hoped it would help pull the boy out of his sullen mood.</p>
<p>I had purposely put the bag that contained the gift I bought for Nicolas in the backseat, so he could open it right away. I glanced back at him and smiled. “I believe that bag on the seat next to you is yours, Nicolas,” I told him. “I thought you might like it. Your dad helped me pick it out.”</p>
<p>The boy looked at me in surprise, still trying to be sullen. “What is it?” he asked as he reached for the bag.</p>
<p>I laughed. “Well, open it and see.”</p>
<p>He opened the bag tentatively, and then pulled out the jersey of his favorite soccer player. The huge grin that spread across his face told me that he liked it, but he quickly tried to downplay how much. “Cool. My thanks to you.”</p>
<p>“You are most welcome,” I told him and turned around to look over at Joel, who was grinning back at me.</p>
<p>We arrived at the tearoom in no time and when we entered I was amazed by how regal it was. The matre’d seemed to recognize Joel right away and before I knew it we were seated at a table overlooking the river.</p>
<p>“This place is beautiful,” I breathed once the matre’d left us alone.</p>
<p>Joel smiled over at his son. “Nicolas likes it. And the scones here are very, very good.”</p>
<p>I looked across the table to where the boy was seated. “Really? What is your favorite type of scone?”</p>
<p>“Blueberry,” he answered, pretending to be unenthusiastic about it, but the twinkle in his eyes showed that he was really happy to be back at a place he liked so much.</p>
<p>Joel and I spent the rest of tea trying to pull the boy out if his funk. I didn’t know how much help I was, but Joel was so naturally charming that by the end of our time there Nicolas was over the worst of it, so all in all it was a lovely time.</p>
<p>We headed back to Dara Hallow after that for dinner at Joel’s parent’s house. Skye and Devin would be there again, and I really looked forward to the chance to spend more time with all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>21. Meddlesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was already assembled at Dara Hallow by the time we got back and I was again reminded how similar the Fenian house was to my grandparents’, everyone calling out greetings and talking over one another. Nicolas went off with his grandfather, showing him the jersey as they left. Skye returned with her mother to the kitchen, assuring that they had everything well in hand and to just relax until we were called to the table. Devin asked Joel and I to join him out on the porch, so he could have a smoke. Joel sat next to me on a bench once we were outside, while Devin moved to lean against the railing.</p>
<p>Devin lit a cigarette and eyed me teasingly. “How’d you like the troll?” he asked to my surprise.</p>
<p>“She’s not a troll, Devin,” Joel corrected patiently.</p>
<p>“I really didn’t know what to expect,” I confessed. “She seems nice enough, even though she’s not connected to reality like we are. It must be because she’s Sidhe, but I don’t know that for sure. I haven’t had much exposure to the fae.”</p>
<p>Devin chuckled. “It’s not because she’s Sidhe, Corrine.”</p>
<p>“It’s because she’s Unseelie,” Joel retorted harshly. “We might want to take a look at those wards on your house,” he added. “She told Nik to dream of her.”</p>
<p>Devin swore softly as I turned to Joel and reached for his hand. “I heard you mention ‘harvest’ and ‘reaping’ when you were talking with Cathryn. What does that mean? You explained that the Unseelie terrorize people in their dreams, but she wouldn’t do that to her own son, would she?”</p>
<p>“She hasnae yet,” Devin answered, “but wouldnae?” He didn’t elaborate, but it was apparent that he was doubtful she possessed that many scruples.</p>
<p>“We’ll reinforce the wards to be sure, and the ones on the island,” Joel added. He turned to me. “Cathryn has odd ideas of what is right, and I’d not have Nik experience her harvests. They’re bad enough for an adult, let alone a child.” He paused a moment, then added, “The fae draw power from dreams. Seelie do this gently, from good dreams. Unseelie do it from nightmares and take no care with it.”</p>
<p>“You sound like you know this from experience,” I commented.</p>
<p>“I do.” He pulled out a pack of English of cigarettes and lit one up. It was the first time I’d seen him smoke and I watched him closely as he put the butt between his lips and drew in slowly. I’d never been an advocate of Eliza smoking, but I never chastised her for it, nor did I plan to do so with Joel. It was probably a stress reliever, so I let it go without comment.</p>
<p>Remembering my warning, I felt that worry over Cathryn reaping from the boy was an excellent way of keeping close to Nicolas that night. I glanced between the two men. “I think that we need to keep an eye on him tonight.”</p>
<p>They both looked at me questioningly. “We intend to,” Joel said softly. “Did those brats say something to you?”</p>
<p>“What brats?” Devin asked. “Don’t tell me she had a visit from those meddlesome Fates?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Joel told him, but he quickly returned his attention back to me. “What did they say?”</p>
<p>Joel’s explanation of reaping had me worried about Nicolas. What if this was what Lauren was trying to warn me about? I had no idea what Cathryn’s relationship with her son was like, but if Joel was on edge that was enough for me. I’d told Lauren I would keep my promise to not say anything about her warning unless I felt that someone I cared about was in danger. I had to tell Joel what little I knew.</p>
<p>“She didn’t really say much,” I told Joel, turning to face him. “Please don’t be angry with me for not telling you sooner, but I promised not to unless someone I cared for came to harm,” I continued as I reached for his hand. “Well, I’m worried for Nicolas, so I’m telling you. The youngest started to tell me—” suddenly my mouth stopped working. I couldn’t finish my sentence; I couldn’t even mouth the words.</p>
<p>Joel looked at me curiously. “Tell you what?”</p>
<p>“Those little shits!” I exclaimed, pulling away from Joel and standing to walk to the other side of the porch so that I could lean against the railing in frustration. “I can’t say it,” I said through clenched teeth as I look back over my shoulder at them. “My word must have made it so I can’t tell anyone even if I wanted to.”</p>
<p>The two men exchanged mirrored looks of concern, and then Joel stood and started toward me. “What can you say?”</p>
<p>“Not what I want to apparently,” I replied, lifting my hands enough to slam them back down on the railing angrily. He put his hands on my shoulders from behind.</p>
<p>“Just tell us what you can, Corrine. You said all three of them where there. What did the other two say?”</p>
<p>“It was just the youngest at first. She was telling me how the babies were a boy and a girl and that I should buy the animals with the pink and blue ribbons. Then she heard the other two looking for her. They didn’t want her to tell me what she did, which isn’t much. They cut her off. That’s when they said that I had to prove myself. Damn it. I’m never trusting them again.”</p>
<p>“Never trust fate,” Joel soothed softly, pulling me back to lean against his chest. “Listen to them, but don’t trust them. What else did they say?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much what I already told you. Oh, they said something about sending me somewhere where you couldn’t find me, but other than that…”</p>
<p>“What?” He turned me around and looked at me anxiously. “What did they say, exactly?”</p>
<p>I hesitated a moment, recalling the conversation, “The oldest one told me that I was a nice girl. ‘Don’t make me send you somewhere your beau will never find you,’ she said, and then she told Lauren that they couldn’t interfere in this one because I had to prove myself.”</p>
<p>I gave them a rundown of the rest of the conversation and Joel managed to relax, but only a little.</p>
<p>“Something’s going to happen that you have to prove yourself about,” Devin murmured. “But does it have to do with Nicolas?”</p>
<p>“It has to, or she wouldn’t be trying to tell us,” Joel added.</p>
<p>“Or she thinks it does,” Devin added thoughtfully, looking at me and I felt a sensation that reminded me of a cool, deep, slow moving river. “You’re not sure, are you? It has to do with a boy, and there’s something about tonight, so you think its Nicolas.”</p>
<p>I nodded quickly. “Yes. What she said was so vague. I’m assuming, I know, but it feels like a good assumption.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should stay with us tonight,” Devin suggested.</p>
<p>“You said something to Nik earlier about movies, if we do that it shouldn’t raise too much suspicion,” Joel replies. “We don’t want to frighten him.”</p>
<p>Devin nodded. “We can up the wards, but we need to be prepared just in case it’s not Cathryn we should be worried about.”</p>
<p>I nodded my head in agreement and leaned into Joel, putting an arm around his waist. “I think we need to watch out from all sides. Someone should stay up and watch him while others watch over his dreams.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do that,” Joel said as he pulled me closer. “I know how to deal with her.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep watch,” Devin offered. “Skye will help, too. We should break up watching his dreams, though, so we can all get some rest as well.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take one,” I told Joel, snuggling closer to him.</p>
<p>“Good,” Devin said. “Between the wards and our watch, we should be okay.”</p>
<p>Joel looked down at me like he wanted to kiss me and was barely stopping himself. “Thank you for helping, Corrine,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“I don’t want anything to happen to him anymore than you do.” I leaned into him, intending to kiss him briefly, but Joel had something else in mind, pulling me closer and quickly turning the kiss into something more. I didn’t mind and soon forgot that we weren’t exactly alone.</p>
<p>After what felt like a brief moment, I heard Devin clear his throat, then rustling that meant he was standing. “I think Ma’s got dinner ready. I’m going in.”</p>
<p>Joel pulled back enough to look down at me with a smile. “Hungry?” he asked, and I nodded, not at all sure of my voice in that moment as the front door shut, signaling that Devin had gone inside.</p>
<p>“We should go in,” Joel murmured softly, resting his forehead against mine.</p>
<p>“I know.” I brought my arms up to wrap them around his neck, my fingers playing with his hair.</p>
<p>He gave me another light, lingering kiss then pulled away, taking my hand. “Come on, if we don’t go in now, someone will come looking for us.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Dinner was wonderful, filled with excellent food and lots of great conversation. It seemed as if every member of the family was eager to share embarrassing stories about Joel growing up that left my sides hurting from all the laughing. Joel’s father was a natural storyteller and it seemed as if all of his children had inherited his gift.</p>
<p>Eventually the table was cleared after dessert and Devin brought up the suggestion of movies back at his house. Nicolas was up for it, even after he realized that I would be coming over as well. Skye suggested that I could bunk with her instead of returning to Dara Hallow and judging from the lack of negative response from the elder Fenian’s, I wondered if Devin hadn’t said something about our worry about Cathryn. They were even going to come watch at least one movie with us.</p>
<p>Soon enough everything was arranged. Morin suggested that Joel, Devin, Nicolas and I go on ahead and pick out the movies from the rental store, while she and Skye finished up the cleaning, then the rest of the family would come over. On our way out the door Skye called out from the kitchen doorway, “Don’t let them get all the testosterone flicks, Corrine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>22. Renting Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picking out movies with three men was an interesting experience. After much debate, we settled on a family movie that was suitable for everyone to watch, then a second movie with more action for the guys, but something that Nicolas would still be able to watch. And if there was time we also selected a third movie for just the adults, after the grandparents had gone home and Nicolas was in bed.</p>
<p>Once the movies were picked Devin suggested that Joel and I stay to pay for them while he and Nicolas ran next door to the grocery store for snacks. There was quite a line, so when we reached the car, Joel and I were surprised that the other two were taking longer than we had, so after depositing the movies in the car, Joel and I went into the grocery store to see what was holding them up.</p>
<p>I tried to keep the panic down as we entered the store. Once inside, I realized it was more like a convenience store back home, the space being only slightly larger than the video rental place. I took a deep breath and reached out, using magick to search for Devin and Nicolas’ life forces. The boy was not within range of what I could sense, and Devin was right at the edge of it, at or very near the back of the store. I grabbed Joel’s hand and pulled him along. “Devin’s near the back of the store. I can’t feel Nicolas.”</p>
<p>Before I could move forward, Joel pulled me back toward him and wrapped both arms around me. Once he had a better grip on me he walked and suddenly we were standing next to Devin in the alleyway behind the store. I felt for Nicolas again and found him, just barely, in a large warehouse about one hundred feet away.</p>
<p>“That warehouse,” I said, pointing toward it. “I can barely feel him.”</p>
<p>A step later and all three of us were at the door. Devin grabbed the handle and opened the door hesitantly, taking a quick look before slipping inside. Joel followed after, cautioning me to be quiet. I nodded my understanding and followed them in, realizing for the first time that I hadn’t brought my gun along on the trip. If Mac were here, he’d read me the riot act right about now and with good reason.</p>
<p>Once inside I felt for Nicolas again, but for some reason, I couldn’t find him. It was like there was some sort of dampening field that was keeping me from sensing him. I could detect people in several areas of the warehouse, but I had no idea which one, if any, were Nicolas. My magick was telling me there was either one person or group to the left of us, another person or group to the right, and yet a third person or group in what seemed to be a second-floor office located in the middle of the warehouse.</p>
<p>I touched Joel’s shoulder and indicated the directions where I could feel life. Eerily, I heard nothing in the building and I wondered if there was some other magick being used to keep mine from working properly. I switched flows of magick, hoping that might help at least give me a direction to go in. It didn’t.</p>
<p>Joel motioned for me to go upstairs, while he and Devin split the other two. In my mind, I heard Devin explain that they weren’t going to risk blinking until they could see what they were up against. He also said to be careful and call out if I got into trouble. I nodded and silently started for the second level staircase while Devin went to the left, Joel the right.</p>
<p>I kept trying to feel for Nicolas as I quietly made my way in the dim light and as I got closer I was able to determine that it was a group of three people on a second floor. I didn’t know if Nicolas was one of them, but something was urging me to get there as quickly as possible, maybe it was because I had no idea how fast those who took him could move, or what they were. My eyes scanned for a weapon as I made my way in the dim light, something big that I could use as a club or something sharp and wooden in case we were dealing with vampires.</p>
<p>I saw a crowbar poking out from under some metal shelving that I was able to grab without losing any time on my way to the stairs. I held it with the sharp, prying end out in front of me and started silently up the open staircase.</p>
<p>I stopped a half a dozen steps from the top to carefully peer into a window that looked down onto the floor of the warehouse. It was some kind of office and I thought I could just make out a wall opposite the window, which meant there was probably more than one room on the floor. I saw no lights on and no noise coming from inside. I ducked back again in case someone could see me and pulled my lighter from my pouch while still holding the crowbar in a defensive position. I needed more information before I went any further and hopefully the lighter would help. I can’t read minds without something to focus on, but if I have an open flame to look into I can sometimes get surface thoughts.</p>
<p>Once I had a flame, I used magick to reach out to anyone who was close by. Again, I could sense three people. Two were men. I almost gasped with relieve when I recognized that the third person was Nicolas.</p>
<p>Reading the boy’s thoughts told me that he was very worried, it seemed that whoever had taken him and used the pretense that his dad was hurt to get him there. The first man was anxious, thinking they were going to get caught at any moment. He wondered if kidnapping Nicolas was worth it and I was resolute to make sure he understood the error of his ways. The second man was very different, very steadfast in his conviction that they were doing the right thing. He would be the one to watch out for and was probably the leader of this whole thing. “Must stop the teacher from teaching,” kept repeating through his mind.</p>
<p>Now that I knew I had Nicolas, I took a moment to quickly chant a magickal locator on him and the two men in case they moved again before I got to them. Doing so also let me know that there were four rooms total on this level, the first being a secretarial area with three offices off of it. The rooms were filled with general office furniture and all three people were located in the back-left office from where I was.</p>
<p>Luckily the time I spent using magick only took seconds, because my sense of urgency to hurry was still pushing at me to move. I slipped the lighter in the front pocket of my jeans so that I could easily retrieve it if needed and I started up the rest of the remaining stairs. I also pulled out my sunstone that would help me gather energy that I could then launch at something. It was my best offensive magickal move.</p>
<p>In another cautionary move, I tried using magick to hold Nicolas where he was as I approached the door into the secretary office. I didn’t want to leave him immobilized, but I couldn’t figure out why the two men would have brought him up here unless they had some kind of gateway they intended to take him through. If that was the intention, then I wanted to keep the boy where he was in case I couldn’t overcome the men on my own. It felt like it worked, but then again, I wouldn’t know for sure until they tried to move him. At the very least I had another good lock on him and would probably be able to find him no matter where they took him.</p>
<p>I quietly reached out to open the door and immediately heard voices.</p>
<p>“Shit, do you feel that?” one of them asked.</p>
<p>“Shut up and start the gateway,” hissed the other. “We can’t let them take him back, it would ruin everything.”</p>
<p>Moving as quickly and quietly as possible, I headed for the door leading to where Nicolas was. I saw that it was open a crack, so I started using the stone to gather energy I would use to strike out at the men once I could see them.</p>
<p>The first one spoke again. “There has to be some other way to stop the Worldwalker. If we take his son, he’s just gonna come after us.”</p>
<p>“That’s the point, asshole. If he’s looking for the kid, he can’t be teaching some guy in America, can he?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Nicolas asked. “Where’s my Da?”</p>
<p>I could hear the fear building in the boy’s voice and hated that he had been put into this kind of a position. I got to the door and kicked it open, dropping my foot inside the room to act like a door stopper so the thing didn’t fly back into my face. I scanned the room to quickly place everything and everyone inside.</p>
<p>“Step away from the boy,” I said forcefully, the stone in my right hand warming as it worked, the crowbar in my left hand was hanging almost casually at my side. I waited to see who would be the first I would strike out at if they didn’t comply. I felt some sort of shield go up between me and them. They were mages then. Good to know.</p>
<p>“I told you we should have waited until she wasn’t around,” a blonde man said.</p>
<p>The other one, a brunette and the leader, pointed at an open space where a chair had obviously been pushed away to create. “Shut up and do the gateway!”</p>
<p>“Corrine!” Nicolas cried, trying to walk toward me, but the second man stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. My attempt to hold him in place either hadn’t worked or had been undone.</p>
<p>“Nicolas, get down!” I said, waiting until the boy complied before I unleashed the built-up energy toward the two men. The blonde flew backward and landed on his back. The other one rocked on his feet a little, but remained steady.</p>
<p>“You’re too much like your father,” he seethed, raising his hand and a second later I was hit by a similar blast of energy. I’d been prepared for it, however, and managed to stay upright.</p>
<p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” I retorted, magickally calling upon the bacteria that lived in the floor beneath the man to eat a hole through it, hoping he would fall to the first floor so I could get Nicolas away.</p>
<p>Speaking of the boy, I noticed Nicolas as he began to crawl across the floor toward me and the blonde, who had been only slightly stunned, was coming out of his stupor and starting to sit up.</p>
<p>“We will stop him,” the second man called out as he threw another blast of energy my way. “He cannot be allowed to change the future.”</p>
<p>I was able to dodge the blast this time and started to move forward to get to Nicolas. “If you have a problem with Mac then you need to take it up with him and not a young boy who has nothing to do with it,” I replied, gathering more energy for another volley.</p>
<p>“We weren’t gonna hurt him,” the blonde said, on his feet now. “We just needed to stop Worldwalker before the damage is done.”</p>
<p>The brunette noticed that Nicolas was trying to get to me and crouched down to grab the boy’s leg, stopping him. “Don’t try to explain, Ronnie. Just do the damn gateway.”</p>
<p>Before anything else could happen, there was an ominous sound that came from within the floorboards as they suddenly gave way. The brunette mage fell through, but somehow managed to maintain his hold on Nicolas’ leg and was now pulling the boy backwards and into the hole with him.</p>
<p>“Nicolas!” I cried, dropping the crowbar and lunging for him, releasing my energy burst toward the man who was pulling him down, hoping it would cause him to release the boy’s leg. I caught Nicolas’ arm as he cried out my name, his voice filled with terror, and as my stomach hit the floor the momentum of the man pulling him stopped. I felt a second’s worth of relief until I realized that the boy was half over the edge of the hole and the first man, Ronnie, had picked up the crowbar.</p>
<p>Luckily, I had a good hold on Nicolas and I had no intention of letting him go. “Hang on and close your eyes,” I told him quietly, before I looked up at the remaining mage. I had an idea. By manipulating the forces around me, I hoped to dramatically increase the amount of light in the room, essentially trying to ‘blind’ him with light long enough so that I could get Nicolas back in the room with me.</p>
<p>Nicolas closed his eyes immediately and the room was suddenly filled with a really bright light. Unfortunately, I forgot to heed my own advice and was temporarily blinded, but not before hearing the other mage cry out in pain just as I felt the crowbar strike me across the back.</p>
<p>I felt Nicolas slide a little in my grip, but somehow, I managed to keep a hold of his hand as I heard the man curse above me. Then I took one of his heavy boots to my side. I recoiled in pain and to my horror I felt my fingers lose their grip on Nicolas. I desperately scrambled forward, aware that the bacteria I’d unleashed in the floor were still eating away at the material, as I blindly grasped for the boy.</p>
<p>“Joel,” I cried out, knowing that I wasn’t going to get to Nicolas in time and hoping that somehow his father could get to him when I couldn’t. In the back of my mind I was still aware that the other mage was above me and that there was no way that I could withstand him kicking the crap out of me while I tried to save Nicolas.</p>
<p>I heard a deep gravelly voice come from the hole. “He can’t make it in time.”</p>
<p>As my eyes returned to normal, I saw a large furry werewolf in his large, hairy half wolf, half human form jump up through the hole, boosting Nicolas so that I could grab onto him again. After making sure that he was safely in my grasp, the werewolf continued on toward the remaining mage in the room, raking his claws across the man’s stomach and knocking him backward.</p>
<p>I pulled Nicolas’ face against me in an effort to keep him from seeing what the wolf was about to do as I ‘turned off’ the bacteria so the hole didn’t get any larger. I had seen werewolves in action before and the aftermath didn’t bother me, but I didn’t want Nicolas exposed if I could help it. “Everything is okay,” I told him as I eased us back away from the hole. I kept talking to the boy so that he wouldn’t hear what the werewolf was doing to the mage.</p>
<p>Nicolas was crying a little in my arms and clinging to me like he’d never let go. From the sounds of it, the werewolf took care of the mage in seconds and I was able to now hear sounds of fighting elsewhere in the warehouse, yelling and the sound of things exploding. After a minute, I noticed the werewolf had shifted back to human form, and was now bending down next to us, ready to help Nicolas and me to our feet.</p>
<p>My first instinct was to look around the room and see how bloody it was in case I needed to steer Nicolas’ eyes away from seeing it. It wasn’t too awful, a clean kill as werewolf kills went, so I turned my attention to making sure the boy wasn’t injured. “Nicolas, are you okay, honey? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>Nicolas shook his head that he was fine, but I couldn’t coax him to look at me, his face was buried in my chest and his arms were still clinging to me. Guilt racked me that I had let him go, no matter that it was something I had no control over, as my gaze moved to the young man who was crouched next to me.</p>
<p>He was on the lanky side, maybe twenty-one, with blondish-red hair and wearing only a pair of jeans. “Are you okay, lass?” he asked. He looked at me once, then seemed to get a better look and tilted his head to the side a bit. “You’re a Brennan.”</p>
<p>I eyed him warily as I clutched Nicolas to me. “Yes, I am a Brennan,” I said slowly, unsure. “How did you know that?”</p>
<p>The young man helped both of us to our feet with ease and somehow Nicolas managed to barely loosen his grip on me while we did so. “You smell like one,” the young werewolf replied with a smile as Nicolas latched his arms back on to me. There was a little blood on the werewolf, despite the fact that he had just eviscerated someone. He looked to the left as the sounds of battle in the warehouse came to an end. “Tell your Uncle Dream-Warrior that Laughs-at-the-Moon sends his greeting.” Without another word, he dropped back down into the hole and was gone.</p>
<p>Half a second later Joel was standing next to me, taking in the scene with a glance while pulling both Nicolas and myself into his arms. “Are you okay?” he asked, his mouth near the top of my head.</p>
<p>I nodded, leaning against him in relief while Nicolas held onto both of us for dear life. “Let’s get Nicolas out of here,” I said.</p>
<p>Joel nodded and took a step. Now we were standing by the door of the warehouse, and a blink after that Devin was next to us, blood on his shirt. Joel pulled back to get a better look at Nicolas and I and when he did I saw that he seemed to have been injured as well.</p>
<p>I kept an arm around Nicolas and used the other hand to examine Joel. “You’re hurt,” I said quietly, trying not to draw Nicolas’ attention to the burn on his father’s left bicep, but with a moment’s concentration I was able to deal with the wound quickly.</p>
<p>Joel flexed the arm a little, worry for us his only concern. “Thank you. Are you sure you’re okay? Did either of you get hurt?”</p>
<p>I shook my head then beckoned Devin to come to me so that I could check him out as well, but he waved me off. “We’re okay,” I assured Joel. “We wouldn’t have been, though, if that wolf hadn’t shown up, right Nicolas?” The boy hadn’t said anything yet and I needed to make sure he was okay, so I was trying to get him to respond to us. Physically he seemed to be okay. He’d stopped crying, and once I was through checking him over, he let me go and started hugging his dad.</p>
<p>“What werewolf?” Joel asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know who he was,” I said, going over to Devin now that Nicolas was in his father’s arms. “But he knows my uncle. Said to tell him hello.” Devin assured me that he had already healed himself, so I looked over at Joel and added gravely, “They were mages.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Joel replied in a hard voice. “Any idea why they wanted Nik?”</p>
<p>I returned to where Nicolas and Joel were and cupped the side of the boy’s face with my hand and smiled down at him reassuringly. “Why don’t we go back to Devin’s house and talk about it there?” I looked up at Joel then and gave him a look that I hope said ‘drop it for now, until Nicolas is out of earshot’.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he agreed, glancing down to see the state of his clothing, and Devin’s. “Maybe you should bring the car around, Corrine. Fewer questions that way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>23. Back at Devin’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way to hide the blood on the men’s shirts when we arrived back at Devin’s house, not to mention and the tense feeling that accompanied us when we came in. Joel quickly hustled Nicolas upstairs while Devin gave the family a few pointed looks that made me think he was communicating with them mentally, explaining what had happened. All three of them had matching looks of concern by the end of it and Skye asked out loud if everyone was all right. Her brother assured her that everyone was fine and by the time Joel and Nicolas returned, the adults were able to seem is as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>I had a need to keep Nicolas close to me so when Skye suggested we go ahead and watch the movie I could have hugged her. No one brought up what had happened, and I figured it was because it was silently agreed that the discussion would wait until the boy went to sleep. Being the outsider, I went with the flow.</p>
<p>Those men kidnapping Nicolas had to do with Mac and I was fighting the urge to call the island and make sure that everything was okay there. The only thing that held me back was if Eliza were to find out, she would want me to come right home and I didn’t want to do that.</p>
<p>It was obvious that Nicolas felt vulnerable because he stuck very close to his dad, but I also noticed that he wasn’t as standoffish with me as he had been either. Joel and I ended up on either side of the boy on the couch for the movie, Joel’s arm around Nicolas with his hand resting on my shoulder. Toward the end of the first movie, Nicolas’ eyes got droopy and he started to lean my way. When it was over Joel told Nicolas it was time for bed and when the boy started to protest Skye said she would sit with him until he was asleep. The fight went out of him and with a lingering look at his father he went with his aunt with no further discussion.</p>
<p>Once they were upstairs Riley quietly asked what happened. Joel began with stopping at the video store and encountering no problems. Then Devin continued, saying that Nicolas walked off in the grocery store, and when he couldn’t find him he followed a hunch and went out the back of the building, where he met up with us. They all looked at me expectantly after that.</p>
<p>I explained that when Joel and I finished paying for the videos we went to the car to wait for Devin and Nicolas. They seemed to be taking a long time, so we went in the store after them. “I immediately used my magick to try to locate them. I felt Devin at the edge of my ability and Joel and I joined him at the back of the building. I reached out again and felt Nicolas in a warehouse nearby. I told Joel and Devin to go there and we stepped again.”</p>
<p>I reached for Joel’s hand and held onto it tightly. “Once we were inside I felt three different places were life was, but there was a dampening field of some kind that limited me from finding Nicolas specifically. We split up, Joel and Devin going to two locations on the main floor of the warehouse and myself going to offices on the upper level.”</p>
<p>I glanced at Joel quickly then continued. “I found him in one of the rooms upstairs. There were two male mages and they were preparing to open a gateway somewhere else so I tried to bind Nicolas to me so they couldn’t take him further.</p>
<p>“They don’t want you teaching Mac for some reason,” I told Joel quietly. “It has something to do with his destiny. What do you know about it? Why wouldn’t they want you to help him?”</p>
<p>Joel’s expression turned bleak, but his gaze was steadfast. “I know that there are those who will not want your father to succeed at the task he must do, which makes it even more important that he do so.”</p>
<p>“I hope it’s worth it to put everyone in danger,” I commented bitterly, doubting that Joel would ever tell me anything else about Mac’s destiny or what it meant for the rest of us. I stood and crossed the room to look out a window. “That is what the Fates were talking about, wasn’t it? They know about what Mac is supposed to do, too, and they were willing to put Nicolas’ life in the balance so I could freaking prove myself?” My voice rose slightly, once again angry at the three meddlesome entities.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what they were talking about, Corrine, but I’m sure they know what Mac is to do.” Joel got up and followed me across the room, putting his hands on my shoulders from behind and pulling me back against his chest comfortingly. “Nicolas is fine, thanks to you. If the goal was for you to prove yourself, I believe you have. The Fates never ask more than we can handle, only more than we care to.”</p>
<p>I leaned back against him slightly, but my body was still stiff with anger. “I’m not going to be their puppet, Joel. If they have nothing better to do than be cryptic, they can leave me alone.” I took a deep breath, then turned to him and leaned into him totally. “Mac was right. Destiny is a bunch of crap.”</p>
<p>“Nay, lass,” he said softly, bending near my ear. “They teach us lessons that must be learned. We all have a purpose in this world, and they help us to stay to our course and stand firm against danger.”</p>
<p>“I almost dropped him,” I whispered. “I almost lost him. If that werewolf hadn’t come when he did, I would have lost him. I guess that’s proof enough, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t drop him, Corrine. If the wolf hadn’t been there, you’d have found a way to catch him, I know you would have. Don’t worry about what might have happened, be satisfied with the things that have.”</p>
<p>I wiped away the tears that had formed in my eyes, remembering that there were others in the room. “What happened to you? And Devin? You were burned.” It was one of those ‘doubting myself, let’s change the subject’ tones.</p>
<p>“More mages. They kept us occupied long enough to stop us from helping you. What do you know about the werewolf who helped you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. He gave me his name. I could call Uncle Angus and ask him.”</p>
<p>“What name did he give?” Joel’s father asked.</p>
<p>“Laughs-at-the-Moon.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ve heard of him,” the elder Fenian commented. “Comes from the Jagged-Mourning Sept. Wonder what he was doing in the area.”</p>
<p>“Where is he from?” I asked.</p>
<p>Riley smiled dryly. “He gets around. Can’t say where he’s from.”</p>
<p>I looked back to Joel. “Did you recognize any of the mages you were fighting against?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all,” he answered, looking to Devin for his answer and the other man shook his head.</p>
<p>I sighed at the lack of knowledge. “What do we do from here?”</p>
<p>Joel glanced at Devin. “We make sure that Nik stays safe, that there’s always an adult with him. We can do a few wards to help, maybe a locator spell in case he’s taken again.” He turned to his father. “He should make his bargain as soon as possible. It will help him defend himself.” Riley nodded in agreement, as did the other members of the family. Joel turned his attention back to me. “The werewolf killed the man in that room?”</p>
<p>I nodded. “The other one fell through the hole I made.”</p>
<p>“Were you carrying your gun?”</p>
<p>I stiffened slightly at his questions, knowing that it was a stupid move to not have a gun on me, regardless of how safe I felt. Mac and Eliza had pounded that into me enough and I still hadn’t done it. “No, I didn’t bring it.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have to work on getting you more comfortable with using it, at least for now,” Joel said, not knowing that I was perfectly capable of using a gun, I just hadn’t brought it. He was then regarding his family. “Do you think we could be ready for the ceremony by midsummer?”</p>
<p>Riley nodded, but Morin looked sad. “No sooner,” he started, “you should keep him close to home until after the bargain is made.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do what I can to help him prepare,” I offered. I knew that being a mage meant that there probably wasn’t much I could actually do to help when it came to Nicolas’ ability to use magick, but I was willing to do what I could.</p>
<p>“No offense, but I’m not sure what you can do to help,” Riley commented, but Devin was shaking his head.</p>
<p>“He is a bit slow on meditation,” he said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure any help you can give will be welcome, Corrine,” Joel said, reaching up to touch my face. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his hand, not saying anything for the moment.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone our visit to Maine,” Joel said softly. “At least until after midsummer.”</p>
<p>I nodded. “I understand. I’ll figure out something to tell my parents. Nicolas’ safety is more important.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I was looking forward to meeting them.”</p>
<p>I smiled up at him and lifted my hand to touch his chin with my fingers. “There’s time.” Remembering that we weren’t alone, I stepped back from him and looked around at Joel’s family. “I need some air. I think I’m going to step outside for a minute.”</p>
<p>Joel reached out and ran a hand down my back reassuringly. “All right. Stay close to the house though, will you?”</p>
<p>I nodded and grabbed my coat before heading out the front door. I was feeling really unsettled and wanted to go out to find a secluded place to meditate. I needed some time to think about the Fates and how I really felt about them. I also wanted to ask Gaia for guidance so that I might be of some help with protecting Nicolas. It was probably a good idea to give the Fenian’s a chance to talk candidly about what had happened without a stranger lurking about.</p>
<p>There was an old, welcoming rowan tree not far from the house that I went to sit beneath. It felt good to connect with the earth, to let its solid foundation cradle me as it soaked up my left over restless energy and negative emotions. I was soon in a meditative trance as memories of the day swirled and coalesced into thoughts and feelings I could easily put into order.</p>
<p>The Fates were intrusive trespassers. They hadn’t been helpful in any way with their vague warning that only put me on edge. As I’d stated many times, I had no problem with destiny; on the contrary, if there was something that I had to do to keep things moving on the correct course then I would gladly do it. If that meant helping Mac fulfill his destiny, then I would. I just wanted to do it on my own, without the troublesome threesome dropping vague hints as if I were a pet who deserved a treat.</p>
<p>I also knew that I would do everything I could to protect Nicolas and not just because he was Joel’s son. The boy was now a part of my world, a part of my family, regardless of what happened between his father and me. He hadn’t yet made his bargain that would give him access to his magick and so it fell upon the adults around him to protect him in the meantime.</p>
<p>I decided to set up a locator of sorts so that I would know where the boy was at all times. Working magick was easy when in a meditative state and within seconds I had the locator in place. My range would be limited, about two miles or so, but that would work for now. It felt like I was doing my part to keep him safe.</p>
<p>When I was finished meditating I returned to the house and I wondered how the discussion was going. I stepped up onto the porch and stopped, taking a moment to listen for raised voices that meant a fight. I didn’t use magick to heighten my hearing, but then again, I didn’t need to.</p>
<p>Joel’s father stared to speak, “Joe, he could have been—”</p>
<p>“But he wasn’t, Da, Corrine was there to save him. And on the island, Mac and Eliza will help me protect him. He’ll be safe there, we both will.”</p>
<p>“Why is it so important that ye teach him?” Devin asked, his voice begging his brother for clarification.</p>
<p>“If I could explain it, I would,” Joel said sadly. “I wouldn’t be there if I didn’t think I had to. I realize I mucked up in Chenasar, but I know what I have to do now. I’m sorry you don’t understand, but this is somethin’ I have to do.”</p>
<p>“Can’t someone else—” Morin began.</p>
<p>“No, I’ve told you before, I have to do it. Look, we’re getting’ nowhere here. I’m stayin’ on the island, and Nik is stayin’ with me. I’m sorry that you don’t trust me—”</p>
<p>“That’s not the case, lad,” Riley interrupted.</p>
<p>Joel ignored him. “-but I will do my duty. I won’t wake the boy tonight, he needs his rest after the day he’s had, but we leave first thing in the mornin’.”</p>
<p>I felt bad that his family didn’t understand Joel’s seriousness about teaching Mac and choose to pressure him into not helping my father instead. Joel hadn’t shared with me his reasons either, but I got the impression that he considered it important enough to make it his priority, so that was good enough for me.</p>
<p>I heard footsteps approaching the door from inside the house and quickly moved toward the steps, so I could pretend that I was just coming up them as Joel opened the door and froze, obviously surprised to see me there. He recovered quickly and came the rest of the way out, closing it firmly behind him. “I was just comin’ to find you,” he said, and I knew he was still upset, but trying very hard to hide it.</p>
<p>I closed the distance between us and put my hands on his chest. “What is it?” I asked.</p>
<p>He shook his head and took my hand instead, leading me back down the steps and across the lawn. “I just needed some fresh air myself.”</p>
<p>I let him control our course, knowing he probably needed some time to cool off. “Did something happen inside?” I asked tentatively after we were a good distance from the house.</p>
<p>He glanced at me and smiled sheepishly. “We were getting’ a bit loud at the end there, weren’t we? My family doesn’t understand why I have to teach your father, and I’m afraid I can’t explain it to them.”</p>
<p>I glanced up at him as we walked. “Can you explain it to me? I’ve been picking up some weird vibes about you teaching Mac from the beginning with your family. At first, I thought it had something to do with him being a mage once, but I just don’t understand it.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think that has anything to do with it,” Joel replied softly. “I’m not sure I can explain it, really. They know there’s some danger involved because of what Mac has to do, but because I won’t give them details, and because of what happened in Chenasar, they assume that I’d be better off here, where they can keep an eye on me.”</p>
<p>I stopped walking and turned to face him. “They’re just worried about you.” I looked at him intently, wondering myself what was in store for Mac, “Do you know what he has to do? Or do you just know that it’s dangerous?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no. It is dangerous, but it must be done, and what I have to teach him is very important. I know they worry about me, but I must be the one to teach him.” He stopped and turned toward me. “Did the mages say anythin’ before the werewolf showed up?”</p>
<p>I took a moment to think back on it. “They said they needed to stop you before the damage was done. Why is it you that must teach him?”</p>
<p>“Because there is no one else. I canna explain, it, Corrine, I only know that it is so.”</p>
<p>I looked at him doubtfully. “Is that what the Fates told you?”</p>
<p>“They did say that, but I know it here,” he touched his heart, “as well. The future isn’t as plain to me as it is to the Fates, but there are times I know things to my soul. This is one of them.” He looked at me intently, almost as if he wasn’t talking exclusively about Mac.</p>
<p>I put my hand over his and looked up at him. “If that is how you feel then that’s all that matters,” I told him in a low voice.</p>
<p>“I think how you feel matters a bit as well.”</p>
<p>I bit my bottom lip, nervous about taking the plunge and sharing my feelings. “I think I feel the same as you do,” I confessed, moving closer to him. “About everything.”</p>
<p>Relief was apparent in his gaze as he took me in his arms and pulled me even closer yet. “Do you, Corrine?” he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>I snaked my hands up his chest and into his hair. “If we’re talking about us… then yes. Totally.”</p>
<p>His lips met mine, softly and carefully at first, then gradually the kiss deepened, stealing all rational thought from my brain in so short a time, leaving me aware of only the man who was holding me so tightly. His mouth made me feel like I was on fire, his hands hot where they touched me, pulling me as close as I could go.</p>
<p>The kiss went on for a long time, his tongue invading my mouth and making me feel things no one else ever had, pulling moans from the back of my throat that I couldn’t believe I was making.</p>
<p>Just as his hand was inching its way up my abdomen and nearing my breast, Joel stopped himself and pulled back, breathing hard as he put some space between us. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. This isn’t the time for this, but you make me forget everything else.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry,” I replied, breathless myself as I leaned my forehead against his chest. “I know you want to wait, but it’s hard. I’m not going to lie.” I lifted my head to look at him, “I want to be with you. I want you, but I’ll wait.”</p>
<p>He tangled his hand in my hair. “I want you too, Corrine, but now is the time for sowing seeds, as both Eliza and Siofra can tell you. I don’t think either of us would be ready for a child right now. We must wait.”</p>
<p>I gave him an odd look; the idea of a child wasn’t where my life was headed at the moment, but his words didn’t make sense. “Are you talking about that prophecy? Is Siofra going to be pregnant as well?”</p>
<p>“If she’s not, she soon will be.” He took my hands in his and stepped backward. “And unless you would be as well, we should go in. I am not made of stone, Corrine,” he added with a smile.</p>
<p>“Neither am I, Joel,” I replied with a smile, taking a long breath to gather my wits. “How long is this fertility spell supposed to last? And won’t contraception help?” Having a child right now might not be what I wanted, but I wouldn’t regret it either, not if it were Joel’s child.</p>
<p>He laughed a little. “It’s not a spell, exactly, more a time. And no, contraception won’t help, not at all.” He started back toward the house, holding one of my hands loosely in his. “It should be done by midsummer.”</p>
<p>At his mention of midsummer, I pulled Joel to a stop again. “Midsummer? But that’s months from now.”</p>
<p>“Less than two.”</p>
<p>I shook my head and pointed a finger at his chest, slightly teasing. “Joel, don’t you dare act like it’s nothing but a drop in the bucket.” I was only half joking with him and I knew that he had to be just as frustrated about the situation as I was.</p>
<p>We had to wait two months?</p>
<p>“It’s a long time, to be sure, but it will be worth the wait,” he grinned, catching my finger and kissing it, before continuing on toward the house.</p>
<p>I huffed out a breath and followed after him. He had to have the patience of Job, I mused to myself. “Do you think your family approves of us?” I asked, suddenly remembering that he had been fighting with them before he came out.</p>
<p>“Not that it matters, but yes, I do,” he replied and as we reached the bottom of the steps where he stopped to look at me. “Do you think your family does?”</p>
<p>“I think they will have doubts about anyone I’m involved with at first,” I admitted. “They are so protective. I think it has something to do with the fact that they weren’t around while I was growing up and they are overcompensating. But in the end, I think they are okay.” I reached out to touch his face, “I wouldn’t care if they did have a problem, though.”</p>
<p>“I would. I think Eliza would kill me if I hurt you.” He was only half joking, causing me to laugh.</p>
<p>“Let me worry about Eliza. I would never let her hurt you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he said, reaching up to touch my cheek. “We can wait. It will give us a chance to get to know each other better; to make sure this is what we both want.”</p>
<p>I looked down at his chest. “What happened tonight with Nicolas has made me realize how much you both have come to mean to me in such a short time.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad that you care for him. He does seem to like you, although he tries to hide it.”</p>
<p>“When he clung to me, it was like the only thing I could think about was him. It didn’t matter anymore what was done to me.”</p>
<p>Joel pulled me into his arms. “Children will do that to you. They climb inside your heart and sometimes you don’t even know how deeply they’re there until it’s almost too late.” I wondered if he was thinking about the past, about Nicolas and Cathryn. “The important thing is you saved him, Corrine.”</p>
<p>“No, the important thing is that you are back with him.” We were both silent for a minute and I enjoyed just being held by him. “I know that I probably can’t be at his bargain ceremony, but I’d like to do what I can to help him prepare.”</p>
<p>“Normally only those who have made a bargain can witness one,” he explained. “Your magick is different from ours in many ways, but there are many similarities. There are things you can do to help.” He held me for a moment longer. “We should go inside before you prove too great a temptation for me, Corrine.”</p>
<p>I nodded, then pulled back from him and took his hand to lead the way up the stairs, stopping just before we opened the door. “Are you still going to watch over Nicolas’ dreams? I want to be sure he’s safe on that front. You should know that I put a locator on him. I don’t know how strong it is, but it’s working now.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea, Corrine. And yes, I plan to watch over his dreams.” He looked toward the house. “In fact, I should be in there doing that right now.” He looked back at me. “I’d like to leave early in the morning, if that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want is fine with me. Do you want me to stay here still? We can take turns in the dreamworld with him, that way we can both get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do want you to stay.” His eyes were saying he wanted to do much more than watch Nicolas’ dreams, but I understood his responsibility and wanted to share in it.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Inside, Joel’s parents were gathering their things to go. We all said our good nights, and while they behaved normally toward me, they were a little cool toward Joel. They thanked me for visiting and told me that I was welcome to come back any time. Devin was a bit withdrawn as well, but I attributed that more to worry about Nicolas since he’d been the one to look after the boy while Joel had been trapped in Chenasar.</p>
<p>Skye, to my relief, gave her oldest brother a loving smile when we returned and after the elder Fenian’s had departed she offered to show me up her room, which we would be sharing. I accepted thankfully, asking if we could look in on Nicolas first, “Just to be sure.”</p>
<p>After looking in to find that the boy was sleeping peacefully, Skye led me further down the hall to her own room. Inside was a very large, old bed that looked like it would sleep four people easily. The room was soft and feminine and reminded me of all the things I liked myself. Thankfully, Joel’s mother had brought my things with her when they came from Dara Hollow. Skye and I took turns in the adjoining bathroom then turned in for the night.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Joel took the first watch in the world of dreams and came to get me when it was my turn. There had been no indication that anyone had come close to the boy's dreams, much less had actually tried any sort of attack, but Joel urged caution.</p>
<p>“Call out if anything’ happens,” he told me as we neared the edges of Nicolas' dream. “I've set up a beacon that will recognize your voice and alert me if you say my name.”</p>
<p>“Don't worry,” I tried to assure him. “Everything will be fine. Get some sleep.”</p>
<p>He pulled me close for a soft kiss. “I'll see you in the mornin’.”</p>
<p>I smiled as he pulled away and let my fingers gently caress his cheek as he moved back. “Sweet dreams.”</p>
<p>Joel smiled and was gone. I spent the next few hours watching over Nicolas, whose dreams were filled with your average boy stuff and thankfully no one interrupted them. He did have one particularly vivid dream about being a sorcerer where he blew away two men that looked a great deal like the mages that kidnapped him, but that too wasn’t out of the ordinary. He’d been a victim and, in his dreams, he’d overcome his fear and taken care of himself. It reminded me of my first Seeking.</p>
<p>Before I knew it, Devin appeared to take that last watch of the night. I let him know that nothing had happened so far. “See you in the morning,” I told him in lieu of a good night, then faded away. I didn’t return to my own dreams, however. Temptation and thoughts of our earlier conversation got the better of me and instead I went in search of Joel’s dreams. I wanted to see what more I could learn from watching them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found him relatively easily. He was in a city, the likes of which I’d never seen, looking at a tall fountain that cascaded down the side of the building. In the water, I caught glimpses of what looked to be naked people, possibly doing very erotic things, but the images weren’t very clear, and seemed to be constantly changing.</p>
<p>I crept up behind Joel to rest my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. “What are you doing?” I asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>Joel turned toward me and smiled. “Waiting for you,” he said before looking once more at the waterfall. When he spoke again it was almost wistful with remembrance as he watched droplets of water being pushed high into the air and then come tumbling back down again, creating a mist that I could feel on my face and arms. “This fountain was real once, before wars destroyed it. I wish I could have seen it outside of the dream world.”</p>
<p>I moved around him so that I stood at his side to get a better look, keeping my arms around his waist loosely. “It’s beautiful,” I told him honestly. I glanced over at him and found his eyes were watching me as if he knew a secret and I smiled provocatively. “Did you know that I would come?” I asked, wondering if he had yet noticed the negligee I had clothed myself in for his benefit. It was like we were dancing around each other, an ageless dance where you didn’t have to think about the steps to do it right.</p>
<p>“You are ever in my dreams,” Joel replied as he turned and took me fully into his arms. “Do you see the figures in the water?”</p>
<p>I settled my arms around his neck and turned my head to look into the water. Again, I saw the carved naked bodies and upon closer inspection I found that they were in all various sexual positions that were constantly changing.</p>
<p>“Yes,” I replied breathlessly, a desperate ache pulling at me as I leaned forward and kissed his neck. “They are giving me ideas.” I hesitated for a moment and asked with a grin, “Can seeds be sown in dreams?”</p>
<p>Joel froze for a moment before releasing the breath he was holding. “Many things may be sown in dreams, Corrine. What seeds do you speak of?”</p>
<p>I moved my mouth along his neck, kissing his warm skin a few more times as I moved my fingers into his hair. “The ones we have to be worried about until Midsummer in the waking world,” I reminded him in a silky voice.</p>
<p>Joel pulled me closer by tightening his arms around me. “We don’t have to worry about them here, Corrine,” he replied as he turned me a little, encouraging me to look at the fountain again. “Tell me what you see in the water,” he urged.</p>
<p>I looked and saw the figures again, clearer this time. To my surprise each woman was me and each man was Joel.</p>
<p>“I see what I want,” I told him bluntly when I turned back to Joel and locked my gaze with his just before I leaned forward to kiss him.</p>
<p>Joel’s kisses were intense, hard and deep, as he pulled me impossibly tighter against him. I felt like the world was spinning around us, and then he was lying me down on something soft and furry. There was a mysterious source of heat against the left side of my body, making the silk of my negligee warm against my skin. Joel’s body lay against my other side and the heat from it made me feel even hotter as he continued his assault on my mouth.</p>
<p>I pushed at his clothes, wanting to feel the heat of his skin as he shrugged out of his shirt. Once it was gone he moved in close again, kissing me as his hand moved from my hip toward my breast.</p>
<p>I arched my back to get closer to him and ran my hands up his arms to clutch at his shoulders and moaned, “Touch me. That’s what I’ve waited for.”</p>
<p>He cupped my breast in his hand, running his thumb over the nipple. “I’ve waited too,” Joel whispered from where he was kissing along my neck, his lips moving slowly downward to the bare skin of my throat and upper chest. I moved my hands to his head to bury my fingers in his hair and kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>He continued to slowly mouth his way down my body while his hand caressed my breast. He pushed aside the silk of my gown as he moved toward my nipple. Then his lips encircled it, sucking lightly, and I gasped with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Joel,” I breathed out, my fingers massaging his scalp. I needed more or I was going to burst. I rolled us over so that I was straddling his waist, looking down at him lovingly. I pulled the nightgown over my head and let it slip from my fingers. “I want to know every inch of you,” I told him in a low voice, running my hands up his chest as I leaned forward until our lips meet again.</p>
<p>He met me halfway, bare chest to bare chest. He was warm against me as he pulled me as close as possible, his hands on my hips so that I could feel him hard against me. He was still wearing pants, but the contact felt so erotic that I rocked against him. I kissed him with equal intensely, wrapping my arms around his neck and moving my hips against him, wanting more. I kissed his face, moving along his jaw line to his neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>He moaned softly. “I’ve waited a lifetime for this, Corrine,” he murmured as his hands moved to the front of my body to cup my breasts in his huge hands, my back arched toward him while I clung to his shoulder with one hand. His rough fingers caressed softly, focusing on the nipples, bringing them to hard peaks. I hung on to his shoulder tightly with one hand while the other moved down to caress him lightly for a moment before I began to work on the fastenings of his pants.</p>
<p>Joel bent his head to kiss first one breast, then the other, latching on to the nipple and sucking hard, nipping at the nipple itself as one hand moved to help me undo his pants. My breath caught again and I momentarily forgot what I was doing while the waves of pleasure ripped through my body. “Oh Gaia,” I breathed out, digging my nails into his skin.</p>
<p>He continued his attention for what seemed like forever, then moved to my other breast to give it the same. Before I was aware of it, his hand moved from his pants and he was cupping my entrance, brushing against my clitoris and causing me to cry out in bliss, before he slid a finger inside me.</p>
<p>“Joel,” I panted and moved my hips to better receive his finger. If he drew this out any longer I wasn’t sure I could take it.</p>
<p>He moaned softly against my skin and I quickly realized that his pants were suddenly gone. I could feel how wet I was, how ready I was for him, and he took a hold of my hips and placed them where he could enter me slowly, so very slowly, drawing the pleasure out until I wanted to scream. I found myself moaning instead, taking his head in my hands to bring his mouth to mine for a long, wet kiss as I angled my hips so that he could easily glide his way inside.</p>
<p>He kept the pace slow at first, but then he began to build up speed and his hands were firmly on my hips, guiding me in time to his thrusts. At some point, he rolled us so that I was laying on the bed with my legs wrapped around his waist, waves of sensation pulsing through me. Heat was building low in my belly and I knew it wouldn’t be long. I was only aware of the pleasure I felt under him and the soft moans we made. I matched his rhythm as we made love in a dream world I had no name for. I wanted this every day, to feel this close to this man. He was everything I needed.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Afterward, we laid together, still entwined, until our breath returned to normal. Joel pulled back a little to start kissing my neck. “Imagine what it will be like when it’s not just a dream,” he whispered against my skin.</p>
<p>I smiled tiredly and turned my head to kiss him. “It’s hard to imagine it getting any better than that,” I said, taking his earlobe between my teeth and biting gently.</p>
<p>“It will be. We’ll take our time, not be in so much of a hurry.” He pulled back and looked down at me. “You know this will make it harder for us to wait, don’t you?”</p>
<p>I looked into his blue eyes and ran my fingers down his cheek. “I don’t care,” I said. “That probably sounds really selfish and I’m sorry, but I wanted to know you in this way. Needed to know you in this way, and I couldn’t wait until after Midsummer.” I kissed his lips lightly. “Joel, I’ve never felt like this before about anyone. I’m distracted, thinking about you sometimes…” I confessed, closing my eyes and hugging him to me.</p>
<p>“I know. I feel the same, like I’m going to explode if I don’t touch you, talk to you.” He moved inside me a little, just enough to remind me he was still there, and the movement caused my breath to catch. “And this will make it worse, wondering if you really do feel this good.”</p>
<p>“It can’t be very different, can it?” I asked with a teasing smile, looking at him. “We won’t have the luxury of being able to remove clothing with a thought, but I’m sure we can get past that.”</p>
<p>He moaned low in his throat. “I wish this was real. I want to know if you taste like this,” he murmured as he kissed my throat.</p>
<p>“We could always wake up,” I whispered seductively, then kissed his forehead. “I don’t care about a baby, as long as it’s yours.”</p>
<p>“Corrine, you don’t know how tempting that thought is.”</p>
<p>I kissed him again. “I know,” I whispered. “I know.” I had to take a moment before I made a decision I wasn't sure I was ready for. “We should probably get some real sleep,” I said instead, moving slightly so I could kiss his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yes, we should. It will be dawn soon, and we wanted to leave early.” His hand slid up to cup my breast gently.</p>
<p>I smiled slightly and arched my back so that my breast was closer to his hand. “Will you stay in Salem a while with me before going back to the island? I could start working with Nicolas on meditation.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” he said, his voice low and his eyes soft. “We really should get some sleep now, as much as I hate to say it.”</p>
<p>I rolled us so that I was now on top of him and I kissed him lightly. “I wish that I could wake up in your arms, but since I won’t, I want to say this now.” I stared down at him a moment, nervous to admit what was on my mind. “Thank you. You’ve given me a gift that I will never forget.” Reluctantly, I moved so that he was no longer inside me and I kissed him one last time before I stood, clothing myself again with a thought.</p>
<p>He sat up enough to lean on his elbow. “Sweet dreams, Corrinemackenzie.”</p>
<p>I blinked at him, surprised by how nonchalant he was and wondering if I'd said too much. I was hurt by his lack of like words and tried to suppress my feelings. Without another word, I transferred myself back to my own normal dreams and woke myself up, wanting a chance to think about what had just happened.</p>
<p>To my complete embarrassment, I was tangled in the sheets and alone. Oh Goddess, please tell me I didn’t do something stupid in my sleep, that’s the last thing I needed, I thought, while I sat up and looked around the room for Skye. Nope. I was alone.</p>
<p>A quick glance at my watch told me it was almost five, so I pulled myself out of bed and started to dress. By the time I was finished there was a quiet knock on the door.</p>
<p>It was Joel, dressed only in a rumpled t-shirt and pants that weren’t fastened all the way. He swept me into his arms and claimed my mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. I was a little hesitant at first, but the kiss was so much like my dream, hot and deep. I got swept up very quickly, but all too soon he was pulling his lips from mine and looking down at me. “I tried to sleep, but I couldn’t. I kept remembering you in my arms.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep either,” I whispered, looking down at his chest, still unsure about his lack of response when I left him.</p>
<p>He tipped my head up. “I wanted to say thank you, Corrine.”</p>
<p>I met his gaze hesitantly. “Thank me? For what?”</p>
<p>“For trusting me in your dreams.” He kissed me again, just as deeply and passionately as before.</p>
<p>I kissed him back, breaking away enough to kiss his face and neck. “Of course, I trust you,” I told him breathlessly.</p>
<p>He kissed me again, pressed so close I could feel just how hard he was. Just as his hand started to creep up toward my breast, I heard Nicolas in the hallway. “Da?”</p>
<p>Joel pulled slowly away from the kiss and stood blinking down at me for a moment before turning his head toward the boy. “Aye, son?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you want to leave early this morning?”</p>
<p>Joel hid a sigh. “Aye. Get dressed, I’ll be there in a minute.”</p>
<p>Nicolas closed his door, and Joel turned back to me. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>I pulled back from him and ran my fingers through my hair as I half smiled at him. “It’s okay,” I said as I struggled to regain my composure. “When do you want to leave? All I need is enough time to throw my stuff together.”</p>
<p>He let me go reluctantly. “About an hour? A shower and some food would go a long way right now, but I wish we had more time for dreams.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip and nodded at him. “Me, too. There doesn’t seem to be enough time for anything,” I said, my voice full of regret. “And a shower would definitely be welcome.” I took a deep breath and glanced behind me into the empty room. “I’ve lost your sister. I hope I didn’t do anything to embarrass myself during the night.”</p>
<p>“Probably not. She always gets up early. It’s part of her geasa.” He reached up to touch my face. “I wouldn’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>I took his hand in mine and kissed it lightly. “All right. Why don’t you have a shower first and I’ll help Nicolas if he needs anything?”</p>
<p>“All right.” He pulled away reluctantly. “Somehow Midsummer seems much further away than it did yesterday.”</p>
<p>I nodded again. “I know, but I don’t regret the time I spent with you.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” He leaned back in for one small kiss. “I’ll see you in a bit then.”</p>
<p>I watched him go, a stupid smile of happiness on my face, then I moved to Nicolas’ room and quietly knocked on the door. I heard him call out “Aye,” from inside and I opened the door to stick my head inside. “Good morning,” I said quietly. “How did you sleep? Your dad went to have a shower, so I thought I would check to see if you needed any help getting your stuff together.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got it, thanks,” he replied as he shoveled the last of his things in his backpack. “Why was my Da kissing you?”</p>
<p>I was sure that the surprise I felt from his sudden question was written all over my face. I stepped further into the room, leaving the door open so I could lean against the doorjamb. “Well, he was… saying good morning, I guess.” I watched the boy a moment. “Are you okay with it?”</p>
<p>He shrugged slightly. “My Ma says you’re pretty, but you’ll break his heart.” He wasn’t being accusatory, just throwing out what the other woman had said.</p>
<p>“Oh, Nicolas,” I said as I moved to sit on the bed near him. “I would never hurt your dad. Not intentionally. Please believe that.”</p>
<p>Nicolas shrugged, watching me out of the corner of his eye. “Ma did.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know everything about the relationship between your mom and dad, Nicolas, but I get the feeling that they didn’t really mean to hurt each other.” I reached out and turned his face so that he was looking at me. “Sometimes a couple try to be together and they are just too different to make it work. But I do know one thing, and that is they got you out of the bargain. They both love you so much.” I pulled him onto the bed next to me and wrapped my arm around his shoulders in a loose hug he could pull out of if he wanted to. “I think you’re pretty terrific, too. Can I make a confession?”</p>
<p>His face scrunched up in the typical kid ‘ewww’ face, but he didn’t fight me. “What?”</p>
<p>“I like your dad. But I want to make sure that you are okay with me and him hanging out.” I watched him a moment before adding, “I want to hang out with you, too.”</p>
<p>Nicolas looked up at me, and I was thrilled that he was still letting me hug him. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Why do I want to hang out with you? Because I like you. You make me laugh.” I gave him a squeeze. “I hear your bargain will be soon. I can’t do much to help with it, but I thought we could meditate together. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He hugged me back quickly, and then extricated himself like he was embarrassed.</p>
<p>I let him go and stood, not making a big deal out of the hug even though inside I was shouting for joy. “Why don’t we go down and make tea? Your dad should be done soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. Return to Salem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We traveled back to Salem the same way we’d come. Joel had already agreed that he and Nicolas would hang out for a few hours, so I could spend some time working with the boy on his meditation techniques and I was eager to teach him. That's how we spent the morning, in one corner of my small apartment where I led the boy through various techniques and exercises I'd been taught, while Joel used my computer to pass the time. It felt right having the three of us in the same space. It felt like we were starting to become a family.</p>
<p>There was something else that Nicolas and I worked on that morning. I’d learned from Morin during the weekend that we would be returning on Joel's birthday, so I’d planned to bake him a cake and have a little celebration. Nicolas became my co-conspirator in the planning when he distracted his dad, so I could bake the cake before lunch.</p>
<p>Joel loved the blue sweater that I’d purchased for him before our trip, thinking I could give it to him for Christmas before I knew his birthday was so close. The color matched his eyes just as perfectly as I’d hoped when I'd seen it in the store, and I was thankful I happened to have it on hand.</p>
<p>After lunch Joel mentioned something about running out for a minute and asked if I would look after Nicolas. “You want to go out?” I asked, the idea frightening the hell out of me. “As in go out in Salem?”</p>
<p>Joel laughed as he eyed me in confusion. “Well, yes. One of the shops downtown has some supplies I need. I found it on the Internet and thought I’d just run out while you worked with Nik, I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>“No,” I said, realizing I probably sounded more than a little panicked. I quickly got up from where I was sitting and motioned Joel over by the window. “I can go out for you. Just tell me what you need.” The last thing I wanted was for him to be tagged by the vampire lackeys that watched me.</p>
<p>“You’re busy,” he said, sounding a little confused. “I can go out.”</p>
<p>“Joel,” I started, sounding very worried and trying to keep my voice low. “I don’t think you should go out.” I carefully peeked out the window and saw a familiar car further down the block than usual, but still there.</p>
<p>He frowned, “Why not?”</p>
<p>“My visitors are still out there. I don’t want to take the chance they might see you.”</p>
<p>He looked out the window for a brief moment, then smiled back at me. “Corrine, I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and hoped that I could make him realize how serious these creatures could be. “It’s not just you that I’m worried about. They have to know everyone who lives in this building. If they see someone new walking out the door they didn't see go in, they could automatically assume it’s someone linked to me. Will you ‘walk’ so that they can’t see you?” I stepped closer to him and put my hands on his chest. “I’m sorry to be so freaked out about this, but I have to be worried. I may have really messed things up when I talked to Eddie. You may not be safe,” I finished, even lower than before.</p>
<p>I was aware that Nicolas was watching us closely and while I didn’t want to expose him to too much because of his age, he had to understand the seriousness of the situation just like Joel needed to.</p>
<p>Joel glanced out the window again. “I don’t know why they would automatically think a new person in the building is connected with you, but if you want me to walk, I can.”</p>
<p>I reached up to touch his face with the palm of my hand. “Call it playing it safe, okay?”</p>
<p>Joel acquiesced. “All right. I wouldn’t want to put Eliza in danger; your father said they were still looking for her. I’ll walk if you’ll show me on a map where a good place to stop is.”</p>
<p>It took a few minutes, but I managed to pull a map of the city from the back of a drawer in the kitchen and was able to locate the store he wanted to visit, The Tangled Web, without much difficulty. I remembered that there was an alley that ran behind it that would be a perfect spot for him to walk to. Joel told Nicolas to not cause me any problems while he was out, gave me a quick kiss and was gone.</p>
<p>Nicolas and I returned to his lessons and I was thrilled that some of my suggestions seemed to be helping him learn to meditate better. He was an attentive student who asked thoughtful questions, but my eyes couldn’t stop moving toward the clock. Twenty minutes turned to thirty, then forty. I was starting to get a little nervous that something may have happened to Joel, so I was extremely relieved when he blinked into the apartment five minutes later.</p>
<p>“Sorry for taking so long, but I got caught up in conversation,” he offered with a smile that I was pretty sure was always going to get him out of trouble with me.</p>
<p>I smiled and rose to greet him. “That’s okay. Did you get what you were looking for?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. How are things going here?”</p>
<p>“Fine. Nicolas is doing really well. As long as he continues to practice, he should be alright. Right, Nicolas?”</p>
<p>He smiled in return, and it was obvious how that he was much more relaxed in my company now. “Right.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>They left about an hour later, but not before Joel gave me a too brief kiss goodbye. During the day, we’d managed to talk about the visit we’d planned to see my parents in Bar Harbor and when to reschedule it. We also talked about meeting Samantha and AJ. After the events of this previous weekend, we decided that it would be best to not expose Nicolas to any other similar situations where he might end up in harm’s way. Joel suggested waiting to meet Samantha and AJ until after Midsummer, to give Nicolas a chance to get used to his magick first. We decided the best thing to do was have dinner with the McLean’s first, then we could figure out a time to visit to my parent’s.</p>
<p>It felt like Joel and I were making good head way on this budding relationship of ours. I still wanted to be with him more and I was finding myself really enjoying Nicholas as well. Maybe this could work out after all.</p>
<p>Only time would tell what came next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time.</p><p>We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books.</p><p>I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3.</p><p>If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>